Enjoy with me, Travel with me, Love with me
by KevDovaFire
Summary: Un viaje que no sucede como lo esperaban, grandes sucesos que obligarán a los gemelos Dipper y Mabel Pines a descubrir un lado que ignoraban, 1 viejo y 1 nuevo ente se hacen presentes con planes de culminar lo que no se concreto en el primer verano en Gravity Falls y dar a conocer la verdad tras quien estaba en control de lo que para el eran sus marionetas, Advertencia: Pinecest
1. El inicio de un Nosotros

**Hola a todos, soy nuevo como autor y este es mi primer fic que como ya habrán visto es de Pinecest, me gustaría decir que espero que sea de su agrado este primer capítulo que me tome mi tiempo en escribir y que todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias para mejorar la escritura o la narrativa serán bienvenidos siempre y cuando sean constructivos y no sean insultos, jeje bueno sin más que decir dejo de aburrirlos y les dejo leer el fic que fue lo que vinieron a ver :p**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1- El inicio de un Nosotros**_

Increíble pensar que ya han pasado ya 6 años desde que los chicos Pines pasaron su primer verano en Gravity Falls-Oregón, y la verdad es que en el caso de ambos ahora adolecentes pasaron cambios leves en sus personas desde ese extraño pero memorable verano en tierras desconocidas.

Dipper se había vuelto un chico alto, más alto que su hermana la cual le cedió el título de gemelo alfa y con un cuerpo no precisamente definido y tonificado pero por lo menos se notaba algo de musculatura debajo de su camisa, con un poco de pelo en el centro del pecho y algunas pequeñas porciones de acné en su cara era reconocido por su problema para hablar con las chicas bellas que conocía, Mabel por su parte se había contorneado hasta llegar a tener la figura de una esbelta chica a unos pasos de ser ya una mujer, se convirtió en un imán de hombres a pesar de que no se había desarrollado en sus glúteos o bustos como otras compañeras presumidas de su escuela secundaria, pero su belleza había alcanzado a ser suficiente para realizar el trabajo de atraer al sexo opuesto, aunque a veces esa belleza era opacada por la forma en la que ella devoraba sus dulces o como ella vestía de vez en cuando con suéteres bordados con figuras infantiles como un gatito en Facebook dando like, pero algo que jamás cambio fue su inquebrantable unión de gemelos, algo que perduro intacto por mucho tiempo.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la casa Pines, el sol se dirigía poco a poco a su propia hora de siesta en su casa de espacial como solía pensar Mabel, Dipper por su parte como ya era costumbre se encontraba tumbado en su cama aprovechando el tono de la luz de esas horas y el pronto frescor, ya que para él esos 2 factores eran importantes para dar una ambientación ¨apropiada¨ para sus horas de lecturas varias, que bien podría incluir: novelas de misterio, conspiraciones mundiales, teorías sacadas de internet en su tiempo libre y últimamente algunas novelas de suspenso sacadas de la biblioteca o bien grimorios antiguos que conseguía de una tienda de antigüedades.

-Bien el ambiente parece estar perfecto para comenzar a leer un poco y relajarme- pensó Dipper mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Se quitaba su ya clásica e inseparable gorra de pino y colocaba bajo su cabeza una almohada bordada con un enorme unicornio princesa sobre un arcoíris con las letra ¨Te quiero mucho, Bro¨ marcadas sobre el arcoíris, sí, un regalo casero a un estilo muy Mabel.

Pasaron ya unos minutos hasta que Dipper dejo su libro.

-Que fue eso?!-murmuro Dipper al percibir un ruido proveniente del corredor, cosa que no sería rara si es que el no fuera la única persona en casa.

Dejo su libro en la cama y lentamente se dirigió de puntillas a su puerta, lentamente se acercaba de la manera más cautelosa posible a la puerta de madera que conducía directo al corredor de la planta superior de su casa, con mucho cuidado llego hasta la puerta y muy despacio giro la perilla abriendo una pequeña brecha para poder observar, solo para ser sorprendido por algo que abrió la puerta y se aferró a su cuerpo de manera muy enérgica, era Mabel la cual se atrapó con brazos y piernas a su gemelo acompañada de una risa muy tierna e infantil, parece que Mabel había corrido hasta su cuarto porque el impulso que llevaba hizo que Dipper fuera impulsado hacia atrás mientras el intentaba mantener el equilibrio inútilmente, ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Dipper, Mabel sobre Dipper todavía riendo se mofó.

-Vaya, después de mucho tiempo aun no tienes un buen equilibrio ni la fuerza para enfrentarme hermanito-concluyo ella para comenzar a reír de nuevo.

Dipper aun en esa posición solo la miró con una sonrisa en la cara reclamándole con falsa molestia.

-Se puede saber por qué me asustas, atacas y luego te burlas de mí así?, además creí ser el único en casa, y nunca escuche que la puerta se abriera.

Mabel solo lo miró con ternura como si se tratara de un inocente niño y le dijo.

-Nunca cuestiones mis habilidades bro-bro.

Dipper aún con la pequeña mueca de sonrisa en su cara apartó a Mabel de encima cuidadosamente para evitar el extraño calor sin explicación que aparecía cada vez que él y su hermana estaban demasiado juntos.

-Muy bien saca tu trasero de mi estómago Mabel- bromeo Dipper.

Mabel se sentó al lado de su gemelo y comenzaron a hablar.

-Que hacías intelectual, leyendo un libro de qué exactamente?

-Pues sí, estaba disfrutando de una buena lectura de los rumores de un lugar llamado La Zona del silencio hasta que te me aventaste encima- respondió Dipper tomando su libro que había sido aplastado por su cuerpo.

-Y bien como te fue con tu amiga?- pregunto el chico castaño a su ex compañera de cuarto.

-Pues, bastante bien supongo, Lía me estaba contando que tuvo problemas con su novio.

-Y cuál fue el problema?-pregunto Dipper con una bien disfrazada poca curiosidad sobre los problemas sentimentales de la amiga de Mabel por el simple hecho de saber cuánto le encantaba a su gemela hablar de temas que involucren romance.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que Henry la engaño con la hermana del idiota de Thomas Fitzgerald.

-Espera, que no Thomas Fitzgerald era el nombre del tipo con el que fuiste al baile de graduación de secundaria?- increpo Dipper algo asombrado por la forma de su hermana de referirse a su pareja de ´´la noche más mágica de su vida´´ citando las palabras exactas de su hermana.

-Ese tonto solo me hablaba para llevarme a la cama según lo que me entere y comprobé esa misma noche cuando en medio del baile me insinuó que nos fuéramos a un lugar ´´más íntimo´´ y me beso el cuello-respondió Mabel con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos y el enojo.

-Ese bastardo, se las verá conmigo la próxima vez que lo vea!-dijo Dipper iracundo y levantándose al escuchar el relato de su hermana, sabía perfectamente que Mabel ya era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma pero eso no impedía que esa sensación de rabia apareciera especialmente con la parte del beso en el cuello, además de que eso respondía al porque encontró a Mabel fuera del gimnasio dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Tranquilo Dipping sauce el tonto no paso a mayores y ya lo coloque en su lugar pues le di un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna y desde entonces intenta hasta me evade e intenta ni mirarme jeje-calmo a su encolerizado hermano y haciéndolo que se siente de nuevo en su cama.

-Bueno al menos respondiste bien Mabel-dijo Dipper volviendo a sonreír y recostándose en su cama.

-Pero basta de mí, dime hermanito como vas con lo de…..?.

Mabel fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Mabel, prefiero que no me recuerdes eso por a hora, si?, es solo que aún me incomoda lo sucedido- pidió Dipper a su hermana con la mirada cayendo en recueros de la noche de graduación, en la que por desgracia para él Mary Smith, la chica que había invitado, que no dudo en abandonarlo en medio del baile, según le relataron sus amigos, solo por un tonto rubio alto que le hizo insinuaciones poco respetuosas para una mujer con principios morales, cosa de la que al parecer Mary carecía.

-Por favor Dip, no estés así, ella se lo pierde- dijo Mabel consolado a su hermano mientras ella se recostaba a su lado en la cama.

Mabel tomo el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos y lo dirigió hacia ella y con un susurro muy bajo, casi imperceptibles, le dijo a su hermano con ternura acariciándole las mejillas.

-Tú eres un gran chico y cualquier muchacha seria afortunada de tenerte como compañía, yo que te he conocido durante toda mi vida no me queda la menor duda de que llegarías a ser un gran hombre para quien realmente ames y merezcas- dijo mirando a su hermano a los ojos mientras le dirigía una mirada cristalina y llena de cariño junto con una sonrisa de esas que solo Mabel sabe dar, una sonrisa realmente sincera.

Dipper le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera de toda la vida recordando los eventos después de su decepción con Mary.

Él se encontraba maldiciendo con rabia en los corredores de la escuela a la chica que sin más lo dejo como una bolsa de basura inútil en medio de una celebración que debería de haber sido inolvidable para él por momentos de felicidad y no por esto humillación y desprecio cuando se encontró con Mabel, la cual parecía estar dirigiéndose al baño ya que llevaba un paso acelerado, ella lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con figuras celeste de ramas finas de cerezo complementadas con sus flores deprendiéndose de la parte lateral inferior derecha de su corpiño de fiesta sostenido por unos delicados tirantes acuñando una cinta celeste a su cintura y una falda blanca como de las princesas Disney dando lugar a una imagen exquisita que sería la musa de uno de los cuadros de Da Vinci, Dipper le dirigió una mirada extrañado a una Mabel inmersa en un mundo de pensamientos y prisa, que no se percató de su presencia hasta que Dipper le llamo la atención.

-Mabel, que estás haciendo aquí y no en la fiesta?- le pregunto el castaño a su hermana tratando de secar las lágrimas de su rostro mientras realizaba el llamado de atención.

-Que?, Dipper?, bueno pues… yo… bueno, yo te podría estar preguntando lo mismo Don Juan, que hay de tu pareja, porque la dejaste sola?

Dipper solo alcanzó a alejar la mirada de su hermana para evitar que ella viera un rostro azotado por la decepción y el enojo, trago saliva y continúo con la conversación.

-Ella… se sintió mal y se fue, supongo que le cayó mal el poche o algo que comió, creo.

Mabel conocía perfectamente a Dipper como para saber que su comportamiento y las excusas mal elaboradas con ese tono bastante mal disimulado eran indicios de que algo estaba mal, aunque mayoritariamente era porque Dipper tampoco sabía mentirle a ella específicamente.

-Vamos Dip, que fue lo que te pasó?.

-Nada Mabel, es solo que para mí la fiesta ya terminó.

-Qué hay de Mary, como la vas a abandonar cuando estabas tan emocionado de que ella aceptase venir contigo?

-Simplemente me aburrí ok?!- exclamo Dipper casi gritándole a Mabel por el hastío con las preguntas.

Mabel retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, un poco asustada con una mirada llena de desconcierto por lo sucedido.

-Que te ocurre Dipper?- dijo temiendo a que se repita esa situación con su hermano.

Dipper se dio cuenta de lo que provocó en ella y de inmediato se disculpó con Mabel y continuó dándole a su gemela una explicación con lujo de detalles de lo que le había ocurrido, Mabel comprendió lo sucedido y prosiguió a maldecir también a Mary.

-Pobre Dippy, eso es horrible- dijo Mabel con un tono triste.- Pero ni siquiera tuviste el baile lento con ella!, es decir ni siquiera eso?!- reclamaba la morena mientras se escuchaba como el Dj enunciaba a las parejas que se alistaran para el baile lento.

Dipper solo le dijo a Mabel que olvidara el asunto y que él ya se marchaba, entonces el joven Pines se encamino hacia la salida hasta que sintió un tirón bastante fuerte hacia atrás.

-Mabel!

-Dip, no te iras hasta que hayas por lo menos bailado algo!

-Y con quien se supone que bailaría, eh?, ya todos tienen sus parejas.

Mabel solo se acercó a él tomando las manos de su hermano y colocándolas en su cintura, luego enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Dipper comenzando con unos movimientos leves al son de la música que se escuchaba más como un eco en aquel pasillo desolado.

-Jejeje, vaya esto se siente… raro.

-Vamos Dip, no te pongas en esas, deja de pensar en todo y solo disfruta un poco lo que queda de noche, déjate llevar- dijo al como su hermano iba esbozando una sonrisa también.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que me siento raro haciendo con mi hermana lo que debería hacer con una novia.

-es enserio?, te sientes raro solo por esto?, jajajajaja, será que tengo que recordarte nuestro beso en 2do año de primaria?

-Aghhh, Mabel!- reclamo Dipper con un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas.-Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y además solo me lo diste por lastima y fue por 2 segundo.

-Bueno yo recuerdo bien a un chico que en esa época era molestado por su marca de nacimiento, le apostaron que ninguna niña lo encontraría lindo y tenía que probarlo lo contrario besando a una, ninguna niña lo dejó hacerlo, el pobre chico fue víctima de más burlas hasta que una hermosísima y creativa chica lo beso después de consolarlo mientras lloraba, en ese momento me besaste sin vergüenza alguna, y cabe resaltar que no me reclamaste nada.

-Mabel!

-Okidoki, me callo hermanito- respondió Mabel.

El baile lento entre ellos duro un par de minutos pero estuvieron bailando por más de 1 horas en el pasillo, dando salto y giros sin el más mínimo sentido del ritmo, festejaban con las canciones que llegaban a sus oído, dando esas danzas improvisadas y desastrosas hasta que ya no pudieron más y se dirigieron a casa totalmente agotados, Mabel pudo disfrutar de un corto periodo de sueño mientras Dipper conducía la camioneta de su padre, al llegar a casa Mabel insistió en que la llevara de brazos cargando hasta su alcoba, simplemente no supo cómo decirle que no, la llevo hasta su cuarto y la acomodo en su cama cubriéndola con sus mantas, le besó la frente para luego salir, ir a su cuarto y dormir profundamente hasta el otro día en que durante el desayuno acordaron hacer un viaje solo entre ellos para pasar un tiempo de calidad hasta que tengan que separarse por la universidad, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en el plan y programaron sus destinos de viaje.

-Hey, tierra llamando a Dipper?, que es lo que ocurre?- Mabel lo acababa de sacar del trance en el que se encontraba por sus recuerdos.

-Eh, que cosa de qué?- Comento el chico en la cama aun con su mente con un pie en sus pensamientos y otro en el ahora junto con cara de recién despertado.

-Uffff, temía haberte perdido tonto, parecías hipnotizado.

\- Je, lo siento me adentre demasiado en mi mente.

-Bueno ahora que me asegure que estés bien vamos a otros asuntos- dijo la muchacha aclarando la garganta solo para decir en tono eufórico y casi gritándole en el oído a su gemelo-NUESTRO VIAJEEEEEE!-

-Definitivamente tendré que comprar unos tapones para oídos o me dejaras sordo- exclamo Dipper restregándose la oreja que sufrió el grito.

-Pero bueno dime ya estamos listos para irnos mañana?

-Sí, tranquila ya está todo listo y no solo vamos a viajar por el oeste de Estados Unidos sino que también visitaremos a Stan cuando pasemos cerca de Oregón- dijo como sorpresa para su hermana.

-Enserio Dipper?, yei eres el mejor- emocionad se lanzó encima de su hermano para abrazarlo tan fuerte que por la euforia no se dio cuenta de los gestos de asfixia y dolor de su gemelo, al soltarlo solo le dijo-Hay, perdón Dip supongo que me emocione demasiado-

-Lo note Mabs, pero descuida no tienes que disculparte- la tranquilizo con la voz baja y carente de aire para emitir un tono de vos más fuerte-Pero sí, visitaremos a ese querido avaro y continuaremos el viaje, pues bien ahora solo falta decirte que tenemos que bañarnos ya, porque de tanto pensar y conversar se puso oscuro y el agua caliente podría no salir de la ducha por las reparaciones que hacen de las tuberías, asique tenemos que aprovechar e ir-

-Dip!, como puedes estar haciendo esas proposiciones a tu hermana de bañarse contigo, de verdad te desconozco- Dijo la morena reaccionando como si su hermano lo hubiera hablado en ese sentido.

-NOOOO!,….yo solo te digo que….que…que…ash!, yo no lo dije en ese sentido!-menciono ruborizado y con una sensación extraña por su cuerpo casi como si una idea estuviera presente en su cabeza pero estuviera cifrada y no supiera como decodificarla.

-Jajajajajajaja, de verdad amo cuando te pones así de nervioso, bueno adiós Dip, te veo en la cena-contesto su hermana mientras le aplastaba la nariz y se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida de su cuarto.

Dipper solo se quedó recostado en su cama hasta que decidió ir a la ducha y bañarse, más tarde sus padres llegaron con la cena, comida italiana, la cual cada miembro de la familia Pines le encantaba, todos se reunieron en la mesa para cenar platicando sobre lo que hicieron en el día, y establecer con exactitud qué era lo que los chicos Pines planeaban para su viaje que iniciaba mañana, la noche continuo tranquila y como de costumbre, terminaron de comer, a Dipper le tocaba lavar los platos ese día mientras que Mabel aprovecho y se instaló en el sofá para ver algunas películas de secundaria hasta que Dipper llego y Mabel puso un canal que transmitía la película del Pato-tective, el criminal palmeado, una película mala que ambos disfrutaban, la noche continuo y cada miembro de la familia se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Dipper todavía arreglando y metiendo artículos varios en su maleta se alistaban para salir.

-Dip, todavía no estás listo?- pregunto inquieta y desesperada por irse lo más rápido posible.

-Ya casi solo espera unos segundos, si?

-Vas a llevar el diario?- Pregunto la chica extrañada al ver como su hermano metía el diario entre sus camisas.

-Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría tenerlo conmigo mientras estemos por Gravity falls, solo por motivos nostálgicos, no te preocupes por mí, recuerda que ya no hay más en este libro tanto en los escritos normales como en tinta invisible de cosas sobre Gravity falls que yo no hayamos visto o combatido ya, no es así?-

-Bueno si pero…. Solo lo aceptare mientras me prometas que no te obsesionarás con eso de nuevo mientras estemos ahí-

-Bueno pero tú tienes que prometerte que no te obsesionarás con un chico como lo solías hacer hace 6 años, hecho?- Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Hecho- dijo Mabel cerrando el trato.

-Ok todo listo, nos vamos- Dijo el muchacho sonriéndole a su hermana.

Ellos bajaron a la planta baja se despidieron de sus padres y tomaron rumbo al auto que Dipper había recibido 1 semana después del baile por haberse graduado con honores, colocaron su equipaje en el maletero y subieron a la cabina.

-Lista Mabel?-

-Sííííííí, este será el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas!- exclamó emocionada mientras Dipper encendía en auto y empezaban a alejarse de su hogar hacia su nueva aventura.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto pues ya nada jeje, comenten sus sugerencias y opiniones, estaré muy agradecido por ellas y si les gusto entonces nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós ;)**


	2. ¿En que estás pensando?

**Bien un capitulo más de este, mi primer fic, espero no haber hecho esperar mucho a las personas que les gusto mi primer capitulo y amantes de Pinecest como yo jeje, la razon es que me encontraba de viaje, bueno mejor no les cuento mi vida personal porque los aburro jeje, espero sinceramente que les guste mi trabajo y me tengan paciencia por lo lento que escribo, mil gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, marcaron como favorito o siguen esta historia, todos ustedes me motivaron a continuar, sin aburrirlos mas con esto aquí viene el capitulo**

**Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino al animador troll Alex Hirsch**

* * *

**_¿En que estas pensando?_**

Mabel miraba alucinada los hermosos parajes que eran en ese momento tan fugases para ella como un los segundo que pasaban sin vacilar en el continuo pasar del día, realmente disfrutaba contemplar la naturaleza, admirada por su hermosa simpleza, algo increíble para ella, mientras el auto en el que ella viajaba con su hermano iba rápido y sin contemplaciones

-Dip, ve más despacio no alcanzo a ver todo lo que hay en la carretera.

-Lo lamento Mabs pero debemos llegar a un hotel de carretera o algo para alojarnos para dormir antes de que llegue la noche

-Cierto, necesitamos que nuestro querido conductor esté atento, alerta y sin un tornillo suelto por la falta de descanso- exclamó la morena en tono burlesco

-ja,ja, muy chistosito Mabel- dijo de manera sarcástica el conductor del auto

-Pero vamos Dip, que acaso no podemos volver este viaje divertido e interesante

-mmmmmm, de acuerdo, te escucho-

-Ok, que tal si jugamos algo como veo, veo y adivinanzas

-Ja, Mabel no creo que estemos en edad aun de jugar ese tipo de cosas

-Pero mamá y papá jugaban a esto con nosotros y eran más viejos-, exclamo arrugando en entrecejo e inflando los cachetes como lo solía hacer antaño en los días de su niñez

-Hay, vamos no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta que te disgustes, además de que ellos lo hacían por nosotros nada más, para mantenernos distraídos y que no hicieramos cosas tontas o los llegáramos a irritar como lo estas logrando conmigo- aparto un momento la mirada del camino para dirigírsela a Mabel con la ceja levantada y un gesto que hacia énfasis en sus últimas palabras

.Ah, ahora resulta que te molesto- dijo golpeando levemente el hombro de su hermano mientras adquiría una postura de combate y una mueca de una sonrisa de confianza total en sus habilidades de pelea, algo como si quisiera empezar una de las peleas de juego que solían hacer cuando tenían 5 años, en las cuales Dipper siempre era el que salía mal y con una Mabel victoriosa poniendo un pie en su pecho mientras él estaba exhausto en el piso

-Hey!, tranquila Rocky, después de todo no queremos sufrir un accidente en el que ambos terminemos mal, no es así?, además he mejorado en el combate desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos

-Lo siento mi querido saltamontes pero la gran Mabel, esta invicta y así será siempre

-Por supuesto que sí. -Dijo un Dipper riendo de la actitud de Mabel, ciertamente le impresionaba lo que su inagotable imaginación y actitud un tanto infantil la obligaba a hacer cada vez que se encontraba aburrida en determinada situación

-Ok si te preocupa el auto, entonces detente y golpeémonos aquí

-Mabel no voy a hacer eso

-Me tienes miedo, me tienes miedo, me tienes miedo- dijo balanceándose de izquierda a derecha con un tono muy de un niño de 8 años cuando le está diciendo cobarde o miedoso a otro, mientras hacia esto cada vez que ella se balanceaba al lado del piloto picaba con su dedo la mejilla de su hermano que ya empezaba a ser contagiado por la naturaleza juguetona de su hermana

-Ok quieres pelea pues la tendrás, pero tendrías que esperar a que lleguemos a algún lugar donde alojarnos por la noche y entonces demostrare todo lo que progrese

-Lo esperare ansiosa Dipper-san. - bromeo la morena viendo que su hermano ya había entrado al juego

-Si pero mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si entramos en tregua hasta que el momento llegue?

-Me parece de lo más sabio, pero mientras tanto que hacemos jugamos a algo de lo que te dije?- dijo emocionada y tratando de colocar una rostro lo más tierno posible

-Mabel, ya te dije que ya estamos muy grandes para eso

-¨Mabel, ya te dije que ya estamos muy grandes para eso¨-repitió -.A quien rayos le importa la edad, si disfrutas de algo hazlo sin temer a que la gente diga lo que realmente importa lo que seas feliz, las demás persona que no entienden son solo personas que se amargan para encajar y yo no quiero que mi hermano favorito sea un amargado- dijo con aires de preocupación sobreactuada

-Ok. Ok. Jajajajaja, me convenciste, vaya que eres insistente, pero sigo pensando lo mismo

-Como te dije los padres lo hacen

-Ash, pero es solo por sus hijos

-Es decir que solo si tuviéramos hijos aquí, en el asiento trasero accederías a jugar?

-Pues, si, solo así, pero solo porque tú eres mi persona favorita hare una excepción

-Wiiiii, mi bro-bro volvió a las andadas-dijo exaltada

-Ok, ¿entonces qué quieres jugar?

-Qué tal si iniciamos que con un juego de verdad o reto?

-Mmmmmm, ¿exactamente que estas planeando?.- Dijo un Dipper entrando un poco en desconfianza al desconocer las intenciones de Mabel en querer jugar esto, después de todo ¿ qué información le querría sacar o que cosa lo obligaría a hacer?.-y que tal si jugamos otro juego, eh?

-NO, ese o nada-exclamo en tono autoritario

-Bueno pues no jugare eso-

Entonces te someterás a un viaje lleno de molestos sonido y llantos de bebé-amenazó ella

-Quisiera ver eso-la retó

-De acuerdo tú lo quisiste- inhalo profundamente solo para emitir un fuerte quejido encerrado en la cabina del auto-BUAAAAHHHHH, BUAAAAHHHHH, Mabel quiere jugar, BUAAAAHHHHH, BUAAAAHHHHH- sollozaba y pataleaba levemente mientras se llevaba las manos en puño hacia los ojos y se los restregaba para "secarse las lágrimas" como se lo hacía en unas caricaturas que veía, un método que ella adoptaba solo en condiciones extremas cuando su hermano se negaba a jugar con ella, lo hacía de una manera infantil y algo tierna a la vez por imposible que parezca

-Mabel, Mabel, ya basta!

-BUAAAAHHHHH, BUAAAAHHHHH, Dip no quiere jugar.

Y así continuó alrededor de 5 minutos de camino, con Mabel haciendo un papel de niña llorona y Un Dipper que se exasperaba más milla por milla ya que a cada momento ella parecía elevar el volumen de su voz un poco.

Esto continuó hasta que un auto de una pareja pasó al lado de ellos y ambos alcanzaron a escuchar el ruido de Mabel producía y se los quedaron mirando raro, Dipper al darse cuenta solo realizo una sonrisa forzada y saludo con la mano, mientras desaceleraba para evitar que esas personas los siguieran viendo.

-Ok Mabel tu ganas jugaremos lo que quieras pero por favor solo para con el berrinche, si?-suplicaba desesperado a su hermana

-Gracias Dip, sabía que aceptarías- dijo volviendo súbitamente a un estado de calma y alegría, mostrando una pose de brazos cruzados, frente en alto y aires de grandeza, en señal de victoria.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál decías que era el juego que querías?

-Verdad o reto, ok, ¿cuál quieres?

-Veamos…este…..verdad?- dijo en tono un poco dudoso.

-¿Haz estado alguna vez enamorado o sientes algo por alguien que no me hayas contado?

-Conque eso era, debí suponer que te quería inmiscuir en mi vida romántica.

-Tengo que asegurarme que mi hermanito quede en buenas manos, por desgracia no puedo estarte cuidando toda la vida, además no has contestado la pregunta, contéstala!

-Lamento decirle Srta. Pines que por ahora no hay ninguna mujer en mi vida, he estado sintiendo cosas por chicas y tú lo sabes, como lo es el ejemplo de Wendy pero por ahora no hay nada en mi agenda- respondió mientras evadía algunos autos y los adelantaba.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy la única mujer en tu vida?- dijo Mabel reclinando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mientras lo miraba, mostraba un sonrisa y pestañeaba rápidamente, casi como un gesto de coqueteo.

-Se….. este…. Se podría decir eso en cierta forma- dijo el chico con un rubor en sus mejillas comenzando a hacerse presente

-Jajajajajajajaja, vaya Dippingsauce, eso es tierno pero a la vez trise- dijo entre carcajada al notar la reacción de su hermano, el cual mostraba la cara seria que solía hacer cada vez que Mabel le decía que estornudaba como un gatito, solo que a esta mueca se le añadió un color carmesí a la mezcla.

-Definitivamente, tu eres mi karma.

-Pero a pesar de eso me amas y lo sabes jajaja

-Pues excelente, ya que yo contesté a tu pregunta es hora de que respondas a una mía o cumplas un reto- decía en tono malicioso el moreno.

-ok, sin miedo-exclamo Mabel adquiriendo actitud de batalla.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-No me importa, elige tú, sea lo que sea lo haré.

-Pues entonces…

-¿Qué?

-Espera estoy pensando, pues supongo que podría ser el reto de pagarme lo 85 dólares que me debes de la vez que tuve que pagar las compras de yogurt y zapatos de tí y tus amigas.

-Prefiero verdad- dijo Mabel casi de inmediato

-Nada de nada ya dije el reto y tú diste que lo harías sea lo que sea

-Los retos no tienen que ver con dinero Dip.

-Siempre sabes que excusa poner cuando se trata de pagarme el dinero que me prestas

-Algún día será Dipper, por ahora solo disfruta de tus limitados recursos y de la alegría que es tenerme jeje

-Entonces, respóndeme ¿cuantas funditas de azúcar te has comido hasta ahora? Eso es algo que si me interesa saber

-ÑEEEEEEEEEEE, siguiente pregunta

-¿Bien entonces que te pondré a hacer?, pues supongo que ya que tú te metes en mi vida amorosa pues….. Dime hasta ahora quien ha sido el novio que más cerca has tenido

-Esas cosa son muy personales, y tú no puedes saberlo, cosas de chicas ¿lo sabes?, pero si lo que te preocupa es el hecho de que haya otro hombre en mi vida además de ti, pues entonces deja de preocuparte celosito-dijo frotando su dedo índice en forma circular en la camisa de Dipper

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?, pensaba Dipper, ¿Por qué ella actúa así, casi como si quisiera mandarme mensajes en forma de subtextos?, se me acerca y hace esa clase de afirmaciones, es casi como si supiera que esa clase de cosas me hace sentir ese calor en el pecho y disfrutara provocándolo, mientras él pensaba en esto y seguía conduciendo, no se había percatado que Mabel se había sentado sobre sus propias rodillas en al asiento del copiloto y se iba acercando a él como una leona al acecho de su presa ubicando sus manos sobre la pierna de Dipper más cercana a ella como apoyo y acercaba su cara, al darse cuenta se sorprendió y casi se sale del camino, por suerte la carretera por ahora solo estaba siendo recorrida por ellos y sin ningún auto alrededor no hubo problema alguno en estabilizar el auto, Mabel aun con tranquilidad y a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con una voz baja muy femenina al oído le dijo:

-Bien tú turno paso, y creo que ahora te voy a retar a besar a alguien en este viaje.

Dipper apenas escuchar estas palabras sintió su cara ponerse roja cual tomate, su corazón acelerarse, su temperatura subir, la respiración a ser irregular y el estómago comenzó a arder

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Dipper con una risa nerviosa

Mabel se quedó muda un par de segundos en esa misma posición y entonces habló

-Estaciónate aquí y te lo mostraré- dijo con el mismo tono de antes

Dipper se quedó perplejo pero a pesar de eso casi con movimientos reflejos automáticos el detuvo el carro antes de la entrada a un pequeño poblado de carretera

-Pues bien quieres que te explique lo que dije, con mucho gusto lo haré.

-¿Sí?-vociferó Dipper poniéndose más nervioso pensando en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Sí- dijo Mabel, en un suspiro mientras que empezaba a acercarse más a él lentamente.

Dipper solo alcanzo a quedarse estático esperando lo que tenía que pasar, Mabel se acercó mucho y entonces…. Saco la cabeza por la ventana del piloto en un movimiento rápido y le grito a unas chicas que estaba pasando cerca del auto

-Chicas ¿buscan novio?, mi hermano es muy bueno y dice que ustedes están muy bonitas, anímense él es un gran tipo.

Casi instantáneamente el auto comenzó a moverse y Mabel entro su cabeza a vehículo nuevamente riendo inocentemente, mientras miraba a su hermano con el rostro lleno de vergüenza ajena por lo que ella había hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que se te pasa por la mente?- dijo en tono enojado y ruborizado

-Solo quería que cumplieras el reto, dijo alegremente de forma simple y elevando los hombros

-No vuelvas a hacer esa clase de cosas de nuevo, ¿entendido?

-Muy bien, valla, que gruñón

Después de unas risitas de Mabel por la actitud que había tomado su hermano por lo ocurrido, el resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo pues después de un lunch de galletas y jugos que ellos mismo trajeron ellos de casa, Mabel se quedó dormida y Dipper tuvo que seguir conduciendo, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar porque cuando esa situación se presentó y el pensó mal, no intento detenerla, y también porque al ver lo que hizo en realidad Mabel se sintió tan frustrado, estas preguntas se repetían de manera continua en su cabeza, casi como si fuera un martilleo incesante, ya llegando la noche Dipper despertó a Mabel pues se encontraron con un poblado que tenía lo que buscaba, un edificio de un hotel con su letrero indicando que había cuartos vacantes, ingresaron el auto y bajaron estirándose para luego ir a la recepción y alquilar un cuarto.

-Hola bienvenidos al Road Palace el único hotel 3 ½ estrellas en kilómetros, ¿Desean un cuarto?- Dijo amablemente un hombre alto con una cuantas canas en su cabello negro, por lo menos de unos 45 años pero a pesar de eso se conservaba en buena forma.

-Sí, nos gustaría alquilar una habitación por esta noche.

-Ya veo, después de todo no puedes dejar que una jovencita tan hermosa como ella pase una noche incomoda, ¿no?, disculpen la intromisión pero ¿ustedes son pareja, porque realmente se los ve muy lindo juntos?

-Pues n…

Mabel no dejo terminar la oración a Dipper, se aferró a su brazo y dijo

-Sí, él y yo estamos locos el uno por el otro, ¿no es mi amor?

-P…..p..ppero…..

-Bueno lastimosamente querida parejita, no hay habitaciones grandes como para ustedes dos, pero hay un conjunto de 2 habitaciones contiguas interconectadas que generalmente se las doy a los grupos de amigos que están de viaje, en cuanto al resto de habitaciones vacías solo hay una en los demás pisos.

-Buuu, que lastima, bueno las tomamos- exclamó Mabel

-Perfecto, son 35 dólares la noche e incluimos un desayuno continental mañana en la mañana.

-Bien Dippy págale- dijo la morena tomando las llave de los cuartos.

Dipper aun petrificado por lo rápido que había ocurrido esto para él, reacciono un momento después y le pago al hombre dándole las gracias por las habitaciones, persiguió a Mabel por un corredor hasta el ascensor pues sus habitaciones estaban en el 3er piso, llamaron al ascensor y se dirigieron a sus cuarto los cuales estaban interconectados por una puerta en el muro que dividía las habitaciones, se acomodaron e instalaron sus cosas, cada cual se tomó un baños en su cuarto, y se quedaron unas horas viendo televisión en el cuarto de Dipper, hasta que eran las 11:00 PM, y se fueron a dormir cada quien al su dormitorio, Dipper antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo no podía evitar pensar si Mabel estaba jugando con él por su comportamiento últimamente, tras pensar en esto y estar a punto de cerrar los ojos escucho que la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con el de ella se abría, para dar a ver a una Mabel en shorts y una camisa holgada entrando a su cuarto.

-Dipper, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, gracias por leer y por desgracia tengo una mala noticia, inicie clases en la Universidad :( , por lo cual se me va a hacer un poco difícil escribir pero haré lo que pueda por no demorarme mucho escribiendo los capítulos lo mas pronto posible, sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y comentenme que les pareció, nos vemos la próxima, cuídense, se despide KevDovaFire, cambio y fuera.**


	3. Sueños

**_HOLLLAAAAAAAA, lo sé, lo sé, sé que dije que el capítulo llegaría atrasado y todo pero la verdad dudo que tenga que explicarme pues no creo que se molesten por que llegue antes, bueno el hecho es que tuve tiempo libre ayer y empecé a escribir terminando de hacer 6/8 del capítulo, así que me dije ¿Por qué no terminarlo ya?, así de muchos los quiero a todos mis lectores jeje, bueno de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios ellos me motivan a continuar, también los que dieron como favorito y a los que siguen mi historia, mil gracias a todos ustedes, ahora el capítulo:_**

* * *

Dipper se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en un día soleado ya en Gravity falls por un prado repleto de rosas, tulipanes, margaritas, orquídeas y crisantemos bajo un cielo completamente azul, daba pasos calmadamente mientras una leve brisa acariciaba sus mejillas y refrescaba su cuello y le alborotaba el pelo, continuó con una marcha así durante uno cortos momentos que para él parecían interminables y cada vez más prolongados a cada paso dado, a la lejanía se encontraba su auto estacionado cerca de la carretera, del auto salió Mabel que al verlo se dirigió corriendo hacia él con una alegría solo característica de ella, Dipper hizo lo mismo, en el instante en el que ellos se encontraban a punto de darse un abrazo mutuo cuando llegaran al punto de encuentro luego de correr, cuando se encontraban a unos 3 metros el uno del otro el ambiente cambio drásticamente pues el cielo estaba muy nublado con un tono gris tan depresivo que todos los sentimientos de emoción y confort que un segundo antes él había sentido habían desaparecido en un parpadeo, todo el ambiente también adquirió esta tonalidad, la brisa reconfortante se había convertido en un tempestad protagonizada por un viento huracanado, las flores que adornaban el suelo estaban secas y marchitas.

-Mabel!-grito el chico hacia su hermana que se había detenido en el momento en el que había empezado esa anormalidad climática.

-Dipper!- Exclamo en un tono preocupado ella.

-Mabel estas bien? Quédate ahí, ahora voy.-

Dipper se apresuró a acercarse a su gemela y al dar unos 3 pasos se estremeció al ver como una luz azul empezaba a tomar fuerzas en el interior del auto detrás de Mabel, la luz se concentró en un destello que salió disparado del auto directo hacia su hermana.

-Mabel cuidadooo!

Mabel no reacciono a tiempo y el destello impactó contra su espalda emitiendo un sonido sordo al reventar en su espalda y sacando a la luz un quejido ahogado por parte de la morena, un pequeño hilo de sangre se desplazó por la comisura de su labio y acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo.

Dipper se acercó afanoso hacia donde su hermana yacía en el suelo, con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos y gritando a todo pulmón y con la voz un poco quebrada – NOOO!- cuando llegó hasta ella se arrodillo para tomar la cara de Mabel entre sus manos y pidiendo a suplicas con lágrimas corriendo por su cara -Mabel reacciona, por favor solo abre los ojos, contéstame-, no hubo respuesta alguna. Dipper entre sollozos notó como lo que alguna vez fue el rostro de Mabel se estaba resbalado de sus manos, ella se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas frente a sus ojos, al terminar el proceso, el rostro del chico hincado en el suelo demostraba confusión y horror al observar las cenizas en el suelo de lo que una vez fue Mabel, su asombro creció mas al ver que las cenizas habían empezado a moverse y a reunirse emitiendo el mismo brillo que anteriormente había observado en su auto, las cenizas se concentraron en un solo punto sufriendo una metamorfosis dando a conocer una figura que Dipper conocía como la palma de su mano, el diario No. 3, el diario empezó a levitar y se dirigió al cielo ante la mirada estupefacta del moreno que no atinaba a decir ni una palabra ni realizar ningún movimiento, mientras se elevaba, de entre las nubes salió un figura luminosa era el portal del tío Stan en Gravity falls, el libro se introdujo en él y acto seguido el portal empezó a deformarse casi como si fuera de un material como arcilla separándose en dos esferas que tomaron la forma de un par de ojos con una mirada muy penetrante en ellos, fijos en Dipper, por alguna razón esos ojos eran muy familiares para él, de improviso un tercer ojo apareció sobre los primero estableciendo su posición por encima y entre el par de ojos que aparecieron primero, una ve así un par de voces profundas pronunciaron:

-Perdiste, ahora hazte uno con nosotros, hazte lo que siempre debiste ser-

Dipper despertó empapado de sudor y respirando de forma agitada.

-ahhhhh, ahhh, ahhh, que rayos fue eso?-

* * *

**_Sueños_**

Debido a la cantidad de sudor por la que Dipper estaba mojado, su camisa parecía como si hubiera estado jugando a guerra de globos de agua con Mabel, con temblor en sus manos retiró las sabanas de sus piernas y se dispuso a pararse tomando en cuenta el no despertar a la persona que yacía a su lado, Mabel estaba plácidamente dormida y no quería despertarla, ella se veía tan angelical e inocente cuando dormía que a Dipper le parecía algo terrible despertarla y perder esa vista, con cuidado se puso de pie, volteo a ver a Mabel una vez más antes de dirigirse al baño, acarició su cabello con suavidad y deposito un beso en su frente, al estar así de cera de ella podía sentir su aliento en la barbilla y se quedó como hipnotizado admirando su rostro, inconscientemente había movido su cabeza a una posición donde podía apreciar bien sus parpado cerrado que encerraban un par de ojos del café más claro jamás concebido, su nariz pequeña y delicada , por ultimo sus labios, esos labios que habían provocado a más de un cretino en la escuela, Dipper empezó a perderse en esos labios hasta que una gota de sudor cayo de su cabello a 1 milímetro del rostro de su hermana, esto hizo que recordara lo que iba a hacer hace unos instantes, se apartó de ella y se dirigió al baño con el objetivo de quitarse todo el sudor de encima, no planeaba ducharse solo quitarse la camisa húmeda, abrir la duchar un poco y dejar que el agua corriera por su torso si dejarla llegar a sus pantalones para refrescarlo.

En ese momento a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cómo había terminado compartiendo su cama con Mabel.

-Dipper, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-

-Mabel que haces aquí? Porque no quieres dormir en tu propia cama?-

-Es que nunca había estado sola en esa habitación y la verdad es que no puedo dormir sola ahí-

A pesar de haber crecido Mabel aún conserva algunos miedos de la infancia, como a estar sola a oscuras en un lugar desconocido, supongo que ese miedo es algo común pero presumo que lo desarrollo inconscientemente en las múltiples aventuras con peligro de muerte en cuevas o ese tipo de lugares en Gravity Falls.

-Pero tienes a tu osos de peluche que te acompañe, siempre me has dicho que desde que te lo di te ha cuidado tan bien como yo, no es así?-

-Si pero la verdad estaría más segura si estás conmigo, así como cuando nos enfrentamos a los zombies, las estatuas de cera, al gobblewonker y los demás monstruos.-

Mabel adoptó una posición suplicante juntando las palmas de sus manos a la altura de du mentón, Dipper sabía perfectamente que esa no era una buena idea para él pero por la forma en la que se lo estaba pidiendo se le hacía muy difícil decir que no.

-Mabel lo siento pero no, no estoy de humor para eso después de lo pesadas de tus bromas con las chicas del camino y con ese hombre en la recepción del hotel.-

-Hay lo siento, enserio pero es que simplemente me deje llevar por esas situaciones.-

-Lo siento mi respuesta sigue siendo no, y además ni aunque quisiera, no siempre vamos a estar juntos- dijo un poco desanimado en la última parte refiriéndose a cuando se separen por lo de sus universidades.

-Ese es otro motivo por el cual debemos pasar más tiempo juntos Dip, además será como si volviéramos a ser bebés, compartiremos una misma cama y yo tal vez vuelva a asumir mi puesto como gemela alfa- dijo en tono de broma.

-Ya quisieras, ese honor lo perdiste ya hace mucho- dijo Dipper con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes –pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no-

-Entonces, me dejas?-

-Ya dije que no-

-Ok, lo intente por la buenas pero me obligaste a hacerlo por las malas-Mabel amenazó abalanzándose hacia Dipper en un salto iniciando una ataque mortífero de cosquillas contra el.

Dipper rió con fuerza mientras intentaba contraatacar con más cosquillas en los costados del cuerpo de su hermana, pero al final Dipper perdió, pues era más cosquilludo que Mabel y ella conocía todos los puntos de su anatomía hipersensibles a las cosquillas.

-Ok, ok, ok tu ganas puedes dormir aquí- dijo entre risas ahogadas por la falta de aire.

-Gracias- dijo felizmente mientras regresaba a su cuarto y volvía al de Dipper con una almohada extra.

-Bien entonces este es tu lado y este es el mío, ash, la verdad no sé cómo es que logras conseguir todo lo que quieres de mí-

-Porque me amas- dijo ella alegremente, ambos se recostaron a dormir, Mabel uso la almohada extra de Dipper para asentar su cabeza y la que ella había traído de su cuarto la usó para abrazarlo puesto que con los años se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazando a un peluche por las noches, así fue como con el pasar del tiempo ambos quedaron dormidos.

Al terminar de echarse agua, se secó el exceso de agua del cabello y torax, no se puso la camisa pues la quería dejar secar en el baño por esta noche, dirigiéndose a la cama para descansar con el torax desnudo salió del baño, al momento en que su mano se dirigía hacia el interruptor de la luz una voz débil lo interrumpió

-Dip?

En tono sorprendido pero en voz baja Dipper replicó –Ah, hola Mabs, lamento haberte despertado es solo que necesitaba refrescarme un poco-

-Pero no hace calor-

-Lo sé, lo que pasa es que….-no concluyo la frase pues su mente empezó a divagar en la pesadilla que lo había sacado de sus sueño.- sabes que, no pasa nada, solo me dio calor y ya-

-Seguro?-

-Si Mabs, seguro, ahora volvamos a dormir-

-De acuerdo- dijo en un tono inseguro, pues conocía a su hermano y sabía que él en estos tiempos dormía como piedra cuando podía y esta era una de esas ocasiones, pero también sabía que el confiaba en ella como para decirle lo que pasaba si era importante asique simplemente lo dejo pasar.

-Pues bien, durmamos entonces-

Dipper se metió en la cama y Mabel se reacomodó para dormir, luego de unos minutos Mabel se había vuelto a dormir pero Dipper aún estaba despierto pues lo inquietante de su pesadilla lo estaba manteniendo en vela, ¿Por qué soñé eso?, ¿De quién eran ese par de ojos que parecía conocerlos desde hace mucho tiempo?, ¿Por qué paso eso con Mabel?, ¿Qué quiso decir esa voz con: "Perdiste, ahora hazte uno con nosotros, hazte lo que siempre debiste ser"?, estas eran las preguntas que se cruzaban por su mente, se dio cuenta entonces que talvez estaba buscando las respuestas de un misterio que no pueda descifrar jamás, después de todo era solo un sueño, mientras esos pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente escucho un sonido de algo caerse, pero no nada rompible pues el sonido del objeto al chocar contra el suelo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, entones medio levantándose noto que se le había caído su almohada de abrazar a Mabel, el intento levantarse para recogerla pero Mabel aun dormida se giró y le puso un brazo encima, aprisionándolo en la cama, posiblemente pensado que era su almohada que había cambiado de lugar, Dipper empezando a sentirse incomodo de nuevo, intento quitarse su brazo, algo que le fue imposible pues Mabel empezó a apretarlo y contar ella y para empeorarlo también coloco su pierna sobre él, rodeando su cintura con ella aumentado el estrechamiento empezado por el brazo de la morena, Dipper se quedó sin habla, el calor empezó a inundar su pecho y esas emociones sin identificar se colaban en su cabeza en las oscuridad de sus propios pensamientos.

-Mabel, estas despierta?- pregunto en voz baja, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

En ese entonces Dipper solo estaba ideando un plan para zafarse de su captura y volver a poder dormir tranquila para serenar su mente tanto del asunto de su pesadilla como de lo que ocurría ese ese mismo minuto.

-Bien si empiezo a retorcerme como gusanito hacia abajo talvez pueda librarme sin despertarla-pensó apurado el moreno queriendo sacarse el cuerpo de su hermana tanto esas sensaciones del pecho.

Dipper comenzó con su plan, a pesar de que se movía un poco más rapido de lo que en su mente había especulado, estaba alcanzando su meta, Mabel tenía el sueño pesado desde que alcanzo la pubertad asique no se había despertado y el brazo de la chica ya no estaba en su pecho sino en su mentón.

-Eso es.. solo..un..poco..más- exclamo casi en tono de victoria poco audible, esperaba que la poca barba que tenía por no afeitarse unos días no fuera un detonante del despertar de la chica, los folículos de Dipper se pusieron en una buena actividad cuando llego a los 15 años, por lo que necesitaba afeitarse diario o a los 5 días ya tendría una barba parecida a la de su padre.

Cuando empezó a deslizar el antebrazo de la chica dormida, los labios de ella se pusieron en movimiento emitiendo una palabra casi en forma de suspiro.

-No,..Dipper,..no- solo enunció ella.

Dipper volteo su cara hacia la de ella con expresión de sorpresa al escuchar estas palabras, realmente le habían intrigado, pues esas tres palabras entrecortadas quería decir que estaba soñando con él, pero por lo visto no era un buen sueño, decidió preguntar en la mañana y continuar con el proceso de escape por ahora, en unos cuantos movimientos más lo logró, escapó del brazo de Mabel pero aún faltaba la pierna, algo muy diferente al caso del brazo.

-Bien, entonces ¿Cómo hago esto?, supongo que la única opción viable es retirarla con sus manos- pensó, acto seguido paso del dicho al hecho ya que tomo con suavidad la pierna de Mabel y la empujo lentamente lejos hasta que por fin estaba suelto, se levantó, recogió la almohada caída en el suelo y la introdujo ente los brazos de Mabel que casi instintivamente abrazaron con fuerza, se rió un poco de la escena pues le perecía algo tierno, pero el sueño había empezado a golpearlo y ahora solo quería dormir, prosiguió a caer en su lado de la cama y dormirse en uno cuantos minuto.

Cuando el sol ya brillaba Dipper se sentó en su cama notando que la persona junto a él ya no estaba recostada a su lado, se lamió los labios secos y se pasó las manos por la cara luego por el cabello en un solo movimiento hacia arriba para asegurarse de despertar del todo, cuando se levantó se abrió la puerta del baño, salió una Mabel con una blusa estampada y unos shorts secándose el cabello.

-Vaya por fin despiertas, parecía que hibernabas- dijo de forma alegre.

-Talvez, últimamente parece que necesito exactamente eso- respondió esbozando una sonrisa

-Bien ahora báñate, arréglate, ponte guapo que estoy hambrienta y quiero ese desayuno continental-

-Bien creo que solo me cepillaré los dientes-

Ella lo miro con una ceja levanta exclamando –No. Mi hermanito debe lucir tan bien como su hermana, después de todo sino entonces como irían a darse cuenta que somos gemelos-

-Mabel, te recuerdo que tenemos que aparentar que no lo somos por la bromita que le hiciste a ese hombre ayer en la recepción- dijo en tono reprochante.

-mmmmm, cierto, cierto, pero de todos modos báñate, no pienso seguir viajando con un conductor oliendo a sudor todo el día-

-Ok su majestad, lo haré- Dijo con algo de molestia.

Se dirigió al baño y se duchó, se cepillo los dientes y arreglo un poco su cabello para que adoptara su forma típica, salió del baño, Mabel estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas y las de Dipper del cuarto, ambos salieron del mismo y se dirigieron al comedor para su desayuno, una vez en la mesa Dipper recordó a Mabel pronunciando su nombre en la noche y se dispuso a preguntar.

-Mabs, amm ¿ayer tuviste algún sueño interesante?

-¿Qué?, un sueño…..ah sí- dijo en un tono decaído la última parte.

-Y bien, ¿Qué soñaste?

-Es solo que tuve una pesadilla en la que tú te molestabas conmigo, te ibas y me dejabas sola, luego me entere de que te atropellaron y que podrías…..- Mabel empezaba a demostrar agonía al revivir el sueño y aún más al decirlo en palabras

Dipper rápidamente al ver lo que le provocó intentó calmar a Mabel diciendo –Shhh tranquila Mabs, está bien, estoy aquí y te aseguro que jamás me enojaría tanto contigo como para abandonarte, es más aun enojado jamás te abandonaría, has sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre, sí, recuerda eso todo el tiempo- dijo en tono calmado. Mabel lo vio y su rostro volvió a una expresión feliz.

-Gracias Dip, siempre sabes que decirme- dijo acariciándole la mejilla al muchacho.

En ese instante un hombre llegó hasta donde ellos y les preguntó:

-Buenos días parejita, ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?.

Era el mismo hombre que los atendió en recepción el día anterior.

-Oh, hola señor, la pasamos muy bien gracias por su hospitalidad- Dijo Dipper.

-Me alegro por eso, ¿y cómo está la señorita?.

-Muy alegre y bien descansada- exclamó alegremente con una pequeña risa

-Cuídala bien muchacho, parece ser una chica especial-

-Descuide, lo haré- Al pronunciar esa frase llevó su mano sobre la de Mabel para mantener las apariencias.

-Bueno me despido pues, ojala tengan un muy buen viaje-

-Gracias- ambos dijeron al unísono

El hombre se alejaba mientras Dipper retiraba la mano de la de su herma y ella lo miraba sonriente, Dipper se percató de esto y la miro diciendo:

-¿De que te ríes Mabel Pines, ahora que estas tramando?

-Nada Dip, simplemente me sorprendió que siguieras el juego-

-Tenía que hacerlo, si el descubriera que somos hermanos probablemente uniría ese hecho con el que somos "pareja" y llame a la policía, ellos lleguen, me arresten por depravado, me encierren por varios años, y de seguro no quieres que tu "novio-hermano" valla a prisión no?- concluyo en tono de juego.

-jajajajajajajja, talvez, sería bueno tener a alguien que conozca ese mundo, pero dudo que puedas durar más de 2 días ahí, jajajaja- rió ella.

-Si bien dejemos de planear mi desgracia en la cárcel y comamos-

-Okidoki-

El desayuno fue rápido pues ambos querían llegar a los lugares acordados y especialmente con el viejo Stan en Gravity Falls, apenas terminaron su comida tomaron sus cosas, devolvieron las lleves del cuarto para dirigirse al auto donde metieron sus pertenencias, en medio del acto Dipper recordó que tenía el diario 3 en la maleta del asiento trasero, lo que le hizo recordar su sueño pero decidió ignorarlo pues era solo eso, un sueño, ambos abordaron el auto, Dipper lo arrancó y salieron del hotel directo a continuar su viaje.

* * *

**Ahora sí es seguro que los próximos capítulos duren más en llegar ya que se me está intensificando el trabajo en la U ****, bueno ni modo, se tiene que progresar en la vida, gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, favoritos, etc. Como dije al principio mil gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus comentarios, hacen que este pobre escritor Noob quiera dar lo mejor en este fic para ustedes****, nos vemos en la siguiente y ha****sta la próxima XD.**


	4. Casi pero no

**Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, las cosas se pusieron intensas en la Universidad, ya algunos deben saber, evaluaciones, exámenes, trabajos, etc, pero bueno el caso es que logré terminarlo, en esta ocasión quisiera dedicar este capítulo a un muy buen amigo mío llamado Bryan Irrazabal que está cumpliendo años hoy 26 de junio y es también lector de este fic, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños y si, sé que es poco pero no tengo plata para algo mejor jeje bueno espero que les guste a todos y al final del fic tengo más agradecimientos para otras personas, sin distraerlos más tiempo a continuación el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino al animador troll Alex Hirsch**

* * *

**_Casi pero no_**

-Pues, bien!, otra horas más de camino con mi brobro- Dijo Mabel para intentar romper el hielo, puesto que ninguno de los 2 había dicho nada en un lapso de 10 minutos

-Así es Señorita Pines, y por suerte traje la laptop para asegurarme de que estés distraída para poder conducir con tranquilidad.-

-Oye!- Dijo Mabel algo herida por ese comentario, haciendo un puchero para poner su cara de "seria" y arremetiendo un ligero golpe en el hombro de su hermano.-Cuando eh hecho algo para distraerte o interrumpirte cuando conduces?-

-Nunca- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa irónica recordando cuando apenas había terminado el curso de conducción y Mabel lo forzó a conducir por un helado, mientras que en el camino de regreso a su hogar ella intempestivamente tomo el volante y realizó un giro brusco de él , produciendo que en el acto el cuerpo de Dipper llevado por la fuerza cinética del movimiento fuera a chocar contra la puerta del piloto, solamente para poder apreciar mejor a un tipo que era la nueva ilusión de Mabel en ese entonces, el cual estaba corriendo y llevaba la camisa sudad y pegada a su cuerpo bien tonificado. En ese momento fue que Dipper al notar el porqué de la reacción de su hermana sintió un profundo enojo pero prefirió no demostrarlo puesto que ella se encontraba contenta y no quiso iniciar disputas por algo que ya se había era un comportamiento muy conocido de su hermana.

-Pues entonces porque dices eso?.-

-Por nada Mabs solo olvídalo. Sabes? en la computadora esta guardada toda la serie Patotective que tanto nos gustaba…..-

-Porque no lo dijiste antes?- Dijo la chica interrumpiendo a su hermano y moviéndose rápidamente, tan rápido que casi le da una patada a su hermano, dirigiéndose hacia los asientos traseros para poder agarrar la laptop.

-Muy bien tranquila niña- Intentó tranquilizar su ataque de emoción.

-Oh esto me trae tantos recuerdos Dip-

-Su solo asegúrate de que cuando esté a punto de descargarse apagarla ok?-

-Sí señor- Dijo llevando su mano hacia su frente como si estuviera dando un saludo militar.

-Perfecto Cabo Mabel, contamos con usted para asegurar de que lleguemos vivo a nuestro próximo destino-

-A sus órdenes Sargento Dippingsauce-

Ambos rieron unos momentos por la situación que habían creado, acto seguido cada cual se dedicó a su tarea, después de un lapso de 2 horas conduciendo llegaron a una gasolinera en donde ambos decidieron bajar para estirarse un poco y comprar suministros, Dipper se dispuso a llenar el tanque del auto y Mabel a comprar la comida, mientras estas tareas se realizaban Dipper se encontraba arrecostado en el auto esperando a que la bomba de gasolina terminara su trabajo, pero en eso momento Dipper sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo acompañado por una sensación rara en la nuca, como la que sientes cuando alguien te está observando, pero no puedes localizar a la persona, Dipper volteo a todas partes preguntándose cuál era la razón de esa sensación, nada fuera de lo común, auto pasando por la carretera, aves sobrevolándolo, y un perro que estaba acostado tranquilamente cera de la entrada del pequeño Market de la gasolinera, pero se notó que algo se había movido, justo en la esquina del Market ocultándose presurosamente apenas había notado que el muchacho se había percatado de su presencia, Dipper corrió hacia esa dirección pero no encontró nada, siguió corriendo pensado que talvez podría alcanzar a la persona, le dio la vuelta completa al local sin haber encontrado nada.

-Mmmm, que extraño podría jurar que…-

-Dipper!- advirtió Mabel al salir de la tienda con una funda en brazos señalándole a su hermano en dirección al auto el cual estaba rebosándose de gasolina y mojando el piso con un ya charco de buen diámetro.

-Maldición!- dijo corriendo para quitar la manguera y apagar la bomba de combustible.

-Alguien va a tener que pagar por esto!- exclamó un hombre de mediana edad claramente molesto.

Ya en el auto el chico Pines se lamentaba el hecho culpando a su incambiable habito de ser curioso y no dejar las cosas como están, aunque quien podría culparlo de ser así, unos cuantos veranos en Gravity Falls vuelven a cualquiera un poco más paranoico.

-Que bien, 15 dólares tirados a la basura-

-Tranquilo aún nos queda suficiente como para seguir viajando Capitán Gruñón, asique no te estreses- Dijo Mabel intentado reanimarlo. –Además mira lo que compré- mostro una funda llenas de gusanos de dulce.

-Perfectos mientras no te los metas en la nariz, jajajaja-

-Hey ese era uno de los mejores videos que he hecho, pero como siempre lo he pensado parece que no soy apreciada en mi época-

-Genial llamemos entonces a Blendin para que te lleve a otra época y comprobemos si ese truquito tuyo es del agrado de alguien-

-Dip, cada quien debe hacer lo que le parezca mejor, si eres feliz haciendo alguna cosa, a pesar de que los demás te digan que estas mal, hazla-

Dipper solo dejó escapara un suspiro y dijo –Ojala las cosas fueran así de simples Mabel pero la realidad es diferente, la sociedad tiene miedo a lo diferente o lo nuevo, lo mejor sería esperar un poco e intentar estar bajo perfil al menos hasta que estés seguro de lo que harás no provoque una revuelta entre las masas, muchos científicos y otros hombres en la historia estaban conscientes de esto-

-Y hasta donde sé ellos se atrevieron a ir contra el sistema porque ellos creían en lo que hacían-

-Bueno en eso tienes Razón- Admitió viendo lo valido del punto de su hermana

-Todos los grandes genios de la historia hemos sido de esta manera, menospreciado en el momento que nos toca vivir-

-"Hemos sido de esta manera"?- dijo Dipper con un tono un poco burlón y conteniendo una pequeña risa.

-Si Dip, pronto los libros de historia escribirán de como Mabel Pines filosofa y revolucionaria, emprendió una fiera lucha para lograr de que el derecho de gusanos de dulce en la nariz sea un estatuto más en la constitución de esta gran nación-

-Con un discurso como ese Mabs, no dudes que tendría mi voto si te lanzaras a la presidencia- dijo con alegría olvidando el mal sabor de boca que ese momento extraño le había costado.

-Ves es mejor estar feliz y no amargado por algo insignificante-

-Si eso creo, pero no se me quita la idea de que tengo mantener bien vigilados la ubicación de a dónde van o salen esos gusanos, después de todo, no has cambiado casi nada en estos años-

-Hay Dip, yo solamente digo que uno no debe pretender convertirse en algo que no es por razones burdas como lo que dicen los demás, uno tiene que ser o en el caso de que cambiaras volver a ser lo que siempre has sido o debías ser-

En ese microsegundo en el que Mabel terminó la oración a la mente de Dipper regresó ese escabroso sueño extraño, pues el mensaje de Mabel y el de ese sueño era prácticamente el mismo, el muchacho un poco sumido en esa relación que había detectado se perdió en su mente durante unos segundos para poder procesarlo todo, esto fue interrumpido al sentir algo de presión en su hombro, volvió a la realidad para voltear a su izquierda y ver el rostro de Mabel a pocos centímetros del suyo, observándolo fijamente con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de su humero, Dipper no se sobresaltó pero quedó petrificado ante ese escenario, logró recobrar la movilidad al recordar que llevaba el volante entre manos y estaba conduciendo volviendo sus ojos al camino.

Mabel se apartó de su hombro y dijo -Estas actuado un poco diferente últimamente, me atrevería a decir que hasta algo loco-loco hermanito-

-Qué?, no, no, no, es solo que he estado pensando mucho últimamente e ideas me vienen a la mente, etc-

-Ideas acerca de qué?, acaso de mí-

En ese instante Dipper sintió un ardor en el estómago en intentó responder de la manera más calmada posible –Porque crees que son ideas respecto a ti?- Dijo poniendo el tono mas casual que pudo.

-Porque ese comportamiento raro que tiene es cuando estoy contigo o cerca de ti- exclamo ella en tono inocente.

-No, nada de eso-

-Entonces son ideas de ese libro que tanto quieres escribir pero que no encuentras una buena temática para iniciarlo?-

Dipper había mencionado ya desde hace unos meses que le gustaría escribir una novela de algo pero la verdad ningún tema le había parecido apropiado para poder escribir, había pensado en relatar sus aventuras con sus amigo y su hermana en los veranos de Gravity Falls pero estaba en duda pues esos eran unos de los recuerdos más especiales que tenía y no estaba seguro de querer compartirlos con el mundo tal como pues parecía que quería seguir el mismo sendero que su ahora de nuevo desaparecido tío Ford.

-Sí, es eso- le respondió a su hermana tomando la salida que ella misma le había brindado.

-Muy bien entonces dime de que va a tratar-

-ok, pues, bueno la novela tratara de 2 chicos y un viaje- expresó el muchacho no sabiendo que más decirle a su compañera de toda la vida.

-Dip, eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo- dijo con tono y expresión de obviedad, detectando que lo dicho por Dipper era algo que apenas en ese momento se había inventado. -Dime, entonces vas a escribir sobre nosotros o algo así?, nuestros veranos juntos en Gravity Falls? o nuestra vida como gemelos?-

-Bueno, me atrapaste en verdad no sé todavía de que escribir el libro, pero lo más probable es que tal vez sea algo de ciencia ficción usando las referencias de criaturas del diario-

-Ese es un buen tema, podría interesarles a muchos-

-Es probable-

-Por ahora ya tienes la base pero sería bueno que no introduzcas mucho en ese proyecto como lo hacías antes con las investigaciones paranormales-

-Descuida, después de lo de Bill te puedo asegurar que no me he vuelto tan obsesivo como entonces- dijo recordando el día en el que Bill se apoderó de su cuerpo para obtener el libro

-Sí, claro, como digas hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa incrédula.

-En ese caso dígame señorita Pines en que momento he recaído en esos malos hábitos- dijo el moreno seguro de que no podría responderle.

\- Déjame recordar, cuando tuviste la idea de escribir esa novela, la vez que intentabas resolver problemas de cálculo cuando apenas estábamos en el 2do año de secundaria, cuando planeabas decirle a Mary Smith o cuando tu…-

-Ok, ok , vaya si que tienes buena memoria para ese tipo de cosas, además como es que sabes todo eso?-

-Jeje no hay nada que puedas hacerme pasar por alto bro-bro-

-Muuuyyy bien, que tal si por ahora dejamos de hablar de mí eh? Lo cual es extraño que estemos haciendo.

-Porque?- Preguntó algo confundida Mabel

-Enserio tengo que decirlo?, jajajajaja, ok, pues porque por lo general hablamos de todo tipo de cosas menos de mí, lo que es algo bueno porque tampoco hay mucho que decir de mí, soy alguien simple-

-Jajajajajaja, Dipper simple jajajaja-

-Y ahora porque te ríes?-

-Jajajajajajajaja, es simple Mister simple, jajajajaja Eres la persona más compleja que jamás haya conocido y te catalogas como "simple", jajajajaja-

-Complejo?, eso no es cierto-

-Vamos Dip, tú tienes la manía complicar todo-

-Claro que no- dijo algo ofendido por la declaración de Mabel

-Me vas a hacer hablar- dijo Mabel dirigiéndole su mirada hacia su hermano conteniendo la risa y levantando la ceja-

-Definitivamente tengo que encontrar una manera de mantener mis cosas privadas forma privada-

-Lamento decirte que jamás lo lograras Dippingsauce jeje-

Luego de eso Dipper se dedicó a conducir mientras que Mabel había agarrado su iPod reproduciendo un remix completo de todo tipo de canciones melosas de bandas actuales e incluso unas cuantas de la antigua banda de chicos "Varias Veces", pasaron alrededor de 35 minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una parada que Dipper había tenido planeada hacer, tomó una desviación por un camino que conducía hacia un complejo boscoso donde se encontraron un grupo de cabañas después de pasar un gran letrero de "Bienvenidos al Hotel y complejo Turístico Sky Waterfall", Dipper estacionó el auto y le hizo una seña a su hermana indicándole que debían bajar de vehículo.

-Dip, que hacemos aquí, acaso vamos a quedarnos?-

-No. Solo nos detuvimos porque encontré que aquí hay unas cascadas muy bonitas y pensé que te gustaría poder verlas y darte un baño en ellas o simplemente jugar un rato-

-Enserio, wow siempre quise eso, aunque prácticamente nos dimos un baño en una cascada cuando huíamos del gooblewonker- Mabel pronunció con un claro entusiasmo a punto de dar brincos de felicidad

-Pero la ventaja de esto es que no habrá monstruos que nos obliguen a escapar y escondernos dentro de la cascada, o al menos eso espero-

-No estamos aún en Gravity Falls asique creo que por ahora no deberíamos preocuparnos por cosas como esa-

Mientras ellos hablaban no se percataban que un joven de unos 23 años se acercaba a ellos, al llegar al lugar en el que los gemelos se encontraban conversando y rememorando sucesos el muchacho tosio un poco para hacer notar su presencia.

-Ajaaaaammm-

-Ah?, hola amigo que se te ofrece- Dipper inquirió

-Hola, soy Zebedeo pero solo díganme Zeb, trabajo aquí y es irónico puesto que yo planeaba preguntarles lo mismo- dijo Zeb un tono muy amistoso.

-Estamos aquí por la cascada- Mabel manifestó sonriendo

-Ohhh si claro, debí haber supuesto eso, bueno en ese caso están de suerte porque soy el guía de las parejas que quieren ir a la cascada-

-Qué?, no no no no no, nosotros somos _hermanos_\- Dipper aclaró haciendo énfasis en el "hermanos"

-Lo lamento amigo pero no es muy común que un par de hermanos estén por estos rumbos solos- mencionó Zeb un poco avergonzado disculpándose por ponerlos en esa situación incómoda.

-No hay problema amigo-

-Pues entonces si quieren ir a la cascada será mejor que compren agua y traigan algo que ponerse para darse un baño si es que eso quieren o bien llevar algo para relajarse, la verdad es que es un lugar muy tranquilo-

-Perfecto, solo espéranos un poco Mabel y yo alistaremos nuestras cosas para ír-

-De acuerdo los veré en ese arco de allá- exclamó señalando el sito del arco y se aleja.

-Mabs tú compra el agua y yo me encargaré de traer la rop….-se detuvo de inmediato al notar como su hermana se encontraba parada con las manos tras la espalda ladeando su cabeza para poder mirarlo y balanceándose ligeramente apoyada en sus talones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Confundido por esta postura de su hermana Dipper preguntó –Porque me estas mirando así?-

-Por nada, es solo que esta ya es la segunda vez en este viaje que creen que somos pareja- mencionó con la sonrisa aun con el mismo grado de felicidad de hace unos momentos

-Ah, era eso, y sabes, ahora que lo pienso me sorprende que no nos hayas querido hacer una pareja de nuevo-

-jeje bueno esta vez quise evitarte el problema para que no estés de gruñón conmigo otra vez-

-Esa fue una decisión inteligente-

-Sí-

Ambos se quedaron sin nada que decirse el uno al otro hasta que recordaron que tenían a alguien esperándolos en un arco listo para dirigirlos a su destino, Dipper le repitió lo que le estaba diciendo a Mabel y ambos se dirigieron a hacer lo suyo, mientras Dipper empacaba en una mochila su ropa y el diario 3 se preguntaba donde su hermana habría dejado su traje de baño, mientras pensaba e eso Mabel llegaba con un par de botellas de agua grande y agarraba un bolso de playa que se encontraba entre el resto del equipaje.

-Dip tú avanza yo recogeré mi traje de baño y las toallas ya que se en que maleta lo puse-

-Ok Mabs, entonces dame las botellas para llevarla yo y que no cargues más peso-

-2 botellas de agua no pesan tanto Dip, bueno al menos no para mí- dijo Mabel en tono un tanto burlón.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, por si lo olvidaste ahora soy más fuerte que antes-

-Aun sigues siendo el mismo chico de 12 años para mí-

-Me parece bien porque para mí también sigues siendo la misma infantil de 12 años- le alborotó el cabello a su hermana al terminar la frase.

-Oye no me despeines-

-Sí, sí claro, Mabs solo date prisa no tenemos que hacer que Zeb espere mucho-

-Okis-

Dipper se tomó las botellas de agua, las guardó en su mochila y se la montó en el hombre caminado hacia el arco que conducía a un camino de tierra rodeado de vegetación que se notaba que luego de cierto trayecto se dirigía hacia abajo en forma de escaleras también constituidas de tierra, se encontró con Zeb y le pidió que esperara un poco a Mabel, no tomó más de 3 minutos en que la mencionada se hiciera presente y los 3 se dirijan a la cascada, el camino fue algo y el sol bastante abrazador por lo que llegaron a la cascada muy acalorados.

-Bien, llegamos chicos, eh aquí lo prometido, por cierto hay una pequeña cueva detrás de la cascada, solo si quieren meterse un rato ahí- dijo Zeb mostrando con la palma abierta en dirección a las cascadas – Por allá encontraran unos baños en los cuales podrán cambiarse-

-Gracias Zeb, vamos Mabs-

Dipper tomó de la mano a Mabel y se encaminaron hacia los baños, Dipper no tardó casi nada en cambiarse, salió del baño y se dispuso a acercarse a la pequeña laguna donde caía la cascada.

-Espérame Dippingsauce- se escuchaba la voz de Mabel al fondo, Dipper se quedó sin aliento al ver que Mabel no estaba vistiendo su común traje de baño de una pieza color rosa sino un sexy traje de 2 piezas color celeste muy ceñido a su cuerpo que hacía claramente notable la curva de la cintura de la chica.

-Vaya Mabel y esa ropa?-

-Oh esto lo compré hace poco, te gusta?-

-Sí… quiero decir claro, te vez muy linda en el- aclaró con rubor después de haber quedado embobado luego de haber pronunciado la primera palabra de la oración .Que tal si vamos ya a bañarnos?-

-Me parece bien- Mabel mencionó acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

Al llegar a la pequeña laguna ambos ya estaban mojados por el rocío que el agua de la catarata producía al chocar contra la laguna bajo ella, eso n les quitó las ganas de meterse en el pequeño pozo de agua, ambos pasaron un buen rato nadando hasta que Mabel comenzó una guerra de agua.

-Toma esto Dip- exclamó al lanzarle agua en la cara

-Ya verás- Dipper arremetió con un ataque similar

El combate continuó durante 8 minutos hasta que Mabel emprendió una retirada, acción la cual Dipper no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Empiezas la guerra y luego solo te marchas que clase de estrategia es esa- exclamaba a su hermana en broma

Mabel hizo como si no lo escuchaba y se movió hacia la cascada atravesándola y quedando del otro lado, Dipper la siguió y salió del agua en la cueva detrás de la cortina de agua que caía tras de él, no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla puesto que la caverna no era profunda y la correteó por el lugar hasta que finalmente la atrapó por la cintura, Mabel ofreció resistencia pataleando y riendo frenéticamente hasta que cedió y aun con los brazos de su hermano rodeándola por la cintura ella giró sobre si quedando cara a cara con el muchacho, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos hasta que Mabel habló.

-Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella

-No lo sé- respondió el en tono bajo

De pronto Dipper empezó a entrever un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hermana y no pudo evitar querer acercarse a ella, la estrechó mas contra él quedando más cerca el uno del otro, Dipper empezaba a sentir como el pulso empezaba a subir y su visto se enganchó en el rostro de Mabel, poco a poco sin que él se diera cuenta había empezado a acercar su cara a la de ella, para cuando notó la cercanía, él estaba a menos de 2 centímetros de que su nariz chocara contra la mejilla de la chica que tenía aprisionada entre sus brazo y que no protestaba en lo absoluto por lo que estaba haciendo, solo se quedaba observando sus movimiento.

-Esto no es posible que estoy haciendo ella es mi hermana- el lado racional de Dipper decía en su cabeza, sin embargo el deseo de probar esos labio que estaban justo frente a él y lo intenso del momento ahogaban esa vocecilla de su mente, solo se acercaba lentamente hasta su objetivo sin siquiera pensar en que pasaría después, solo importaba el aquí y el ahora.

Los labios de los gemelos Pines estaban a punto de conectarse cuando algo interrumpió el momento,

-Chicos están dentro de la cueva, por favor respondan- era Zeb, que los estaba llamando desde el otro lado del manto de agua a su derecha, Dipper entró en razón e inmediatamente se alejó de Mabel y desviando el rostro por la vergüenza de lo que había estado a punto de hacer aunque también por el tono carmesí en su rostro dijo

-Si Zeb estamos aquí, no te preocupes- tomo un largo respiro y continuó –vamos Mabel, salgamos de aquí- Dipper solo caminó rápido hacia fuera de la cueva sin siquiera mirar hacia donde su hermana estaba intentando mentalmente encontrar la explicación más lógica del porqué de lo que casi sucedió allí.

* * *

**El capítulo está un poco más largo que los demás y es esa la razón por la que lo subo tarde ya que me dediqué parte de la tarde a escribir este capítulo y no me centraba mucho por múltiples distracciones pero hice todo lo que pude para terminarlo bien, también quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que me han dejado reviews como: Slash Torrance, Elly 1234, Ayelen, Bubblesthepimagi, Elice Afrodita, marc, Ayelen e Insane Wise-man, asi como a los que han dado como favorito o siguen la historia, lamento no poder poner sus nombres pero el sueño ya me está ganando jeje, ustedes son los artífices de que este fic continúe con su camino y de que quiera continuar con este proyecto, un sincero gracias a todos, lo sé, me estoy poniendo sentimental y meloso y todo eso pero me parecía que valía la pena decirlo, de no ser por ustedes talvez no habría avanzado a más del primer capítulo, por ahora estoy contento con lo que se a llegado hasta el momento, por ultimo de nuevo felicidades a mi amigo Bryan por su cumpleaños, sigan dejándome sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, KevDovaFire, cambio y fuera**.


	5. Un nada deseado reecuentro

**jaja, bueno en cualquier caso les traigo amorsh con un nuevo capítulo de este humilde fic acerca de este shipping que tanto nos encanta, sin mucho más que decir les dejo el capítulo y que disfruten ;)**

* * *

**_Un nada deseado reencuentro_**

Mientras Dipper se acercaba caminando hacia el manto de agua frente a él con la cabeza gacha e intentando no mirar nada más que su delantera Mabel lo seguía de cerca, entonces el moreno salto al agua empozada bajo el queriendo evitar el impacto directo del agua que caía, buceó un poco y emergió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Zeb que lo veía salir solo y las cosas de los gemelos.

Dipper empezó a hurgar entre las cosas que había traído y sacó el diario 3

-Y tu hermana amigo?

-Solo llámame Dipper, Zeb y en cuanto a mi hermana creo que ya estará por salir- dijo en un tono distante el muchacho cuya cabeza estaba al borde de la locura aun intentando entender ¿qué demonios fue lo que por poco y por la afortunada intervención de Zeb casi se realizó?

Dicho y hecho luego de que el moreno casi terminó la frase Mabel salió del agua con la gracia y sensualidad de una ninfa griega, dirigiéndose al par de chicos conversando

-Zeb este lugar es verdaderamente increíble, gracias por mostrárnoslo- dijo la chica feliz, dirigiéndose a su guía

-Bueno Mabel eso no es algo que tengan que agradecerme jeje-mencionó con tono de modestia, -De cualquier manera sería mejor que aprovecharan el tiempo ya que solo podemos estar aquí por una hora y media-

-Suficiente tiempo para mí y mi hermanito-

-Ahh, sí claro, sabes Mabel tu disfruta del agua creo que por unos momentos leeré y luego te alcanzo si?-

-Awwww, Dippeeerrrrrr!, estábamos divirtiéndonos-

Dipper solo le dio una miranda de: lo siento pero, por ahora no mientras encogía sus hombros, sin embargo internamente el piensa algo mas como:-Divirtiéndonos?, casi la beso, casi beso a mi propia hermana, casi hago algo que simplemente jamás haría alguien en su sano juicio y dices que nos divertíamos?!, acaso aún sigues siendo tan inocente como para ver lo que casi te hago Mabel?, por Dios!-

-ok Dipper, te dejaré leer-dijo en tono triste puesto que sabía perfectamente que intentar despegar a su hermano de una lectura era casi imposible, muy pocas veces lo había logrado solo porque lo tomaba por sorpresa y lograba hacerlo olvidar de leer, para su desgracias este no sería el caso.

-Muy bien Mabs- respondió desviando la vista hacia el suelo

Mabe se puso en marcha de vuelta a sus labores de recreación, Dipper la miraba mientras se dirigía a ese parque acuático natural, claro hasta que fue interrumpido por Zeb.

-Dipper estás bien? te noto algo distante, casi como si solo tu cuerpo y una minúscula parte de tu mente estuvieran aquí-

-Qué cosa?- dijo dando una gesticulación de estar adormecido

-Si exactamente a eso me refiero-

-De qué?-

-Que estás distante y tu mente parece divagar con facilidad-

-Oh, eso, sí creo que he estado así últimamente-

\- Bueno, cambiando un poco de tema que libro tan curioso es el que traes ahí-señaló el diario.

-Sí que lo es, es por así decirlo una reliquia familiar-

Vaya que interesante- respondió Zeb claramente interesado en lo que Dipper había dicho

La expresión de Dipper volvió a ser distante y pensativa, Zeb tuvo que intervenir preguntando para asegurarse

-Es serio Dipper estas bien? parece que algo te preocupara o molestara-

-Pues es que….- Dipper se quedó en silencio y Zeb comenzó a verlo como para analizarlo por un momento, terminando el análisis concluyo exclamando

-Buen pues hasta donde eh podido ver, ustedes tendrían la edad como para ya haber salido de la secundaria, así que supongo que podría ser un problema referente a la Universidad o en cómo seguir con la vida en cuanto a una vocación o algo así-

-Jeje, ojala fuera tan sencillo como eso Zeb-

-Oh, es algo familiar?-

-Supongo que, algo así- dijo en voz baja la última parte

-Bueno en ese caso creo que no debería entrometerme, disculpa si te puse en una situación incomodo, ya que pues, pff, un extraño no debería estar preguntándote cosas personales y menos cuando se trata de algún asunto familiar y…-

-No, no, no, no- interrumpió Dipper intentando no hacer sentir mal a Zeb por su curiosidad-No me incomoda esto, es solo que es algo u poco más complicado de lo que incluso yo puedo entender-

Zeb solo lo miró atentamente durante un par segundos y respondió-Es algo con respecto a ella?- terminó de decir señalando a Mabel que jugaba en el agua

Dipper se quedó helado, ¿en verdad era tan obvio?, tratando de salir de la impresión e intentando actuar algo casual, esperando que Zeb no haya imaginado algo siquiera cercano a lo que por poco sucedió en esa cueva esbozó frotándose la nuca-Jaja, vaya parece como si fueras psíquico- Dipper se maldijo a sí mismo al no haber dado una respuesta intentando desviarlas sospechas de Zeb

-La verdad no creo que exista alguien con esa habilidad en la faz de la tierra-

-No diría eso si hubieras visto lo que yo-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No, nada solo…-Dipper intento arreglar su voz ya un poco tensa –nada solo a veces digo cosas sin sentido-

-Bueno, si el caso fuera que estas preocupado por ella porque se separan por primera vez durante un largo periodo de tiempo por la universidad entonces despreocúpate, ella parece ser autosuficiente a pesar de su comportamiento aún algo infantil-

-Jaja, sí, supongo-

-De lo único que deberías preocuparte es que los chicos estén todos buscando algo con ella porque la verdad ella es muy bonita- dijo Zeb en tono pícaro dándoles unos ligeros topes con el codo en las costillas del moreno con la intención de bromear.

Dipper solo lo miró con una cara dando la más pura expresión de What the fuck?

-jeje, lo siento no debí ser tan confianzudo- mencionó Zeb avergonzado por su comportamiento, en ese momento el celular de Zeb sonó, él solo miró la pantalla para saber quién lo llamaba y volteó hasta donde estaba Dipper-vaya, no te molesta si dejamos esta conversación por ahora?, es que enserio es importante-

-No te preocupes, después de todo me dirigía a leer-

-Claro- Zeb contestó entonces la llamada caminando hacia otro lado, en cuanto a Dipper, decidió entrar un poco en la vegetación de su alrededor, solo quería un lugar donde la imagen se su hermana en un traje de baño no lo acosara así que se metió lo suficiente como para que eso no fuera un problema, al encontrar un diminuto claro del bosque que le pareció cómodo se sentó recostado en un gran nogal y procedió a leer de nuevo el diario observando las ultimas acotaciones dadas por el Tío Ford mientras aún estaba con él antes de su desafortunada desaparición luego de….

El ambiente de pronto se puso helado y pesado, el aire volvía más fino dificultando un poco el trabajo de respirar, todas las aves que se escuchaba y las pocas que se alcanzaban a ver entre las hojas se callaron y huyeron rápidamente como si su mayor predador estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, Dipper se estremeció ante la halada corriente de aire pero no le tomó mucha importancia pues simplemente infirió que tal vez era parte del clima común del área, además él estaba mojado y sentiría cualquier corriente de aire un poco aumentada, pero ¿Cómo explicar lo de las aves?, pues no lo hizo, la mente de Dipper solo quería salir de esa actual realidad sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de sus aventuras y peleas en su verano en Gravity Falls que eran unos de los recuerdos que más lo reconfortaban llevándole alegría y una que otra risas al recordar lo obsesionado que estaba con Wendy entre otras acciones que ahora le parecían chistosas.

-Será mejor que si quiero leer algo aquí me apresure, no sé cuánto tiempo ya hayamos gastado aquí-

Dipper comenzó leyendo acerca de las primeras criaturas que se encontró en Gravity Falls, los gnomos, veía como se había acotado más información de ellos como la de su debilidad no encontrada por su tío que el mismo terminó añadiendo, las altas ondas de sonido que producía el silbato para cerdos que Guideon usó para dominarlos cuando les robó la cabaña, se le vino a la mente un vago recuerdo de cómo le parecía haber leído que Guideon había salido de la prisión poco tiempo después de haber sido encarcelado como parte de un programa de libertad condicional, el lunático, según lo que había dicho al periódico había cambiado y recapacitado en su camino, algo difícil de creer pero que comenzó a parecer real cuando los ayudó momentáneamente ante su enfrentamiento con Bill para poder evitar que el pudiera realizar su plan, saliendo de esos recuerdos pasó página tras página atesorando todo las visiones de lo que pasó ese verano del 2012 en que casi se cumple la profecía maya y Bill trae el fin del mundo con él, pero bueno, lo importante es que se evitó, al terminar de leer todo del libro cuanto se refería a las anomalías de la ciudad recordó que olvidó traer la lámpara de luz ultravioleta para poder leer los textos de tinta invisible, por otro lado era una fortuna pues en un periodo algo así de entre los 14 y 15 años de su vida tuvo que usar lentes correctivos por leer continuamente con esa clase de luz, por suerte no legó a mayores y no necesitó ir mas haya en cuanto a un tratamiento, el libro se acabó más rápido de lo que esperaba pero no quería volver aún así que simplemente se recostó en al árbol y se puso cómodo cerrando los ojos, luego de unos minutos de haberse relajado se alertó al escuchar ruidos extraños a lo lejano, al comprender que pasaba abrió sus ojos que aún se encontraban cerrado y notó instantáneamente algo, una espiral de nubes rojizas se había formado en el cielo, no podía entender que estaba pasando solo que no era algo bueno, de pronto se escuchó un risa psicótica y del centro de la espiral comenzó a formarse u hoyo por el cual unos entes como sombras salía a montones , solo para dar lugar a que un cumulo de nubes comenzara a desplazarse más cerca al suelo, para cuando estaba cerca ese montón de vapor de agua se volvió tan oscuro como la brea y se separó en tres porciones comenzando a tomar formas solidas que para desgracia de Dipper el conocía, el mismo trio de ojos que había visto en sus sueños hace poco, los cuales lo miraban de la misma manera que lo observaban en su primer encuentro mientras esos seres como sombras los rodeaban a ambos.

-Quién eres? Eres alguna clase de demonio o algo por el estilo?- dijo en tono de reto a esos ojos descomunalmente grandes, el moreno empezó a esperar una respuesta pero no la consiguió.

-Vamos dime cuál es tu nombre y que quieres conmigo?- lo retó nuevamente

-Vaya, vaya realmente me entristece que no te acuerdes de mí Pinetree.-

-Bill?!-

En ese momento los ojos de extraordinario tamaño frente a él se incendiaron uniéndose en una gran esfera de fuego hasta que el fuego se apagó mostrando una figura triangular oscura que flotaba, el ojo de ese ente se dio a ver abriéndose rápidamente y este comenzó a tomar sus colores característicos, el bastón se materializó al instante dando a conocer completamente su ya conocida forma completamente igual a como se la recordaba

-Bien, bien, miren quien ya creció, el pequeño Dipper Pines, vaya, ahora ya no pareces tan tonto y escuálido como te recordaba, me alegra mucho verte niño- dijo acercándose a Dipper mientras asentaba su codo sobre el hombro del muchacho como di de amigos de toda la vida se tratara.

-De verdad lamento que el sentimiento no sea mutuo Bill-dijo en tono de repudio quitando el brazo de Bill se du hombro-Ahora dime, que quieres esta vez eh?, quieres acaso robarme mi cuerpo de nuevo o simplemente hacerme lo mismo que al tío Ford le hiciste eh?-

Bill se alejó un poco del muchacho -Oye tranquilo solo pasaba por el lugar, paseaba y observaba, por cierto ¿Por qué tan agresivo conmigo Pinetree?- mencionó en tono de falsa inocencia.

-Por favor Bill! Es acaso necesario que lo diga? Tu casi nos destruyes a todos, conozco tus jugarretas y la clase de cosas que eres capaz de hacer-

-Oh!, en serio?, entonces dime, si sabes como soy entonces..- Bill se agrandó adquiriendo el color rojo y su voz característica de cuando se enojaba-¿Porque no me temes?- las sombras que los rodeaban empezaron a formar círculos en el aire alrededor de ambos formando un enorme torbellino de oscuridad

Dipper retrocedió un poco y volviendo a una postura seria y confiada replicó-Porque te vencí, Bill-

Bill regresó a su tamaño y aspecto normal a carcajadas- Jajajajajaja, de verdad crees eso jajajajajaja-

-Tus planes se frustraron por mí, Mabel, el tío Stan y el Tío Ford, asi que sí, creo que eso cuenta como una derrota para ti-

-Jajajaja, ahh, ahora recuerdo porque me medio agradabas- rió secándose una lagrima producida por la risa excesiva- Veo que cualidades como mmm….no sé si llamarlo inocencia o estupidez pero parece que te ha perdurado a través de los años –

-Dejémonos de palabrería y al grano Bill-

-Sigues siendo tan ansioso como siempre eh?, bueno en cualquier caso lo terminarás sabiendo- Bill lo rodeo dando una vuelta entera alrededor de Dipper mientras este último no le despegaba la vista de encima –Bien en primer lugar tengo que aclarar que unos tontos como tú y tu familia que ni siquiera son suficientemente observadores para poder notar que solo lograron retrasar lo inevitable-

-Y redujimos tus poderes mucho por lo cual te volviste débil al no poder..-

-Basta!- Bill volvió a su apariencia gigante y enojada-Solo calla esa impertinente boca tuya niño!-

-Ja, si de verdad tuvieras los poderes que tenías al principio estaría haciendo algo más que solo hablarme, inclusive vendrías solo y no acompañado por estas cosas- Dipper dijo muy confiado en lo que decía.

-Otro error en el que por tu limitada capacidad mental Pinetree- Bill vuelve a su forma normal-Mi objetivo no era enfrentarte en ningún momento solo ganar tiempo- mencionó el demonio interdimencional con una clara expresión de estar seguro en lo que decía- Además déjame decirte que los tenebris custos no son algo que puedas tomarte a la ligera estúpido mortal!-

-Espera.. ganar tiempo?- Dipper se quedó pensativo con esta frase-Pero ganar tiempo para qu….- El corazón del chico Pines se petrificó y un frio le recorrió la columna al rememorar lo que le había pasado en el sueño, pero no a él –Maldición, Mabel!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza al haber descubierto a lo que Bill se refería, las sombras se fueron dispersando a medida que Dipper pensaba que hacer, al ver el camino libre que aquellos entes oscuros habían dejado, Dipper corrió a través del bosque buscando desesperadamente llegar hasta donde se encontraban su hermana y Zeb, corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin detenerse e incluso sabiendo que había dejado tirado el diario en su pelea verbal con Bill, para cuando llegó, esas criaturas a las que Bill había llamado "tenebris custos" o al menos a ellos parecía que se referí estaba alborotadas alrededor de la cascada dando vueltas alrededor de ella

-Mabeelll!-

No se escuchó nada hasta después de un par de agónicos segundo para Dipper al cuál le parecieron eternos

-Dippeeerrr-

-Mabel no te preocupes voy a salvarte- el muchacho corrió hacia donde se encontraban su hermana pero en el trascurso fue embestido por una de esas criaturas oscuras, al intentar levantarse esas mismas criaturas lo detuvieron en el suelo apresando sus brazos y piernas, Dipper forcejeó lo más que pudo pero esas criaturas no cedían y lo mantenían inmovilizado en el suelo, una de esos tenebris custos se acercó al rostro de Dipper mostrando un cara con la mueca del más puro dolor y agonía, cuencas vacías y una boca bastante grande y abierta, ese ser emitió un sonido parecido a un chillido y procedió acercarse aún más a Dipper el cual solo cerro los ojos y se dispuso a pelear aún más fuerte pero sus fuerzas de pronto se extinguían, esa cosa sobre él estaba drenando sus fuerza, segundo tras segundo que permanecía ahí se volvía más débil, mientras Dipper se desvanecía podía escuchar la voz de su hermana gritándole.

-Dipper!…. Dipper!…. Dipperrr!. Dippeerrrr!-un momento de silencio se presentó y luego se escuchó más fuerte-Dipper despierta!-

-Ahh- Dipper se sobresaltó al despertar y también influyó en su reacción al contemplar el rostro de su hermana tan cerca del suyo como la primera cosa que ve al ser despertado-Mabel! Oh, estas bien!-se abalanzó sobre su hermana abrazándola eufóricamente

-Sí Dip, claro que estoy bien pero, ¿porque lo dices?-

-En ese momento Dipper recién cayó en cuenta de lo que había vivido en esos momentos: su enfrentamiento con Bill y contra los tenebris custos, el no haber podido haber ayudado a Mabel en ese momento que tanto lo necesitó, en si todo, no había sido nada más que otro sueño.

-Esteee, Dipper ya puedes soltarme-

Dipper se alejó instantáneamente intentando no mirar el rostro de Mabel por ahora, aún se sentía incómodo por lo que sucedió antes y la verdad el abrazarla no le ayudó a sentirse mejor para nada.

Mabel golpeó a su hermano dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza-Como se te ocurre venir hasta aquí y quedarte dormido estaba muy preocupada Dip- le dijo en tono de gran preocupación.

-Lo lamento Mabs es solo que..- no pudo completar la frase

-Es solo que nada, que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo, por aquí hay serpientes por lo que me dijo Zeb y tú vienes todo confiado pensando en quien sabe qué a dormirte por aquí- con Dipper que estaba aún sentado frente al árbol Mabel tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos acariciando suavemente su mejilla izquierda-Simplemente no quiero que nada malo te pase Dipper, es algo que jamás podría superar, el perderte sería lo pero para mí- esas palabras tan tiernas de Mabel realmente eran reconfortantes para Dipper, el hecho de que ella le recordara lo importante que él era para ella lo cual lo sonrojó.

-Gracias Mabs pero descuida no te vas a poder librar de mí durante un muuuuyyyy largo tiempo, es una promesa, jaja- exclamó pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana para acercarla más hacia él, en verdad amaba su compañía, ambos se levantaron

-Muy bien tonto ahora tenemos que regresar con Zeb antes de hacer que el pobres se meta en problemas por nuestra talvez sería mejor decir tú culpa-

-Auch, eso dolió- bromeó-Ok, solo déjame recoger el libro-, al agacharse para recogerlo notó algo peculiar, en una de las páginas del diario que deberían estar en blanco había un escrito de una letra que claramente no era la suya: "Nos veremos pronto Pinetree, más pronto de lo que crees", esa única línea dejó al moreno aturdido.

-dipper estas bien?, te pusiste pálido-

-Qué cosa?, eh, sí, por supuesto como nunca- ambos continuaron con su camino hacia donde podían emprender el camino de vuelta para regresar a su auto, Dipper en la caminata no dijo nada pues seguía pensando si lo que ocurrió fue alguna especie de macabra coincidencia, una broma de mal gusto de Mabel antes de despertarlo o acaso Bill de verdad se contactó con él por desgracia el escrito en su libro apuntaba a que fuera la tercera opción.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por ahora comunidad Pinecestera, espero le haya gustado y ya saben marquen favoritos, seguir y dejen sus reviews, eso me ayuda mucho a continuar, se despide KevDovaFire cambio y fuera**

**PD: utilicé el apodo Pinetree en lugar de Pino para Dipper ya que se oía mejor**


	6. Ocultismo y revelaciones

**I AM BACK BABY!, hola si se extrañaron las actualizaciones d este fic llegaron las buenas nuevas, volví de mis vacaciones tanto de la universidad como de escribir nuevos capítulos, algunos estarán tal vez molestos por el laaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggooooooooooooo tiempo de mi ausencia pero eh vuelto mundo y vengo con un nuevo capítulo un poco más largo de lo usual como compensación por mi periodo de flojera jeje, disfruten ;)**

**PD: cuando vean la parte en la que se repite esto: -...- , es la forma que puse para mostrar el tiempo de la conversación de la persona al otro lado del teléfono que obviamente no se escucha, si no entendieron la explicación de ahora por mi falta de capacidad para explicar a lo que me refiero lo entenderán cuando lleguen a la parte en cuestión.**

* * *

**_Ocultismo y revelaciones_**

Y bien, aquí estamos, tomando el camino de tierra a través de la vegetación de regreso al pequeño hotel del cual partimos a esta travesía a la cascada de la cual paulatinamente nos estábamos alejando, Mabel parecía feliz por esta pequeña vivencia, caminando alegremente casi dando pequeños saltos, una enorme sonrisa en su cara y casi como un susurro se podían oír pequeños sonidos provenientes de ella algo así como si estuviera tarareando una canción o algo por el estilo, disfrutaba verla feliz pero en mi cabeza no solo había cabida para esa imagen, los dos sucesos que ocurrieron hacían estremecer todas mis neuronas de forma intercalada una tras otra, casi como si mi cerebro o bien hubiera activado un protocolo de defensa recalcándome esos dos hechos para que así pueda tomar medidas para evitar que vuelvan a suceder o solamente las recuerdo por haber sido acompañadas por emociones muy fuertes, cualquiera que sea la razón esto era una verdadera tortura y necesitaba respuestas para acabar pronto con esta tortura, algo se me debe ocurrir, lo peor de todo es que no sé con qué empezar o bien lo de asunto de los sueños con Bill o lo de ese "asunto" con Mabel. El día todavía estaba algo lejos de acabar, por la posición del sol diría que no pasan de las 2 PM.

-Mabel-

-Si Dip?-

-Amm, verás hay algo que es muy importante que lo hablemos-

-De qué se trata?-

-Shhhh, no levantes tanto la voz- Dipper la persuadió para que mantuviera la voz baja asegurándose que Zeb que estaba delante de ellos a poca distancia no pudiera oír lo de la charla.

-Sabes qué?, mejor hablamos cuando lleguemos al hotel-

-Bueno… de acuerdo- Dijo algo extrañada Mabel por el secretismo de su hermano.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y los hermanos Pines junto con Zeb hicieron lo mismo con su camino agreste de tierra, a medida que se acercaban a su destino Dipper solo pensaba en cómo hablarle a Mabel acerca de lo sucedido con Bill y con algo de más importancia aclarar lo que estaba sucediéndole con respecto al "elefante en la habitación", aunque Mabel parecía o no darle importancia al asunto o no se percataba del trasfondo de las cosas, en casos como estos es cuando la mente de Dipper se vuelve un tornado de clase F5, atormentándose a sí mismo con dudas, inquietudes, todo un conjunto de posibilidades de lo que ocurriría si hacía tal o cual cosa, aún no sabía por cual tema comenzará a hablar con su hermana pero creo que el problema con la repentina reaparición de Bill vendría a ser un poco más importante por ahora así que eso será lo primero en la lista de tema a discutir, finalmente después de varios minutos de caminata llegaron todos de vuelta al hotel que consistía en cabañas que le recordaban un poco a la "Cabaña del Misterio" de su tío, una vez ahí Zeb se despidió de los gemelos deseándoles bien en su viaje, procediendo a alejarse del lugar, ya una vez con Zeb fuera de un rango de audición considerable Dipper se dispuso a hablar pero Mabel se le adelantó en su intento de iniciar la conversación.

-Muy Bien Dipper de qué se trata?-

Dipper dio una honda respiración llenando sus pulmones de aire para poder hablar.

-Bien Mabs, lo que pasa es que es algo muy importante y pues, no sé cómo decirlo-

Mabel colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Dipper, una clara muestra de que no quería que hablara por algún motivo.

-Dip, escucha, verdaderamente aprecio todo esto, es decir estas gastando únicamente dinero que es tuyo, el cual podrías haber invertido pasándola con tus amigos antes de que tal vez ya no los veas más, usarlos como fondos educativos, darle a tu futura novia un buen regalo de aniversario o boda- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras le daba un leve golpe con el codo en las costillas – O bueno, quien sabe, tantas posibilidades, pero decidiste pasarla conmigo, solos tú y yo como antes, solo quería decirte que….- se pausó por un par de segundos y se movió hacia su hermano dándole un cálido abrazo recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de Dipper.

– Gracias Dip, por todas las veces que has visto por mí, nunca te eh dicho todo esto y me parecía oportuno decirlo ahora, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, este viaje me muestra una vez más cuanto valgo yo para tí y espero que sepas también lo muchos que tu significas para mí-

Dipper se quedó anonadado por lo que su hermana había dicho, ciertamente no se esperaba recibir esas palabras justo ahora, pero tenía que continuar con la triste realidad de lo que está sucediendo ahora.

-Mabs..-Dipper dio un vago suspiro y continuó- Mabs, escucha hay algo que tienes que saber-

-Si Dip?-

-Verás yo quería decirte que..pues que…que nos vamos a quedar aquí por hoy-concluyó dándole una sonrisa forzada pero creíble.

-Enserio?!, oh Dipper eres el mejor, por eso te amo!-

-Espera, osea que solo me amas porque yo te pago las cosas, tus las disfrutas gratis y te la pasas bien sin perder nada?- exclamó Dipper en son de romper la tensión en el aire o al menos la que él sentía sin que su hermana se diera cuenta.

-Mmmm pues eso influye pero descuida solo es un 80% de las razones por las que te amo jajajajaja-

-Oh ya verás bebé superdesarrollada- la abrazó para luego hacer un ligero candado en el cuello de Mabel sin aplicar presión alguna con un brazo para que con el otro pueda despeinarla y alborotarle el cabello lo más que podía mientras ambos ríen.

-Si soy una gran y hermosa bebé- decía una Mabel eufórica, después de un rato Mabel finalmente se liberó haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas a Dipper tal como lo hizo para liberarse de Bill en su ópera de calcetines, obra la cual se había quedado como una anécdota digna de contarse a sus padres y amigos al volver a casa al término de su primera estancia en Gravity Falls, Mabel lo hizo de hecho, Dipper por su parte solo se calló pues como era obvio nadie les creería que un triángulo ojón poseyó el cuerpo de Dipper mientras que él era condenado a volverse un fantasma que nadie podía ver ni sentir a menos que poseyera un cuerpo.

-Ok Dipper si vamos a quedarnos entonces eso significa que podemos hacer más cosas por aquí- decía casi sin poder contener la emoción.

-Exactamente, pero primero tendremos que registrarnos para obtener una habitación-

-Muy bien, te sigo-

-De hecho esperaba que fueras a buscar a uno de los empleados para que pueda decirnos el resto de las actividades del día-

-Nooo, primero acompaño a mi bro-bro en esta tarea-

-Enserio Mabel puedo ir solo, vé y luego me cuentas que podemos hacer-

-Dipper creo que ya sabes lo testaruda que puedo ser en algunas cosas y estoy segura que no quieres comenzar algo que no puedas terminar- amenazó ella cruzándose de brazos y dando un gesto de confianza sublime en lo que estaba diciendo, como si ya de antemano cada una de sus neuronas le dijera que ganará la posible próxima disputa.

-je, ok, puedes venir, pero solo hazme un favor?-

-Cuál?-

-No te conviertas en mi novia esta vez sí?- dijo dando una expresión seria en su rostro como queriendo decir "enserio, no lo hagas".

-Jajajaja Dipper vaya que aún no superas esa broma pero de acuerdo, intentaré contenerme pero no prometo nada-

-Muy bien- replicó finalmente con clara expresión de haber perdido algo pero porque sentirse que perdió sin haber comenzado? tal vez simplemente sean residuos de la mayoría de las antiguas discusiones sobre temas mundanos como: de que sabor sería su pastel de cumpleaños, de que se disfrazarías en Halloween, etc., que aún están en su cabeza.-Entonces vamos-

Porque? Porque no dije nada? Dipper maldecía internamente, aunque se quejaba de no haber dicho lo que debía y preguntándose simplemente porque?, la respuesta era simple y él también la sabía, no quería arruinárselo a su hermana, luego de las elocuentes palabras de Mabel, sencillamente se le hizo imposible tener que decirle que ese viaje que tanto estaba disfrutando había sido perturbado reemplazando la calma y serenidad por desconcierto y penumbra por el repentino regreso de ese triángulo parlante, a pesar de todo Dipper tomó una decisión: solucionar esto por su cuenta.

-Pero primero tendríamos que ir a cambiarnos de ropa, no podemos ir a registrarnos usando trajes de baño-tomando en cuenta la sugerencia de Dipper ambos preguntaron donde se encontraban los baños, se dirigieron a los mismo luego de haber ido a su auto a recoger ropa seca, una vez hecho el cambio se encontraron en el auto para dejar su ropa mojada y buscar la identificación de Dipper como su permiso de conducir y dinero.

Ambos hermanos caminaron a la recepción para poder asegurarse de tener un techo sobre sus cabezas por esta noche, un lugar parecido a una cabaña pero con buena parte de sus paredes hechas con cristal a través del cual se divisaba un mostrador con una joven rubia sentada y leyendo una revista tras de él , tras ella un enorme estante de varios mini cajones de madera marcados con números y un pequeño gancho en la puerta del cajón sobre las cuales en algunos de ellos reposaban llaves, enfrente del mostrador un juego de 4 muebles celestes bastante mullidos alrededor de una pequeña mesa de roble y finalmente contra una de las paredes una hilera de 4 computadoras, entraron al pequeño cabaña dirigiéndose al mostrador.

-Hola-Interrumpió Dipper la lectura de la empleada tras el mostrador.

Notablemente impresionada dejó la revista con prontitud en el suelo, se incorporó como pudo devolviéndole le saludo.

-Hola, disculpa que mi reacción pero es que enserio estaba distraída-

-No hay problema- Dipper intentó no hacerla sentir mal.

-Bueno es que, pues, soy nueva aquí saben y la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa- mencionó la rubia notoriamente tensa.

-No te preocupes hermana solo déjalo salir- Mabel se incorporó a la conversación.

-Ok, bienvenidos al hotel Sky Watherfall, en que puedo ayudarlos?-

-Lo ves, fue sencillo!- Mabel animó a la chica.

-Gracias, bueno, en que les puedo ayudar chicos?-

-Oh, sí, ella es mi hermana Mabel- dijo haciendo énfasis en "hermana" como asegurándose de que Mabel no vuelva jugárselas –Y yo soy Dipper, solo queremos una habitación con 2 camas para esta noche-

-Vaya enserio te me adelantaste- Mabel reclama.

-Perdon?- dijo la recepcionista algo confundida.

-Descuide no es nada, solo algunas bromas de esta revoltosa- la despeinó nuevamente.

-Oye no me trates como a una niña pequeña- reclamó arremetiendo un golpe al costado se su hermano.

-Ves lo que tengo que sufrir a diario?- Dipper dirigió la pregunta a la recepcionista la cual solo pudo responder con una pequeña risa.

-Verás este grandote está todavía alerta por una pequeña broma que le jugué-

-Enserio?- respondió intrigada la segunda fémina presente.

-Sí, veras, lo que sucedió fue que yo…-

Dipper se aclaró la garganta dándole una mirada seria y fija a Mabel dándole a entender que no tiene que dar esos detalles.

-Es que quiero decirle-

-Mabel- dijo serio

-Nos reiremos todos- insiste la morena.

-Mabel!-

-Ok tranquilo gruñón- responde Mabel resignada.

-Y porque fue que la broma?- volvió a hablar la rubia.

-Porque amo a mi hermano- ella se abalanzó sobre Dipper capturándolo en sus brazos.

-Vaya para que le tengas tanto afecto él debe ser muy buen hermano- menciona la recepcionista.

-El mejor de todos- Mabel dejó de abrazarlo y sin separarse demasiado de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos del abrazo anterior le frotó con cariño el rostro dándole una mirada llena de ternura.

-Muy bien, entonces Dipper, solo tengo que tomar algunos datos tuyos para poder darte tu llave-

-Seguro-

-Muy bien, edad?-

-Exactamente la misma que yo- menciona Mabel.

-Vaya, asique son gemelos-

-Amiga me sorprende que estés tan ciega para no haberlo notado-

-Si lo siento es que no me puse mis lentes y se me hace difícil reconocer algunas cosas déjame ponérmelo- la chica empezó a buscar entre unos cuantos papeles encontrando un par de lentes de luna un poco ancha y procedió a colocárselos, el aspecto de las típicas chicas superficiales que tenía se desvaneció dando lugar a una imagen de una chica inteligente y empática sin dejar de acotar que muy bella por cierto, Mabel quedó sorprendida y avergonzada por la imprudencia de su comentario de modo que lo único que pudo hacer era sonrojarse apenada y ocultarse tras su hermano mientras Dipper sentía por un lado vergüenza ajena por Mabel, por el otro quería reír por como su hermana había metido la pata.

-Ok, ahora sí puedo reconocer que son gemelos-

\- 18- respondió Dipper.

-Perfecto, me puedes dar una identificación-

-Oh claro-Dipper hurgó entre los bolsillos de sus para sacar su identificación dándosela a la chica apenas la sacó.

-Vaya, asique son de Piedmont eh?-

-En efecto-

-Resulta que yo también soy de california- respondió la rubia sonriéndoles al par de hermanos frente a ella.

-Enserió?- Mabel se reincorporó a la conversación.

-Sí, santo cielos no esperaba encontrar gente de california pasando por estos lares- respondió la chica rubia a la pregunta de Mabel.

-Y que haces por aquí?- Dipper preguntó.

-Ammm, trabajar?- respondió con ironía la ahora desesterada recepcionista.

-Jaja, siii, claro- Contestó el moreno ruborizándose y frotándose la nuca al notar lo tonta de su pregunta por la obviedad de la respuesta, no siempre sucedía esa clase de cosas, Dipper siempre era el que hacía las preguntas listas pero puede que sea ley de la vida que a todos se les escape una que otra vez una pregunta tonta.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a reír por la reacción de apenado chico lo cual intensificaba un poco su vergüenza.

-Jajajajaja, ahhhhh, fue gracioso, pero sabes qué?- exclamó la linda recepcionista mientras Mabel aun no terminaba de reír.

-Qué?- respondió el muchacho que estaba desviando la vista al suelo.

-En realidad te ves lindo cuando te apenas-

Tanto Dipper como Mabel se quedaron fríos por lo que esta rubia había dicho, simplemente ese no era un comentario que ninguno de los dos estaba esperando.

-Bien creo que eso es todo, serán 40 dólares por noche-

Dipper sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la chica tras el mostrador sin quitar una clara expresión de estar anonadado.

-Disfruten su estancia aquí- les extendió una lleve que sacó de uno de los gancho a las espaldas de la trabajadora.

El comentario no fue seguido por ninguna frase más, luego de unos segundo Dipper reaccionó y agradeció por la hospitalidad, tomó del brazo a una Mabel que aún no había salido del shock y comenzó a dirigirla junto con él a la salida pero antes de que salieran del lugar una fueron detenidos.

-Dipper!- llamó la atención del chico Pines la rubia con lentes.

-Si?-

-Mi llamo Lizzy, solo por si quieres buscarme- dijo llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Emm, gracias- responde el muchacho casi sin aliento con la cara y orejas color carmesí fuerte y salió junto con Mabel casi a rastras de la recepción.

Mabel unos segundos más tarde logró reaccionar y caminar por su propia cuenta, fue cuando Dipper empezó a recobrar el aliento que había perdido anteriormente.

-Lo… lo.. lo viste?, wow, creo que le gusté- exclamó con gran sorpresa y en tono de emoción.

-Siii, es genial Dip- respondí la morena sin ponerle el ánimo y entusiasmo clásicos de ella -jaja, sí, pero bueno, vamos a lo que nos concierne, tiempo de hermanos- pronunció estas últimas líneas recobrando el entusiasmo.

-Sí, pero primero lo primero Mabs, tenemos que bajar ciertas cosas del auto, pero tú adelántate, yo me encargaré de bajar lo que necesitaremos-

-Seguro?-

-Por supuesto ve y empieza sin mí, yo te alcanzaré al rato-

-Pero no será tan divertido sin tí- menciona una suplicante Mabel.

-Confía en mí te divertirás de todos modos- intentó convencerla diciéndolo con toda seguridad.

-Muy bien- dijo algo decepcionada por no poder ir desde un principio con Dipper –Te veré entonces en donde me digan que estén los instructores de las actividades-

-De acuerdo- se despide Dipper con la mano mientras Mabel comenzaba a alejarse paulatinamente.

Dipper se dirigió a y camioneta para sacar un par de toallas y ropa, una vez con ellas se puso en camino a la cabaña 618 que era el número grabado en la llave que tenía, algo que le pareció extraño ya que había muchas cabañas pero no tantas como para llegar a ese número, luego de consultar con un empleado que pasó cerca de él fue que le explicaron que el hotel estaba conformado por secciones y cada sección contaba con 20 cabañas explicándole que el primer número de la llave correspondía a la sección de la cabaña y los otros 2 números el número de la cabaña, ya aclarado eso ahora Dipper tenía un rumbo que seguir, llegando a la cabaña que le tocaba abrió la puerta dando a relucirse un sitio realmente cómodo, paredes blancas, bien amoblado, con aire acondicionado, una pequeña cocina separada del resto de la planta baja por un muro, baño con ducha, en otra sección apartada del resto por otra pared era unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a un ático amplio, limpio y bien iluminado por un traga luz en donde se encontraban 2 camas delante de las cuales se encontraba una televisión de pantalla plana de 14 pulgadas en la pared.

-Definitivamente esto es como una versión mejorada de la cabaña del misterio- dijo sorprendido Dipper al haber examinado todo el lugar- Mabel enloquecerá al ver esto- dijo entusiasmado, el haberse encontrado con este lugar le hizo recordar mucho la cabaña del misterio, los veranos que pasó en ella y… claro… Bill.

De súbito la mente de Dipper volvió a ser consiente de aquello que los acechaba, -por ahora tiene que mantener las apariencias por Mabel- se decía a sí mismo, entonces se le ocurrió llamar al tío Stan, si bien el tío Ford no estaba debió haber dejado sus diarios y con suerte algo más para poder hacerle frente a Bill, quien sabe, nada pierdo intentando pensó él.

Dejó sus cosas y las de Mabel en las camas y buscó el teléfono, al encontrarlo llamó a la casa de su tío, luego de uno instante de espera el teléfono fue contestado por una voz masculino ya algo rasposa.

-Hola?-

-Hola tío Stan- Dipper saludó.

-Dipper!, hola muchacho que tal- el viejo Stan claramente estaba sorprendido y feliz por la llamada de Dipper -Como les va a ti y tu hermana, lograron ingresar a las universidades que querían?- preguntó algo impaciente.

-Muy bien tío Stan, pues sí, estamos bien Mabel y yo, y sí, ambos logramos ingresa a la universidad y de hecho estamos de viaje ahora mismo, ya sabes, para disfrutar un poco el tiempo que queda antes de irnos a la universidad-

-Que bien por ustedes chicos, sus padres están con ustedes?-

-No, solamente estamos viajando Mabel y yo-

-Vaya de verdad que ya están madurando, su primer viaje solos, y Mabel? Porque no me la pasas?-

-La verdad tío ella no está aquí mismo ahora-

-Y dónde está esa niña?, no me digas que en pleno viaje se enamoró de un chico y ahora anda tras de él-

-Jajajaja, no, no, por ahora no hasta donde sé, además, ella ya dejó esa mala costumbre-

-Las costumbres jamás cambian niño, yo soy el claro ejemplo de eso, nací como estafador y moriré como estafador-

-Tienes un punto pero yo sí creo que ella cambió-

-Como digas, es tu hermana asique debes de saber de estas cosas mejor que yo-

-Sí, bueno tío la razón de esta llamada es para preguntarte de algo- dijo Dipper usando un tono serio.

-Que sucede chico?, por como hablas es algo muy importante-

-Lo és tío, quisiera que revisaras los diarios y el resto de hojas, libros y cualquier tipo de documentos del tío Ford para saber si no dejó algo de información-

-Información?, para que quieres información y de qué exactamente-

-Bill-

-Quee?!- la impresión del tío Stan fue tan fuerte que obligó a Dipper alejar su oído de la bocina del teléfono.

-Sí, tal parece que ha regresado-

-Pero se suponía que lo habíamos vencido-

-Se suponía, pero aparentemente no nos deshicimos de él por completo-

-Espera Dipper dame un segundo para procesar esto, me estás diciendo que después de tanto trabajo que nos costó quitárnoslo de encima, Bill, el triángulo amarillo regresó?-

-Por desgracia así es-

-Cómo estás seguro de ello?-

-Ya lo he visto en mis sueños, me ha hablado e incluso hay un mensaje que creo que es de él en el diario 3 que apareció de la nada justo al despertar de mi sueño con él-

-Así no servirá de nada- murmuró Stan.

-Qué?- preguntó Dipper confundido.

-No, nada chico, solo son divagaciones de un anciano y dime que planeas encontrar entre las cosas de mi hermano?-

-Antes de desaparecer de nuevo el Tío Ford dijo que había estado investigando algo nuevo pero jamás me dio detalles de eso-

-Tomando en cuenta que eras su hombre de confianza solo me deja pensar que era algo muy grande-

-También lo creo, por eso te pido que busques algo, con suerte será algo referente a Bill-

-Haré lo que pueda pero no te puedo prometer nada-

-Lo sé tío Stan y gracias por la ayuda-

-No hay ningún problema, somos familia y tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros- dijo Stan en tono de complicidad.

-Gracias Stan, ah por cierto si puedes podrías encontrar algo más?-

Claro chico que cosa?-

-Algo sobre unas entidades extrañas que flotan, usan túnicas, y emiten sonidos como de lamentaciones o algo por el estilo, no sé cómo mas describírtelo pero si ayuda en algo Bill los llamó "tenebris custos"-

El teléfono se quedó en silencio un par de segundos antes de que la conversación continuara.

-Cómo dijiste?- la voz de Stan se escuchaba temblorosa.

-Tenebris custos- recalcó Dipper extrañado por la reacción de Stan.

-Y esa cosa intentó hacerte algo?-

-Tío no era solo 1, eran mucho no estoy seguro pero del número pero eran por lo menos 10 docenas de ellos-

-Cómo?!-

-Sí tío, oye que pasa, porque reaccionas de esa manera?- Dipper empezó a sospechar asique quiso llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Por nada chico-

-Tío Stan dim…-

-Escucha Dipper- empezó a hablar de una manera firme y autoritaria – No pasa nada, solo escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, si te vuelves a encontrar a una de esas cosas asegúrate de que tú y tu hermana tengan siempre a mano una infusión de extracto de mandrágora, flor de Jericó, frutos de pino y hojas de espino blanco y manténganselo en la boca mientras ellos estén cerca entiendes?-

-Sí tío pero tienes que decirme si sab….-

-Solo recuerda lo que te dije sí?- el tío Stan colgó la llamada de manera apresurada.

Casi sin entender mucho de lo que había ocurrido en esa llamada Dipper no entendía que estaba pasándole a su tío esta vez?, porque esa reacción?, les estaría ocultando algo otra vez?, todo ese paradigma lo dejo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos algo que no ocurría muy seguido, luego de un rato de pensarlo sentando en un sillón, se levantó resignado sabiendo que no podría resolver esto por la falta de piezas en este rompecabezas, para despejar su mente salió de la cabaña a tomar algo de aire, comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, así fue hasta que el sol ya estaba de color naranja y empezaba a hacer frío, Dipper detestaba el frío por lo que quiso volver a la cabaña, en el camino de regreso recordó algo muy importante y que por el climax del misterio de la llamada se había borrado de su mente.

-Mabel!-

Rápidamente se desvió de su trayectoria hacia el lugar de su alojamiento para llegar hacia donde se encontraban algunos empleados para preguntar acerca de los instructores de las actividades recreativas y en donde se encontraban pero no consiguió más respuesta que –Chico las actividades del día se acabaron hace media hora-

-Maldición, gracias- luego de agradecer al moreno la idea de llamarla pero por desgracia entre las cosas que dejó en la cabaña estaba el teléfono de su hermana, se le ocurrió otra cosa: ir a recepción ya que tal vez ahí estaría puesto que Dipper era el que tenía las llaves de la cabaña.

Al llegar a recepción no encontró a nadie excepto a Lizzie la cual lo saludó.

-Dipper! Hola-

-Hola Lizzie, disculpa no has visto a Mabel?-preguntó acercándose al mostrador.

-Sí estuvo aquí y preguntó si te había visto, como tú tenías la llave ella no podía entrar a la cabaña y le ofrecí la llave de repuesto-

-Oh, bueno Lizzie gracias por tu ayuda-

-De nada Dipper-

Dipper salió de recepción y rápidamente corrió a su cabaña, mientras lo hacía miles de disculpas se estaban formulando en su cabeza, al llegar a la puerta la abrió lentamente, entró y cerró casi sin hacer ruido, Mabel no estaba en la sala ni en toda la planta baja, con la misma cautela subió por las escaleras de caracol casi sin hacer ruidos como si fuera un ladrón queriendo robar una casa con gente dormida, asomó un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta de que Mabel estaba sentada en una de las camas de espalda a él teniendo una conversación por su celular con alguien, Dipper se dispuso a escuchar la conversación claro solo escuchando a Mabel hablar:

-No, él no está aquí-

-…-

-No lo sé, él me dejó, dijo que vendría pero nunca llegó-

-…-

-Todavía no ha llegado-

-….-

-Sí ya lo eh intentado pero siempre ocurre algo y me evita-

-….-

-Crees que no me eh esforzado?-

-….-

-No lo sé es muy arriesgado-

-….-

-No puedo ir y decírselo así de simple-

-…-

Dipper estaba intentando armar mentalmente una conversación con los retazos que su hermana estaba diciendo pero no se le ocurría nada excepto que posiblemente la conversación era acerca de él asique siguió escuchando.

-No, no puedo-

-…-

-Él es mi hermano-

Al instante la teoría de Dipper de que la conversación lo involucraba a él se confirmó.

-Es imposible que pase él es muy cerebral y temo lo que suceda-

-….-

-No, y lo peor es que no puedo dejar de sentirme así no importa cuánto intento- la voz de Mabel se quebraba dándose a entender que estaba a punto de llorara

-….-

Dipper se disponía a hacerse notar para recibir una reprimenda de su hermana, disculparse y consolarla si es que le había hecho tanto daño como parecía pero antes escuchó una última frase antes de hacerle notar a su hermana que él estaba ahí.

-No puedo decirle lo que siento, el tal vez me odie- las lágrimas ya empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Mabel, no le podía ver pero lo sabía por el sonido de la respiración y la posición que adoptó.

-…-

-Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse así, no sabes lo que es amar de una manera que el mundo piensa incorrecta, jamás sabrás lo que es tener más sentimientos de los que deberías por alguien que no puede devolvértelos- hizo una pausa para limpiarse la cara y continuó –Tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorada de tu hermano-

Estas últimas palabras le helaron la sangre a Dipper que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estático en su posición.

* * *

**OH OH, Dipper parece que tienes que aprender a no meter las narices en donde no te llaman podrías enterarte de cosas que no quieres saber, eso es todo por ahora amigos, ustedes ya saben qué hacer, denme reviews dejándome saber sus opiniones y demás se despide KevDovaFire cambio y fuera**


	7. El Problema

**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir por ahora, solo lo de al nota del final del capítulo, disfruten!**

* * *

**_El Problema_**

Mientras Dipper físicamente estaba estático por las palabras que había escuchado salir de la boca de Mabel mentalmente estaba hecho un desastre, no era capaz de discernir lo que estaba a su alrededor, la mirada fija en la nada, sudor frío cayendo por su frente, nuca y espalda, cuando por fin pudo salir de la impresión Mabel aún hablaba por teléfono un poco más calmada.

-Sí, sé que él me ama solo como a su hermana y creo que tendrá que seguir siendo así, aunque sigo creyendo que puedo hacer algo para que eso cambie-

-….-

-Sé que es extraño que me quiera rendir pero a veces hay momentos en que no sé qué hacer con el dolor que mi propio corazón me provoca-

-…-

-Debo aceptar que tienes un punto pero- guardó silencio por un segundo –No, sabes qué?, tienes razón, ya llegué hasta aquí y Dipper parece responder a lo que hago- decía con tono de determinación pero luego la realidad de las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones le llegaron como balde de agua fría volviendo a su rostro una expresión de intranquilidad -Solo espero que si se entera y no me corresponda aún me ame como a su hermana y no lo pierda por verme como un bicho raro-

-….-

-La verdad hay una chica que es bastante bonita y parece que le atrae Dipper-

-….…-

-Ese caso fue diferente, eso fue por como Dipper tuvo empatía con ella porque la ayudó-

-…-

-Je, supongo que sí, hablar contigo me hacer sentir muy bien sabes?, gracias-

-…-

-Adiós-

Finalizada la conversación Dipper solo pensó en que ella se movería de su asiento y considerando lo malas que estaban las cosas para él no le sorprendería que ella se dirigiera a las escaleras descubriéndolo en su trabajo de espionaje, así para evitarlo el muchacho empezó a bajar de espaldas lentamente las escaleras de caracol evitando ir muy rápido para no provocar ruido que alertara a su hermana de su presencia, había bajado ya unos cuantos escalones cuando pisó mal uno de ellos provocando que se desequilibrara y al no estar sujeto al pasa manos procediera a caer de espaldas, afortunadamente la forma de esas escaleras y el hecho de que faltaba poco para llegar al piso evitó que rodara por ellas durante mucho tiempo pero haciendo bastante ruido al chocar el cuerpo de Dipper contra el metal del que estaban hechas las escaleras y luego la madera del piso.

Enseguida la voz de Mabel reclamó que se identificara

-Quien está ahí?- preguntó claramente intranquila

Dipper no sabía que responder así que decidió llevar de modo casual este asunto e inventar algo, antes de responder alcanzo a sentarse.

-Soy yo Mabs-

-Dipper?- ella asoma la cabeza por las escaleras –Que estabas haciendo? Que fue ese ruido?- inquirió al ver a su hermano sentado en el piso

-Amm, nada es solo que me resbalé- respondió sonando bastante tranquilo a pesar de que internamente no sabía ya ni como pararse pero se acercó un poco a gatas al pasamanos para encontrar un poco de apoyo firme sobre el cual poder ayudarse a ponerse en pie

-Santos cielos estas bien?- preguntó preocupada bajando las escaleras a prisa, en la acción Mabel sufrió la misma suerte que su hermano llegando al último tramo de los escalones esta pareció resbalar e ir directamente de cara contra el suelo.

Por fortuna o desgracias un Dipper ya de pie se encontraba en el camino del misil Mabel provocando que con la velocidad y el peso del cuerpo de su hermana Dipper cayera nuevamente al suelo con ella sobre él, al abrir los ojos todo lo que Dipper tenía en su campo visual eran los ojos cerrados de Mabel y parte de su cara, ellos estaban tocando sus frentes y narices con la del otro, los labios separados a penas por milímetros, Mabel abrió los ojos dando una mirada tan intensa e inocente que enseguida Dipper se ruborizó con esto lo cual hizo aún más al sentir la respiración de Mabel sobre su labio superior pero se separó de ella, Dipper se sentó en el suelo a una distancia prudente de Mabel la cual también se sentó sobre sus piernas en la forma que lo hacen los japoneses.

El pobre muchacho atormentado por emociones encontradas no sabía cómo restablecer la anterior conversación que de por sí iba a ser incómoda para Dipper, pero esto había llegado ya por mucho a otro nivel.

-Estas bien?- solo pudo reponer Dipper

-Sí, y tú?-

\- Sí, estoy bien-

-Porqué te caíste?-

-Porque con tu peso en caída hacia mí fue suficiente para derribarme- se rió nerviosamente frotándose el pelo

-No, yo me refiero a antes de eso-

-Ohh, esa otra caída- no supo que responderle pero no iba a dejarle saber que la estaba espiando su conversación telefónica, después de todo, que clase de persona hace esas cosas?, alguien mal de la cabeza o sencillamente alguien con una gran cantidad de aburrimiento; mucho menos diría que escucho la noticia de que Mabel parece haberlo visto como hombre y no como hermano, no tuvo más remedio que improvisar algo.

-Bueno la verdad es que estaba llegando a la cabaña cuando escuche que..- inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el haber escuchado algo implicaba la conversación telefónica pues tampoco Mabel estaba hablando bajo, entonces repuso –Aunque en realidad se puede decir que vi una sombr..- de nuevo estaba metiendo cosas que Mabel no debía saber, se suponía que no le diría nada de Bill ni los "tenebris custos"- Pues estaba queriendo ir arriba, estaba escuchando música con los auriculares puestos y solamente me resbalé-

-Entiendo, pero y los auriculares?- dijo extrañada de que la historia de su hermano no esté concordando con los hechos del ahora.

Dipper maldijo internamente por haber pensado en una excusa tan barata que fue traicionado por ella en cuestión de segundos, pero como ya sabía no le era posible engañar a Mabel por alguna razón.

-Se me debieron haber caído cuando chocamos- una respuesta rebuscada pero por lo menos algo creíble.

-Entonces busquémoslos- dijo la castaña empezando a moverse para buscarlos

-No, no, no, no, yo, este, los buscaré luego- la detuvo y la ayudó a pararse, luego añadió –A propósito tenemos que prepararnos algo o ir al restaurant para poder ir con el estómago lleno a la cama hoy-

-Por cierto- respondió con la mirada seria y cruzándose de brazos-No crea que me eh olvidado que me dejaste plantada-reclamó.

-Ah cierto, con respecto a eso, verás hay una muy buena explicación para eso Mabel- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Que excusa me darás ahora?, se suponía que este viaje sería para ti y para mí, para estar juntos, para estar solos tú y yo y ahora parece que me quieres evitar- decía Mabel con pesar.

-Mabel lo que pasó es que llamé a Stan-

-Bueno pero te tardaste tanto tiempo?, alrededor de 3 horas hablando con Stan?!-

-No, es decir sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que..- no se le ocurría con que seguir la oración sin meter a Bill ni su atrevido espionaje a las conversaciones de la fémina frente a él.

-Ash, odio cuando haces eso, lo sabes?-

-Qué cosa?-

-Nada Dipper, solo vamos a comer-

Ella se volteó queriendo salir del lugar, Dipper no entendía a qué se refería exactamente su hermana y por eso quiso indagar un poco antes que solo darle por su lado así que la detuvo sujetándola del hombro

-Mabs, escucha, de verdad lo siento, el tiempo se me pasó volando y sabes perfectamente que eres lo más importante para mí, jamás haría algo para herirte, recuerdas a Pato?- el muchacho sonrió con esta última parte –Vamos mírame- la volteó hacia él y le levantó la vista usando el mentó de la chica el cual tomó delicadamente con sus dedos–Prometo jamás volverte a dejar sola, no importa lo que suceda, tu siempre serás mi prioridad ante todo- a pesar de que las palabras de Mabel acerca de verlo como algo más que a un hermano seguían en la cabeza del muchacho esto no le importaba, solo quería que su hermana volviera a estar feliz, quería a su risueña Mabe de vuelta con él.

Mabel volvió a mostrar una ligera sonrisa

-Muy bien Dip, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- lo golpeó en el estómago, la reacción de Dipper fue obviamente dar un ligero gemido de dolor pero le sonrió de nuevo y la beso en la frente

-Bien entonces dejemos este lugar y salgamos a comer- dijo Dipper

-Que bien Dippingsauce, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-

Ambos rieron, al salir ya estaba oscuro por lo que antes de irse encendieron las luces de la cabaña, entonces cerraron la puerta, Dipper abrazó a Mabel y la llevó así hasta el restaurant cuya ubicación estaba marcada en unos letrero en forma de flecha, llegando al restaurant se sentaron y ordenaron sus respectivos platos, una vez ya con su comida servida empezaron a comer no sin antes que Mabel se pusiera a jugar con los utensilios y más tarde con su propia comida, hablaron de cómo se veían a sí mismos cuando acabaran sus respectivas carreras, una vez terminados sus platos Mabel ordenó un postre de 3 leches, cuando Mabel terminó su postre se disponían a irse pero una persona se les acercó

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Lizzy- Dipper correspondió al saludo mientras Mabel solo permaneció en silencio.

-Vaya de veras no esperaba encontrármelos en el restaurant-

-Bueno nos estamos hospedando aquí, asique me temo que nos tendrás que ver un par de días- respondió alegres Dipper –Pero que acaso tú vives y trabajas aquí?-

-No solo pasaba para comer algo y luego irme a casa que está a unos 40 minutos en auto de aquí-

-Vaya, enserio recorres esa distancia todos los días?- preguntó Dipper sorprendido-

-Jaja, sí, por desgracia sí-

-Bueno entonces evítate el problema de cenar sola, ven siéntate- Dipper invitó a la rubia a sentarse mientras jalaba una silla extra de una de las mesas desocupadas que había a su alrededor.

-Te lo agradezco Dipper eres todo un caballero-

-Gracias-

-Por cierto, Mabel verdad?- preguntó la rubia señalando a Mabel.

Mabel no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno déjame decirte que te felicito por tener un hermano tan atento, de seguro tú debes vivir como una reina con todas las atenciones que te debe dar-

-Atenciones?- los gemelos dijeron al unísono.

-Claro solo con ver cómo trata a alguien desconocida como yo me hace pensar en cómo te ah de tratar a ti-

-Me disculpan creo que ya me quiero ir- dijo Mabel molesta y levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a marcha apresurada a la salida.

Dipper se extrañó por el comportamiento de su hermana, pero se le aclaró la mente al recordar lo que escuchó esa tarde, pero le pareció que ese asunto lo tratará más adelante.

-Lo siento Lizzy, es que Mabel tuvo un mal día- se disculpó, dicho esto se levantó y corrió a la salida donde pagó por la comida para luego perseguir a su hermana, saliendo del local de comida el aire frío de la noche le dio en la cara, la luna alumbraba vagamente el ambiente, los faroles de los alrededores era lo que aportaban más brillo por lo que pudo divisarla relativamente rápido, ella ya le llevaba algo de ventaja pero logró alcanzarla luego de unos momentos.

Al llegar hasta ella ya se encontraban cerca de su cabaña por lo que Dipper siguió caminando y hurgó en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves, al sacarlas se encontraban en la puerta, cuando la abrió Mabel entró rápidamente, atravesó la sala caminando a prisa, parecía disponerse a subir a la alcoba pero Dipper la detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar las escaleras.

-Mabel me puedes explicar por favor que fue eso?-

-Que fue qué?- contestó la pregunta con otra pregunta sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su gemelo.

-Eso de hace unos momento- responde Dipper señalando lo obvio.

-Nada- Solo dijo eso, la chica volvió a caminar y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Mabel, espera- apuró su paso a las escaleras para lograr alcanzarla y detenerla tomándola de la mano.

-Mira Mabel, sé que quieres que seamos solos tú y yo en el viaje pero no tienes que ser tan posesiva, si una chica se me acerca no tienes por qué ponerte así de…-

-Así de qué, Dipper?- Mabel lo retó a que completara lo que iba a decir.

-Así de..- le costó decirlo porque sabía lo que ella sentía –celosa-

-Oh, entonces soy una hermana celosa?- menciona claramente molesta.

-Mabel solo fue un coment..-

-No Dipper!- el chico es interrumpido – Lo que pasa es que veo bien como las cosas están pasando mientras que tú no notas nada- exclamó Mabel aún más molesta.

-A qué te refieres?-

-Oh enserio no sabes?!, perfecto, entonces déjame ilustrarte. A veces tu eres un torpe- solo dijo eso e inmediatamente se fue escaleras arriba, Dipper se quedó ahí mismo pensando en el mensaje que quiso decirle Mabel pero antes de que Dipper pudiera ir por ella Mabel bajó con una toalla en manos.

-Voy a tomar una ducha- fue lo único que dijo al pasar al lado de su hermano y abrir la puerta de la puerta del baño para luego cerrarla.

-Las cosas ya se están saliendo de control- se dijo Dipper para sí mismo, seguido de un largo suspiro se puso en marcha a la habitación en la cual estaban aún las maletas en las camas que él había dejado esa misma tarde, se movió con pasos lentos a la cama en la que dejó su maleta con sus cosas y se desplomó en ella boca abajo, estuvo así mismo durante unos cuantos minutos sin querer pensar en nada pero pensando en todo a la vez, -realmente quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes- pensó.

-Porqué organicé este estúpido viaje?!- dijo gritando pero el sonido fue ahogado por el colchón, al girarse quedó mirando el techo –Casi desde que inició esto las cosas han ido cuesta abajo, primero Bill, luego mi comportamiento hacia Mabel y ahora el de Mabel hacia mí, oh, sin contar ahora lo de la llamada al tío Stan y la de Mabel a…- solo entonces la pregunta surgió en su mente ¿con quién estaba hablando Mabel de un tema tan delicado que parecía poder escucharla y consolarla en esos momentos grises para ella?.

Dipper levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que había en la cama opuesta a la suya, a un lado de la maleta de Mabel estaba su celular, Dipper se levantó y caminó hasta el teléfono de su gemela para verlo y la gran sorpresa era que el celular de Mabel estaba desbloqueado.

-No Pines, es el celular de tu hermana y no debes mirar, estarías invadiendo su privacidad- se dijo él mismo como su conciencia pero la naturaleza curiosa de Dipper no lo dejó ahí, a pesar de sus propias palabras cada instante tenía más deseos de verlo para saber la respuesta a la pregunta que se formuló hace unos instantes, no se contuvo más y decidió hacerlo.

-Qué estás haciendo?!- la voz de Mabel retumbó en el cuarto.

Dipper se sorprendió tanto que brincó del susto dejando caer el teléfono al colchón donde estaba, aunque mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Mabel solo con la toalla puesta.

-Mabel!, yo solo estaba..-

-Espiando mis cosas en mi celular- le reclamó muy molesta

-Bueno si pero..- intentó reponerse

-Pero qué?!-

-Pero yo no haría eso si fueras más abierta conmigo e intentaras hablar en lugar de solo enfadarte por lo que hago!- replicó Dipper ya enojado –Mabel eh intentado mantenerme en calma contigo porque te quiero pero enserio, enserio, enserio me estas poniendo los nervios de punta!-

-Oh, ahora resulta que yo soy el problema- responde Mabel más enojada de lo que había estado en todo el día, el calor de la discusión subía gradualmente de ambos lados.

-No eh dicho nada de eso, solo quiero que dejes de ser cerrada y confíes en mí!-

-Confiar en ti?!, dime cómo puedo confiar en alguien que no confía en mí?!- le reclamó.

-De que rayos me estás hablando?!-

-Vaya entonces no lo sabes?!- Mabel mencionó sarcásticamente.

-No, y la verdad es que como van las cosas contigo ya no estoy seguro de nada de lo que piensas o si quiera lo que sé de ti!-

-Perfecto, te lo diré, me estás hablando de confianza y ser abierto contigo cuando eres tan cerrado conmigo, no me dices la verdad y solo prefieres mentir de una manera que si me lo pongo a pensar me digo: "sé que no soy tan lista pero estarás insultando mi inteligencia si crees que me tragué tus mentiras de quinta hace unas horas!"- Mabel ya estaba gritando, clara señal de que ya estaba histérica

-Si sabías que mentía porque no me dijiste nada antes?!- Dipper empezó a alzar la voz también

-No lo sé?!-

-Como que no lo sabes?!-

-Simplemente quise evitar pensar mal de ti, no creer que habías estado..-

-Estado qué?!-

-Nada, solo olvídalo!-

-Olvidar qué?, que estabas conversando por teléfono con alguien en la tarde?!- le gritó aún más fuerte.

Luego de ese comentario el silencio más tenso y pesado llegó a la habitación, Dipper estaba sorprendido por lo que su propio enojo le había hecho revelar, el rostro de Mabel que había empezado a enrojecerse por la cólera se pasó de repente a un color blanco hueso.

-Que tanto escuchaste?- preguntó temerosa.

-Lo suficiente- Mabel se puso aún más blanca de lo que estaba al escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Entonces sabes…?- su propio miedo a lo que tal vez conteste Dipper no la dejó seguir formulando la pregunta, pero era bastante obvio a que se refería Mabel por lo que Dipper no necesitó escucharla para saber que quería que le dijera.

-Sí- respondió de manera seca apartando la vista de su hermana y posando sus ojos en el suelo.

Mabel parecía querer desmayarse ya que casi se cae pero se repuso antes de que nada pasara, Dipper al notar esto intentó ayudar a Mabel sentándola en su cama, ya estando ahí Mabel se llevó las manos a la cara cubriéndosela por completo, por vergüenza tal vez, Dipper solo se limitaba a observarla preocupado, parado frente a su hermana que hasta el momento seguía usando como única vestimenta esa toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, unos momentos después Mabel descubrió su cara y se levantó, se mantuvo parada en ese lugar mirando al suelo durante un par de segundos antes de actuar, en seguida Mabel en un movimiento rápido había pasado sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Dipper obligándolo a estar cerca de ella, acercó sus labios a los de él pero Dipper vio sus intenciones e interpuso su mano entre ellos, sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a 1000 Km por hora quiso mantener la compostura, cosa que le resultó casi imposible.

-Mabel que rayos haces?!- replicó Dipper con tono de desconcierto separándose de su hermana con un ligero empujón.

-Lo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo!- se abalanzó sobre Dipper de nuevo intentando conseguir el beso que fue impedido.

-Mabel, no!-

-Porque no, eh?!, dime que tiene de malo amar a alguien?!-

-no tiene nada de malo pero esta es una clara excepción!-

-Por qué?, solo porque las demás personas dicen eso?, Dipper si todos tuvieran que pensar igual y estar de acuerdo con lo que dice una persona en todos los aspectos sin libertad de opinar diferente entonces imagínate nada más la cantidad de gente que estaría encarcelada o muerta en todo el mundo, las ideologías de cierta manera oprimen nuestra libertad de pensar, no siempre lo que dicen los demás es la verdad, podríamos tener algo-

-Mabel estamos hablando de que me querías besar, a mí, tu gemelo!- dijo enojado

-Y eso qué?!- preguntó con claro quemeimportismo.

-Que no es como debería ser, no es nada moralmente correcto!-

-Moralmente correcto?, eso son arbitrariedades que limitan en muchos casos la expresión de las personas, no dudo que en algunos casos sean útiles e indispensable pero otros aspectos son bastante estúpidos, porque no amar a alguien si el sentimiento es correspondido?!-

-Porque según esa lógica un anciano podría estar con una niña sin problemas y porque somos hermanos y nada más!- Al pronunciar esta palabras se le formó un hueco en el estómago a Dipper, Mabel solo se quedó muda y una pequeña lagrima empezó a formarse en su ojo, se volteó de inmediato y tomó unas cuantas prendas para dormir, salió del cuarto en silencio y sin prisa sin siquiera mirar a su hermano.

-Mabel no lo tomes a mal, a dónde vas?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Voy a dormir aquí abajo en el sillón por esta noche- responde la castaña con una voz fría y sin emociones, esto lastimó a Dipper de gran manera pues era la primera vez que le dirigía un tono así a él, Dipper estaba acostumbrado al tono juguetón e inocente de Mabel, el cual ahora parecía un recuerdo lejano.

-Abajo?, pero….-

-Dipper solo déjame sola, sí?!, no quiero que venga acá abajo o sino iré a dormir al auto-

-Porque no mejor duermes aquí arriba?, yo dormiré en el sillón-

No hubo contestación alguna, al cabo de media hora la luz de la planta baja se apagó, Dipper procedió a hacer lo mismo con la luz del cuarto en el que estaba, se acostó en su cama no sin antes mirar la cama vacía al otro lado de la habitación, cerró los ojos pero a pesar de los intentos no logró conciliar el sueño, rodaba constantemente en su cama sin poder llegar a los brazos de Morfeo, algo no estaba bien, algo le pasaba, algo le faltaba. La ausencia de su Mabel era aquello que hacía que se sintiera tan solo e inseguro, pues eso hizo que Dipper no pudiera dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

**Bien bien, ahora si lo que quiero comunicar, gracias al gran ejemplo en el arte de la malicia que tengo de por si por Alex Hirsch y mi amiga Drama Queen2306 que también es escritora Pinecest (si lees esto me debes una te estoy promocionando gratis :v) eh decidido hacer esto, si llegamos en lo que queda de esta semana a 36 reviews entonces publicaré el siguiente capitulo el lunes ok?, tendremos esta misma dinámica hasta el capitulo 9 o 10, dependiendo de si escribo el 10 en estos días, ok espero sus reviews, se despide KevDovaFiere cambio y fuera.**


	8. Cuento contigo

**Pues chicos estoy un poco decepcionado de que no hayamos podido recaudar los suficientes reviews para que este capitulo se suba el lunes pero ya lo pasado pasado según dicen, además acepto que dí un periodo algo corto de tiempo para eso pero aquí estamos de vuelta para un nuevo intento más de esto, veamos si Dipper intenta resolver las imbecilidades que comete, jeje pobre muchacho lo mucho que tiene que padecer :( jajaja**

* * *

**_Cuento contigo_**

A la mañana siguiente Dipper se levantó de su cama con unas claras ojeras, cansado y sin ánimos de nada tomó su toalla para poder dase un baño pues no había tocado el agua desde que se metió a la cascada el día anterior, bajó por las escaleras para ver que Mabel aún estaba acostada en el sillón al parecer todavía dormía, Dipper quería decir algo pero un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba, prefirió dejar que las cosas entre él y Mabel se enfriaran un poco así que solo caminó sin hacer ruido al baño, una vez en el lugar cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, al habérsela sacado por encima de su cabeza se miró ante el espejo del baño y millones de pensamientos surgieron en su cabeza.

\- Porque tenía que pasarnos esto a nosotros?- se lamentaba en voz baja –Desde cuando Mabel se siente así?, porque creyó que correspondía a sus emociones?, después de esto las cosas volverán a ser igual?- tomó un respiro y continuó –Acaso mi destino será siempre el tener los problemas más complicados que el del resto del mundo?- pensó en seguida en cuantas cosas tuvo que enfrentar en Gravity Falls argumentándose a sí mismo que ese tipo de cosas no a cualquier persona les sucede y mucho menos si todo eso sucede en un periodo de tiempo tan corto como lo es un verano. Ya no quiso pensar más en eso y terminó de desvestirse para entrar en la ducha.

Dipper se bañó meticulosamente ya que sentía el sudor y la suciedad del día anterior impregnado en su piel, además el agua fría le ayudaría a despertar de su estado de letargo por el insomnio, para cuando terminó su hora del baño recordó no haber traído ropa para cambiarse, se le hacía muy incómodo caminar por la cabaña solo con una toalla tomando en cuenta que Mabel estaba ahí, recordó que en tiempos anteriores había compartido la bañera con ella pero eso era cuando aún ni siquiera sabía el significado de la palabra "sexualidad", sin más opciones a las cuales recurrir empezó una marcha con sigilo en dirección del cuarto en donde se hallaban sus pertenencias pero la gran sorpresa para Dipper fue que al salir del baño Mabel ya no estaba recostada en el sillón.

-Mabel?-preguntó en voz alta para poder saber en dónde se encontraba, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la mencionada.

-Bueno supongo que eso en parte estará bien, ahora podré caminar tranquilamente a recogerme algo que me pueda poner-

Antes de ingresar a la alcoba revisó asomando la cabeza para constatar que su hermana no estuviera en el lugar, una vez que se aseguró que estaba solo entró y se vistió con una camisa roja con un estampado de aeropostale, unos jeans y tennis, quería utilizar prendas simples y holgadas por el calor que ya estaba haciendo, cuando se terminó de vestir se recostó en su cama para pensar en cómo solucionar esta "situación".

-Tal vez solamente hablando con Mabel pueda entender lo que pasa por su mente pero ahora dudo que ni siquiera quisiera verme- suspiró y se calló unos segundos – Ahora que lo pienso bien porque Mabel pensó que yo correspondía a sus sentimientos?- se replanteó la pregunta, de inmediato el recuerdo de él intentado besarla detrás de la cascada brincó en su cabeza, un sentimiento de culpa lo inundó al haberse dejado manipular por Mabel, ahora la manera en que se comportaba tenía sentido, y creer que estaba cayendo en esa estratagema lo confundió más- Se estaba dejando llevar sin protestar, porque?, será que alguna parte de mi retorcida mente Mabel también me… No esto no puede ser, esto está mal Pines, no es normal!. Está claro que hemos pasado por muchas cosas pero no creo que eso haya hecho que empecemos a tener gusto por el otro, o si?- Ya no supo que responder-Ah. Pero en que rayos pienso?!.

-Será mejor que me prepare ya que tengo que tengo muchos asuntos que resolver- un chispa se le encendió y llegó a su mente el recuerdo de que obviamente como si las cosas con Mabel no estuvieran ya lo bastante malas se le había olvidado que Bill estaba rondando por ahí –Tengo que llamar al tío Stan- dicho esto se puso en marcha para bajar y usar el teléfono.

Al marcar solo pudo escuchar el tono de marcado pero la llamada nunca fue contestada, hizo 3 intentos más pero ninguno funcionó. Ya rindiéndose, Dipper quiso recordar cuales eran las plantas que Stan le había dicho que usara contra los _Tenebris Custos._

_-_Veamos, me dijo que eran: mandrágora, flor de Jericó, frutos de pino y hojas de espino blanco, perfecto ahora que sé qué estoy buscando la cuestión es en donde encontrarlos?- pensó que sería mejor que antes de que olvidara lo anotara en algo, buscó un papel y al encontrarlo escribió lo que necesitaba

Una vez más con la pregunta de en dónde encontraría lo que necesita en mente caminó en dirección a la puesta de entrada de la cabaña esperando encontrarse con Mabel en los alrededores, al salir no la vio por ningún lado, pensativo volvió para tomar el diario 3 que yacía entre sus cosas, ahora sí salió de la cabaña, era un día soleado, estupendo para jugar y tontear con Mabel pero ella no está aquí por ahora, salió en dirección al bosque para tener un poco de tranquilidad del ruido que la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro murmurando por el camino producía, no quiso alejarse mucho solo quería un lugar para pensar aunque no le estaba sirviendo de mucho, mientras más pensaba más confundido terminaba, se sentó al pie de un árbol y comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-Bien solo tengo que encargarme de conseguir las plantas, luego hacer el preparado, mantenerlo en algún frasco que pueda cargar en todo momento y no dejar que Mabel se entere de nada- luego recapacitó –Noo, Bill tal vez intente algo contra ella y tiene que tener también la infusión para protegerse, pero como dársela sin contarle de Bill, además ella de seguro ya no confía en mí. Que puedo hacer?- empezó a alborotarse el cabello con desesperación mientras mantenía agachada la cabeza.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos –Vaya parece que te veo hasta en la sopa desde que llegaste jaja-

Dipper levantó la cabeza para ver quien le estaba hablando, alcanzó a ver que era Lizzy que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol oscuras.

-Hola Lizzy- saludó sin ganas.

-Vaya, suenas como si algo terrible te hubiera pasado amigo- se le acercó.

-Lizzy, no tienes ni idea-

-Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte, cuéntamelo, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor- insistió sonriendo y tomando asiento junto a Dipper

Al ver la actitud de su acompañante no pudo dejar de extrañarse.

-Cielos, donde quedó la tímida chica que conocimos ayer?- Dipper lo mencionó en tono de gracia sonriéndole.

-Bueno supongo que en mi profesión se establece un vínculo con los primeros clientes que atiendes-

-Eso explica tu nerviosismo de ayer-

-Sí, la verdad ya lleva un tiempo trabajando aquí pero no como recepcionista, sino más como alguien que se encarga del papeleo-

-ohh-

-Entonces Dipper, ya me puedes decir que te trae por aquí?-

-Solo quería un lugar tranquilo en donde pensar-

-Pensar en qué?-

-En cosas, una de ellas es un problema… familiar, supongo-

-Entiendo, debe ser algo muy serio para que te tenga en este estado-

-Sí, enserio que lo es-

-Bueno si quisieras hablar con alguien tienes a tu _hermana_, estoy seguro que ella estará dispuesta ayudarte- dijo haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra hermana

-Porque hiciste eso?-

-Porque hice que cosa?- le responde sonriéndole.

-Esa énfasis en la palabra hermana-

-Por nada, oye y que pasó cual es el problema, acaso me lo puedes contar?-

-Creo que no, ahora por favor responde a mi pregunta-

-Es con respecto a Mabel?-

-Realmente no me siento cómodo teniendo esta charla, sabes?- Dipper intentó levantarse pero Lizzy lo retuvo

-Es con respecto a Mabel cierto?-

-Y si así fuera qué?- la paranoia de Dipper había comenzado a actuar

-Qué?, acaso no quisiste besarla?-

-Pero como…?- ahora Dipper se levantó y la dejó a la chica sentada –Como es que…. Lo sabes?-

-Porque soy un ser todo poderoso que todo lo sabe-

-Bill?!- Gritó Dipper mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás

-Quien es Bill?-La rubio solo preguntó y rió como si algo le hiciera mucha gracia

-No te hagas el inocente ahora. Qué quieres maldito psicótico triangular?, déjala ahora!- retó el muchacho

-En verdad estás un poco más loco de lo creí- respondió riendo

-Déjate de tonterías y sal!- retó una vez más

-Dipper no se en quien estás pensando pero soy yo, Lizzy- decía al levantarse

-No creas que caeré, no te acerque más!-

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo- aclaró Lizzy quitándose las gafas de sol ya un poco preocupada por lo paranoico que ya se había puesto Dipper. En efecto era solo Lizzy, las pupilas de la chica tenía la apariencia normal. –En verdad me estás preocupando-

Al ver esto Dipper se calmó – lo lamento pero es que..- no sabía si confiarle el secreto de que un demonio interdimencional lo estaba acechando – supongo que estoy paranoico e irracional por la falta de sueño-

-Se te nota, las bolsas bajo tus ojos se ven claramente-

-Espera- dijo al recordar el comentario anterior de Lizzy -Porqué dijiste que si acaso me había negado a besar a Mabel apenas te dije que ella podría ser el problema?-

-Dipper podré necesitar gafas para ver bien y por culpa de la miopía pero te puedo asegurar que lo que hay entre ustedes no se esconde-

-Lo que hay entre nosotros?- preguntó confundido.

-Claro, la forma en la que ella te mira y como tú te preocupas por ella es algo que los delata-

-Nos delata?- pronunció con más confusión.

-Por supuesto, los hermanos se cuidan entre ellos pero lo de ustedes pasa a algo más que una relación entre hermanos- exclamó ella.

\- Pero si ella y yo somos hermanos!- quiso recalcar Dipper.

-Dipper ya no lo ocultes más, es bastante obvio que ustedes son pareja-

-Lizzy, te puedo jurar que Mabel y yo somos hermanos-

-Claro que sí amigo- responde escéptica.

Dipper sacó su billetera de dónde sacó su identificación y la de Mabel que él tenía guardada para que no se perdiera, al ver los documentos con los mismos apellidos y los mismos nombres de los padres ya no le quedó dudas a la rubia que lo que le estaban diciendo era verdad.

-Wao, enserio son hermanos- dijo atónita.

-Te lo estuve diciendo todo este tiempo-

-Pero entonces porque ella te mira así?, estaba completamente segura que ella siente algo por ti-

Dipper no respondió nada.

-Espera un minuto, de verdad lo hace?!- se exaltó la rubia

-Porque dices eso?!-

-No me respondiste, ni intentaste corregirme, eso significa que sabes que lo que pensé es cierto-

Ya Dipper no le veía caso a seguir ocultándolo pues parecía ser que Lizzy era demasiado observadora, le terminó contando todo con respecto a su situación con Mabel.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, por favor no la veas mal, siempre fue una chica enamoradiza, solo estará pasando por una etapa o algo así-

-Descuida, no la juzgo, a decir verdad me sorprende haberme encontrado con un caso como el suyo-

-Eh?- preguntó Dipper confundido.

-Sí, verás, no precisamente soy una chica hecha a la antigüita, tengo la mente abierta a muchas posibilidades, y no juzgo a nadie, porque en casos como este no es que ella haya decidido tener esos sentimientos hacia ti, entonces despreocúpate, no le diré de esto a nadie-

-Gracias Lizzy- dijo calmado al saber que podía contar con alguien para hablar –Por cierto- recordó –Si te diste cuenta de lo que sentía Mabel porque me hiciste ese coqueteo-

-Ya te lo dije, pensé que eran una pareja, que ustedes pensaron escaparse un fin de semana para pasarla juntos y eso, quería probar si lo que vi en ustedes era cierto y por eso les puse esa prueba-

-Bueno, en verdad eso no me lo esperaba. Ah cierto, ahora que recuerdo quisiera disculparme de nuevo por lo de anoche con Mabel-

-Tranquilo, ella pensó que de verdad me interesabas y hasta que te estaba siguiendo, solo le dieron celos y a demás..- añadió –quisiera saber qué piensas tú de eso-

-Solo que me niego-

-Estas seguro, a mi parecer lo que ella siente por ti es un sentimiento de lo más auténtico que he visto fuera de las películas y series de televisión claro está-

-Tal vez pero no está bien, la sociedad..-

-Ya veo por donde vas-

-Qué cosa?- preguntó intrigado.

-La sociedad te dice que está mal y tú quieres seguir sus reglas-

\- Bueno eso es..-

-Cierto?- le cuestionó.

-Sí- se resignó a solo contestar directamente

-Bueno solo te diré que los demás no mandan en el corazón, por eso Mabel te ve como algo más que un hermano, solo explora lo que sientes sin las barreras de pensar en lo que los demás digan, conócete a ti mismo y lo que sientes y quieres, escucha lo que tus propias sentimientos te dicen-

-Cielos eso fue un poco profundo- bromeó –Pero tienes algo de razón, lo tomaré en cuenta-

-Perfecto!- dijo alegre la chica

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva-

-Ni lo menciones-

-No, enserio, hablar me ha quitado algo del peso de encima-

-Ves?, te dije que hablar ayudaría-

-Sí-

-Bueno eso fue suficiente charla para mí, ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar- dicho esto se levantó y marchó hacia el hotel, Dipper la detuvo para ver si le podía ayudar en una última cosa.

-Porque estabas aquí desde antes si no tenías que trabajar hasta ahora?- le preguntó Dipper.

-Me gusta el aire fresco de este lugar- le respondió.

-Lizzy!- le llamó la atención.

-Si Dipper?-

-De casualidad no sabrás en donde pueden vender cerca de aquí esta plantas- le entregó la nota con las plantas que necesitaba.

-Sí, podría haber en un invernadero que está a unos 15 minutos de aquí pero no te puedo prometer que encontraras todo-

-Bien, me podrías decir como llego allí?-

-Solo ve hacia el sur en la carretera principal cuando veas un arco hecho de plantas con flores entra por el y el camino te llevará hasta allí-

\- De nuevo gracias por todo- agradece Dipper pensando que su suerte ya está al fin cambiando

-Por cierto Dipper, para qué lo quieres?-

-Para hacer un preparado?-

-Algo de alquimia eh?-

-Supongo-

-Bueno, si lo quieres en mi casa tengo un juego de instrumentos de alquimia que te podría prestar para que hagas eso-

-Enserio?, sería fantástico!- respondió emocionado y sonriéndole – Si puedes podrías traerlo mañana?-

-Claro-

-Perfecto-

-Por cierto Dipper-

-Que sucede?-

-Necesitará pagar otro día más de hospedaje-

-Claro no hay problema-

Ambos fueron a la recepción donde Dipper pagó 2 días más de estancia allí como medida preventiva pues Lizzy le advirtió que la alquimia con instrumental antigua es un proceso delicado de ensayo-error si no conocías las formas apropiadas de preparar los ingredientes por separado o en conjunto, la transacción se realizó y Dipper se fue corriendo a sus cabaña para tomar las llaves del auto y ponerse en marcha al invernadero, cuando llegó el lugar seguía estando desolado y prefirió antes de irse dejarle una nota a Mabel en caso de que esta volviera y no lo encontrara avisándole que tuvo que salir a comprar provisiones, al escribirlo Dipper se dio cuenta que estaba tan sumido en su cabeza que había olvidado comer en todo lo que había pasado del día, antes de partir se compró una muffin y jugo que vendían en una tienda, con algo en el estómago prosiguió con su viaje, arrancó el auto y se puso en marcha, siguió las indicaciones que Lizzy le había dado al pie de la letra, llegó al invernadero el cual parecía estar perfectamente cuidado, fue recibido por una mujer mayor que lo saludó cordialmente, Dipper le explicó lo que necesitaba, la mujer se sorprendió al ver que un chico tan joven quería plantas que no eran nativas del lugar pero por fortuna tenía todas, Dipper se alegró de que las cosas estaban mejorando, llevó 2 de cada una solo para prevenir de que le faltara material, pagó los 38 dólares que costaron y las llevó al auto, se puso en marcha de regreso al hotel luego de agradecerle a la mujer su generosidad, a medio camino Dipper sintió la necesidad de ir al baño por lo que detuvo el auto en donde pudo, salió de inmediato hacia el bosque para asegurarse de que nadie lo vería, comenzó a bajarse la cremallera, se acomodó los bóxer y empezó a dejar salir sus líquidos retenidos, luego de terminar sus necesidades básicas a Dipper le regresó una sensación familiar, la misma que había sentido en la gasolinera en la que pararon hace días, estaba siendo observado.

De inmediato el chico Pines volteo para saber de quien o de dónde venía esa sensación de tener unos ojos observando su nuca, no avistó a nadie pero siguió observado, la presencia de tantos arboles daba lugar a muchos posibles escondites para quien quiera que sea el acompañante no deseado.

-Quien está ahí?!- Preguntó con voz firme y fuerte –Muéstrate!-

No se escuchaba nada más que el cantar de algunas aves, de súbito, algo se movió de un árbol a otro ocultándose tras sus troncos, Dipper lo notó y rápidamente corrió hasta donde se había visto mover a esa figura no identificada, cuando llegó no había absolutamente nada ahí.

Mi mente me estará jugando pasadas?, será acaso por la falta de sueño?, eran las preguntas que Dipper considera eran las que podían explicar los sucesos que le acontecían, estuvo rondando por el lugar por 10 minutos más para asegurarse de que estaba solo y luego regresó a su camioneta para emprender el retorno al hotel, llegando al estacionamiento, notó que había una figura solitaria que caminaba con prosa por el terreno de concreto, era Mabel, la cual no se percató que la persona que llegó era Dipper, el muchacho estacionó el auto para salir disparado hacia donde estaba Mabel.

-Hola Mabs- dijo con una voz de un volumen bajo

Mabel no se volteó solo se detuvo y respondió al saludo sin ánimos–Hola Dipper-

-No te eh visto en casi todo el día y ya es más de la 2:30 PM-

-Estuve ocupada-

-Ya veo- Dipper se rascó la nuca sin saber cómo mas continuar hablando con ella –Mabs, te gustaría un helado?-

-No gracias Dipper-

-Vamos, te compraré el que quieras- insistió.

-Si te soy sincera Dipper que ahora no tengo antojo de nada- le respondió secamente.

-Y si vemos una película?, en esa televisión que tenemos en la habitación disfrutaríamos mucho una película, y que crees?, veremos la película que tú quieras- hizo otro intento de reconectarse con Mabel.

-No gracias Dipper-

Dipper se conmocionó ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, Mabel estaba negándose a toda forma que se le ocurría de restablecer un contacto con él, eso le llenó de pesar el corazón de Dipper, el no saber cómo reparar las cosas con ella lo estaba haciendo añicos pero no se rindió, aun debía haber alguna manera de tener de regreso a la Mabel que tanto amaba y con la que había compartido toda su vida.

-Mabel sabes qué?-

-Qué?-

-Nos quedaremos aquí unos días más- Dipper lo decía con entusiasmo mientras se acercó a Mabel tomándola por los hombros mientras ella se mantenía a espaldas de él.

-Genial- continuaba sin ánimos.

-Y eso no es todo, también haremos todo lo que quieras hacer- insistió.

-Como te había dicho Dipper, no tengo ganas de nada-

Ya no soportaba más, no le quedaba más alternativa que afrontar ese asunto con ella pero yá.

-Mabel escucha, jamás fue mi intención que saliera herida de ningún modo, no sabes cuánto me pesa que te estés comportando de esta manera conmigo, siempre habíamos sido un equipo recuerdas?, los gemelos misterio, ahora extraño estar contigo y quisiera que las cosas entre los 2 se repusieran pero no sé cómo hacerlo- la vos de Dipper empezó a quebrarse en este punto lo que hizo que Mabel volteara a verlo – Desde que me enteré de lo que sientes solo eh estado confundido, pensando en que esto no podía ser cierto, solo me interesé de lo que yo pensaba sin siquiera pensar en lo que tú podías estar pensando o en el daño que te haría mi comportamiento frente a esto- las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas del chico Pines –Fui de un modo un idiota narcisista, solo pensé en mí y ahora sufro las consecuencias de mi mezquindad- le tomó las manos a su hermana llevándoselas al su propio pecho- quiero que vuelvas a estar conmigo Mabel, sin ti no concibo tener la alegría inigualable que consigo cada día a tu lado, cada vez que cuentas chiste, me molestas y te ríes-

-Oh Dipper- Mabel abrazó a su hermano acomodándole la cara en su hombro para consolarlo y secar sus lágrimas.

-Mabel quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes- pidió entre sollozos.

-Lo volveré a ser pero tranquilízate Dip ya no llores-

-Enserio?- dijo con un rayo de esperanza iluminándolo.

-Sí, pero eso no hace que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti-

-Lo sé pero…- se separó un poco de Mabel para poder verle la cara-podemos afrontarlo-

-Afrontarlo?-

-Sí-

-Ves!, todavía lo tratas como si fuera un problema!- reclamó Mabel

-Mabel entiéndeme, para mí es difícil llegar a entender por qué me ves de esa manera-

-Te entiendo Dipper, cuando me empecé a dar cuenta también me costó aceptarlo pero lo hice- intentaba convencerlo

-Pero yo no lo eh hecho, entiéndeme que no podemos hacer esto que quieres-

-Bien, intentaré no mencionarlo más por el momento- dijo algo decaída

-Gracias, entonces todo bien?-

-Eso creo, aunque todavía quisiera estar sola por un tiempo más-

-Ok, creo que está bien que quieras algo de espacio-

-Bien- Terminada la palabra Mabel se alejó de Dipper pero antes de que se alejara mucho escuchó a Dipper pronunciar unas palabras más.

-Mabel, quiero que recuerdes que te amo, y que siempre espero poder contar contigo-

* * *

**Awww, que lindo que es el cariño entre estos 2 no?, bueno como escritor es hora de destruir su felicidad jajajajaja naaaaaaaa es broma, no soy tan malvado como el propio Alex Hirsch jeje, pero intento ser tan malvado como ese señor, él es mi inspiración para ese camino, bueno pasando de tema que les parece si llegamos a 42 reviews o más eh?, los reviews serán hasta el martes?,mmmm, sí hasta el martes y ese mismo día subo en siguiente, nos vemos el próximo martes si colaboran! jeje**


	9. Alquimia

**Una vez más aquí con un nuevo episodio, todo lo que diré estará al final así no los aburro y podrán leer pronto, espero que lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

**_Alquimia_**

El día paso en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dipper luego de haber hablado con Mabel y solucionar a medias el conflicto se recostó en su cama, estaba agotado, el no haber dormido hacía que sus energías llegaran a su límite más pronto de lo que creyó, todo lo que podía hacer era mantener sus ojos entreabiertos, pasados unos minutos cayó rendido al sueño profundo en donde fue interrumpido momentos después por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, restregándose los ojos y estirándose un poco Dipper se percató de que iluminación que entraba por el tragaluz del techo había cambiado de tonalidad puesto que ahora presentaba un color anaranjado

-Por cuanto tiempo dormí?- aún un somnoliento Dipper murmuró

El ruido de golpes a la puerta continuó insistiendo, Dipper tan rápido como su cuerpo adormecido le permitía, se levantó, llegó a la puerta, abrió para encontrarse con una rubia que sostenía un bolso en el marco de la puerta

-Que tal Pines?-

-Hola Lizzy, qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó emitiendo un bostezo

-Solo venía a verificar que aún quieres mi ayuda y mis instrumentos de alquimia para mañana. Por cierto estuviste durmiendo?-

-Nada se te escapa eh?- respondió alagando el poder de observación que Lizzy había demostrado hasta el momento.

-En realidad cualquiera lo notaría si te viera-

-Mmm?-

-Sí, mírate- le propuso dándole un espejo de un set de maquillaje que sacó su bolso.

Dipper tomó el espejo y constató la observación de la chica. Lucía exactamente como alguien recién despierto: ojos que no se encontrabas abiertos en su totalidad, cabello despeinado.

-Tienes razón- sonrió –Cualquiera notaría que estoy recién despertando de una siesta-

-Eso es lo que dije, pero aun no me contestas la pregunta-

-Lo siento, pues sí, necesitaré de tu ayuda y tus cosas para poder hacer el preparado que quiero ya que tengo todo lo que necesito-

-Entonces si encontraste todo eso en el invernadero?-

-Sí, lo encontré todo y ya estaría todo lis…- Dipper hizo memoria de algo –Maldición!-

-Que sucede?-

-Dejé las plantas en el auto!- dijo alarmado

-Qué?. Como es que se te pudieron haber olvidado ahí?!-

-Estaba reconciliándome con Mabel y bueno- hizo una pausa- creo que las emociones del momento produjeron que las olvidara-

-Me alegro por ti y Mabel pero será mejor que vayamos a verlas rápido- propuso Lizzy

-Ojala nada les haya pasado-

Cerraron la puerta de la cabaña y ambos corrieron hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el vehículo de los Pines, abrieron la puerta sacando todas los especímenes que se encontraban dentro.

-Corriste con suerte Pines parece que el haber estado ahí dentro con el calor que estaba haciendo en el día no las dañó-

-Lo sé, ahora que todo esto ya está afuera podrías ayudarme a llevarlo hasta la cabaña?- preguntó Dipper en tono de súplica.

-Ok, no hay problema- respondió con alegría golpeándole el brazo al muchacho que mostró una clara gesticulación de dolor.

-Veo que eres más fuerte que Mabel- decía mientras se sobaba el área lastimada.

-O quizás ella no te golpea tan fuerte-

-También es una posibilidad- admitió Dipper –Pero dejemos ese tema de quien tiene más fuerza y pongámonos en marcha-

Dipper tomó la mayor parte de las plantas ya que no quería hacer que Lizzy lo viera como poco caballero, se pusieron rumbo a la cabaña de Dipper con el cargamento, la caminata fue algo monótona pues ninguno de los 2 emitió una sola palabra durante ésta, al llegar a su destino el chico abrió la puerta, ingresaron a la morada y bajaron todo poniéndolo en el suelo.

-Bueno creo que te debo otra- exclamó él.

-Eso parece- le respondió riendo la chica.

La rubia empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro como inspeccionando el lugar, buscando algo, pero sin lograr encontrar nada que fuera de su interés, esto le extrañó a Dipper pues que podría ser del su interés?

-Buscas algo?- inquirió.

-No nada, solo quería saber si Mabel estaba aquí-

-No, ella y yo todavía tenemos que progresar con esto- mencionó un poco decaído

-Has hablado con ella?-

-Sí y parece que logramos algo pero creo que solo hice que ya no estuviera tan enojada conmigo, aún lo otro sigue pendiente- se lamentó mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-Algo es algo- estableció la rubia.

Dipper no respondió solo se quedó mirando al piso pensativo, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio se levantó y abrazó a Lizzy la cual luego de un momento de impresión le devolvió el gesto.

-Ajam- se escuchó cerca de ellos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Ambos voltearon a donde estaba la fuente del sonido.

-Mabel!-exclamó su hermano.

-Hola Dipper, hola Lizzy- esta última parte la dijo en un tono de voz más rencorosa que el anterior.

-Mabel esto no es lo que parece- trataba de excusarse Dipper por la mirada molesta que Mabel posaba sobre ambos.

-No me tienes que decir nada, después de todo solo soy tu hermana- contestó de forma tajante.

-Mabel- Lizzy trató de intervenir para remediar las cosas –Tu hermano solo estaba dándome las gracias por ayudarlo a traer estas plantas-

-Y eso qué? A mí no me importa- comenzó a andar a través de la sala para poder subir a la planta alta.

-Mabel por favor no te molestes de nuevo- imploró su hermano

-No estoy molesta Dipper solo quiero estar un tiempo sola como ya te había dicho- subió y se perdió de vista.

-Lo lamento Dipper enserio no quería provocarte más problemas con ella- se disculpaba apenada la chica que aún permanecía en la sala.

-No tienes por qué disculparte después de todo soy yo el que provocó esto desde el inicio- se llevaba las manos a la cara

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy- expresó yendo hacia la puerta.

-Ok Lizzy adiós- se despidió aun con las manos en la cara.

-Dipper-

-Qué ocurre?-

-Recuerda lo que te dije en la mañana, revisa tus emociones, si la respuesta es un sí, que no te importe nada más que hacerla la persona más feliz que pueda ser, pero si en cambio la respuesta es un no, trátala con el mismo afecto que le has demostrado o incluso más, dale a ver que siempre estarás con ella para lo que necesite- le dijo antes de irse

Dipper cerró la puerta y se quedó pensando en las palabras de la chica que se había marchado le dejó, en realidad habría una posibilidad de que sin darse cuenta sintiera lo mismo que Mabel?. Dipper jamás se había especializado en las cosas del corazón o en cuanto a lo romántico lo que le hacía esto de explorar sus emociones una tarea más difícil de lo que sería para muchos otros, se recostó en el sofá y se quedó inmóvil viendo a través de una ventana como los últimos vestigios de la luz del sol desaparecían gradualmente quedando el lugar donde se encontraba envuelto en tinieblas, no pasó mucho hasta que una luz proveniente de la planta alta alcanzo a devolverle más visibilidad. Se mantuvo ahí pensando en que ahora las prioridades de las cuestiones a resolver se estaban intercambiando, lo de Bill estaba pasándose a un segundo plano últimamente y esa era la razón por la que se estaba exponiendo su integridad y la de Mabel en peligro.

-Tengo que centrarme más, lo siento Mabel pero lo nuestro tendrá que esperar ahora lo de Bill es más importante para el bien de ambos- pronunció en voz baja.

Pasado un rato Mabel volvió a bajar encendiendo la luz de la sala para pedirle algo de dinero a Dipper para poder comer algo, Dipper que aún seguía donde se quedó abrió su billetera, le entregó 50 dólares y Mabel salió sin dirigirle una palabra más. Más tarde esa misma noche el chico Pines regaba las plantas para poder asegurarse de que se encontraran bien para el día de mañana, cumplida su tarea subió para buscar entre sus cosas para contabilizar el dinero que le quedaba, 513 dólares, eso era suficiente para acomodarse durante un tiempo más.

-Mabel ya se ha tardado bastante. En donde estará?-

Ni bien terminó de cuestionarse se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Dipper se asomó para verificar que fuera su hermana y en efecto lo era.

-Mabel te tardaste, estaba preocupo-

-Pero ya llegué no?- le contestó de mala manera.

-Mabel creí que habíamos quedado en que estaríamos bien-

-Claro, solo porque así no me entrometería entre tú y esa tal Lizzy-

-Mabel no es lo que piensas ella solo me estaba ayudando a traer estas cosas- señaló con la palma abierta hacia las plantas.

-Podrías habérmelo pedido a mí- le reclamó.

-Pero tú no estabas aquí cuando pasó-

-Pero es curioso como ella si estaba no?!- le respondió enojada.

-Solo vino a preguntarme algo y entonces recordé que las había dejado en la camioneta nada más!- se excusó ante su hermana.

-Y que podrías necesitar tú de ella?. Aparte para que quieras estas plantas en todo caso-

La duda sobre si contarle a Mabel de una vez acerca de su encuentro con Bill y de cuál era el objetivo de haberse gastado dinero en plantas aparentemente sin nada especial apareció pero quiso mantenerlo fuera del conocimiento de Mabel por un poco más, ahora el argumento de arruinarle el viaje se estaba hiendo por el caño cuando era él mismo y los celos de su hermana los que se lo estaban arruinando todo, ahora lo que lo motiva a continuar con el secretismo era el mantener a Mabel tranquila y sin saber que existe una amenaza enorme sobre ellos.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer Mabel, solamente dejémoslo así-

-Ash!- expresó hastiada por el comportamiento de Dipper –Siempre tienes que ser así?, no confiar en mí?-

-Mabel yo eh confiado en ti durante mucho tiempo!-

-Pues ahora parece que ya no lo haces!-

-Mabel- intentó tranquilizarla –Antes de que esto avance a algo más fuerte solamente escucha, tienes que confiar en mí-

-Así como tú confías en Lizzy para ayudarte en tus "cosas que hacer"?- dijo ya frustrada

-Mabel-

-Dipper solo haz lo que quieras, dormiré en el sillón esta noche también-

-No- negó inmediatamente –Duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda y no tendrás que verme si no quieres porque dormiré yo aquí abajo esta vez-

-Bien- respondió con voz baja-

Ella subió las escaleras rápido, nuevamente al igual que ayer bajó con su toalla y se metió al baño, Dipper solo podía pensar en que debía hacer algo pero no sabía qué, se tumbó nuevamente en el sofá, al cabo de unos minutos pensó que sería lo mejor si bajaba ya sabanas, una almohada, su toalla, ropa para cambiarse y cepillo de dientes, fue a recoger todo lo que creyó necesario, de regreso en la planta baja Mabel salió del baño ya con una blusa de tirantes color rosa con shorts de lana blancos puestos, Dipper la miró atentamente pensando en cómo serían las cosas luego de estos día, su mayor miedo era que quizá esta sería la forma en la que se trataran de ahora en adelante, este pensamiento era siniestro, le helaba la sangre con solo pensarlo, algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

-ya te vas a dormir Mabel?- le preguntó tiernamente.

-Sí Dipper ahora mismo me dirigía a eso- contesto de forma seca.

-Buenas noches Mabs-

-Buenas noches Dipper- le respondió fríamente.

Mabel subió y minutos después la luz de arriba se apagó, Dipper salió para comer algo en el restaurant, cuando regresó se metió al baño y se duchó, cepilló sus dientes y colocó a un calentador café con una camisa holgada de color gris, saliendo del baño se acomodó como pudo en el sofá luego de apagar las luces, de nuevo el insomnio lo atormentaba esa noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño, miró el reloj pegado a la pared tras varios intentos fallidos por acomodarse de una manera que el sueño pueda alcanzarlo sin tener éxito alguno durante varias horas, 1:47 AM, al no saber qué hacer pensó en tomar el consejo que Lizzy le dio: explorar sus sentimientos. Al principio solo pensaba en como Mabel se estaba comportando pero pasados los minutos más emociones lo embargaban.

-Mabel es solo una niña algo malcriada y posesiva, intento lidiar con ella pero me lo hace imposible, a pesar de lo que intente parece que para ella no será nunca suficiente, pero creo que se merecería más intentos, ella lo vale, además de mi hermana ha sido una gran compañera y amiga a lo largo de los años, haciéndome reír, haciéndome mejor persona, confortándome en los momentos difíciles en donde pensé que nadie más podría apoyarme, ella siempre sabe cómo alegrar a las personas que la rodean con ese enorme corazón que tiene- empezó a esbozar una sonrisa en la oscuridad – Ella siempre tan positiva que parece casi imposible que alguien así aun exista en el mundo, con esos ojo que destellan felicidad y energía a donde quiera que vea, esa personalidad tan adorable que manejó desde que recuerdo y que a pesar de los años aún la tiene, esa risa ruidosa y contagiosa que solo ella puede emitir con dientes blancos que en algún momento habían necesitado de un aparato de ortodoncia para mantenerle es sonrisa tal como estaba y que ahora ya no necesita. Sí, Mabel es maravillosa en casi todos los aspectos, prácticamente una ideología de la mujer perfecta a mí parecer- se sonrojó cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir –Agh, vamos Dipper, escucha lo que dices, es cierto que ella te trae mucha felicidad pero tienes que controlarte, no caigas en las tentaciones en las que solo te traerán problemas, recuerda cuantas veces superaste ese tipo de tentaciones- De inmediato recordó cuando unos antiguos "amigos" a mediados de la secundaria lo invitaron a una fiesta en la que había píldoras de todo tipo, además de cocaína, crack, heroína, metanfetaminas, un sinfín de drogas a las cuales estuvo expuesto e incitado a probar pero se negaba rotundamente, o cuando esas mismas persona lo intentaron llevar con una prostituta para que perdiera la virginidad –Tal vez sea chapado a la antigua como esa prostituta pálida de cabello negro alborotado con demasiado maquillaje y mis ex amigo me habían llamado pero yo quiero que eso ocurra con alguien que de verdad quiera y que esa persona me quiera de igual manera, no pagando por ello- se decía –Bueno creo que ya me salí de lo que debía estar pensando- una idea surgió en su mente, aprovechar que Mabel debía estar dormida a estas horas y entrar arriba.

Dipper se levantó con cuidado pues no quería encender la luz para evitar que Mabel se despertara pero esto lo desfavorecía al reducir su visión, para evitar caer el muchacho se estaba aferrando a las cosas que encontraba, continuó de esta manera hasta que se topó o más bien se golpeó de cara contra las escaleras, por suerte no se produjo mucho ruido por lo que continuó con su camino subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al siguiente piso, para el deleite de sus ojos ahí estaba ella, recostada de lado con la cara hacia la pared en su cama viéndose tan inocente mientras dormía cubierta hasta por encima del abdomen por las mantas, el chico Pines se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó con cuidado para no despertarla.

-Sin duda alguna eres una persona bastante hermosa Mabel- Pensó mientras contemplaba en silencio los delicados detalles del rostro de la chica que dormitaba, recordó de la nada las palabras que Mabel le había dicho la noche que se enteró de los sentimientos de su hermana: "Por qué no amar a alguien si el sentimiento es correspondido?!" –Por qué pensaste que yo te correspondía?-susurró tristemente, otra oleada de recuerdos de como se había comportado con ella estos últimos días lo invadió y por supuesto como no recordar especialmente el incidente en el auto que surgió por un juego de retos o lo que casi ocurrió cuando juagaban a las atrapadas detrás de la catarata, el muchacho se sonrojó, consideró la posibilidad de que tal vez sí podría sentir algo por ella al analizar su comportamiento, no se fue todavía a pesar de los recuerdo o pensamientos que le brotaban, aún quería estar con ella un poco más. A medida que la contemplaba sin decir palabra alguna el sueño iba regresando a él, sus ojos empezaban a pesar, solo cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba al borde de caer dormido sobre su hermana fue que se levantó pero se reclinó de nuevo para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Mabel- se despidió, bajo para caer rendido en el sofá quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos.

El sol ya iluminaba el cielo una vez más y unas cuantas nubes lo acompañaban, eran casi las 10 AM cuando Dipper se despertó, alcanzó a discernir el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, saliendo de este una Mabel con un suéter azul marino estampado con un delfín sonriente dando un brinco fuera del agua, una falda carmesí, sus típicos zapatos negros y con el cabello sin ningún accesorio.

-Buenos días Mabs- trató de romper el hielo.

-Buenos días Dipper- le contestó secamente.

-Asi que hoy si vas a llevar suéter?-

-Hoy no hace tanto calor- le contestó de la misma manera que su anterior respuesta

-Bueno supongo que no has desayunado, toma algo de..- Mabel lo interrumpió

-No hace falta aún tengo dinero de lo que me diste ayer- concluyo marchándose fuera de su residencia temporal

Dipper solo pudo ver como se alejaba sin decir una palabra, algo melancólico suspiró y se aseó se vistió con una camiseta a cuadros roja y negra de botones y uno par de jeans algo desgastados pero bastante cómodos acompañando el conjunto con unos tennis negros, salió en dirección a la tienda donde comprar algo con lo qué mantenerse hasta más tarde pero en el camino se topó con Lizzy que cargaba puestos sus lentes con los que la vieron el primer día, una camisa de tela blanca y jeans la cual sostenía una maleta grande.

-Que tal Dipper?, buenos días- saludaba alegremente

-Que tal Liizy, buenos días para ti también- paró de hablar unos segundos examinando la maleta –Acaso eso que traes ahí es..?-

-Efectivamente Dipper-

-Qué bien!, entonces podemos comenzar ya o tiene que trabajar primero?-

-No, mi turno es a las 2 PM hoy-

-Bueno pero y en donde trabajamos-

-No podrá ser al aire libre porque llamaríamos la atención y las personas se sentirán curiosa de lo que hacemos por lo creí que sería prudente trabajar en tu cabaña-

Dipper dudó un momento pensando en lo podría pasar si Mabel regresaba y los encontraba de nuevo a ellos dos juntos.

-Entiendo tu preocupación por Mabel pero si de verdad necesitas hacer esto no se me ocurre otro lugar- le explicó la rubia entendiendo la expresión de Dipper .Además ahí es donde tienes las plantas no?

-De acuerdo- aceptó –Solo espero que ella no llegue mientras estemos trabajando-

Ambos se movilizaron al lugar acordado trasportando la maleta de gran proporción, cuando llegaron Lizzy sugirió trabajar en la cocina para poder tener conexión al gas que necesitaban para poder trabajar, ambos abrieron la maleta que estaba forrado por espuma oscura protectora en la cual se encontraban metidas en hendiduras diversos artículos, entre ellos vasos de precipitación, tubos de ensayo, pipetas, pinzas de diversos tamaños, un alambique, mechero de bunsen, un trípode desarmable, malla metálica, gafas, guantes, etc., sacaban cuidadosamente los instrumentos que estaba hechos de vidrio, los demás los ponía aparte e instalaban lo que era necesario, primeramente desconectaron el gas de la cocina para poder encender el mechero de bunsen, una vez comprobado que funcionaba bien armaron el trípode y el alambique, comenzaron a trabajar tomando muestras pequeñas de las plantas para hacer las pruebas iniciales, en efecto estos ensayos químicos eran de prueba-error, repetían constantemente los procesos de poner al calor las plantas en agua o algo de alcohol que Lizzy pensó podía usar como destilante, sin embargo constantemente probaban diferentes tipos de mezcla ya sean todas las plantas juntas o combinando unas con otras poniéndolas al calor y agregar las que faltaban, el resultado era que no resultaba nada, las muestras terminaban quedando inútiles después de tantos procesos. Las 2 Pm llegaron por lo que la chica partió a cumplir su turno dejando a Dipper solo continuando con las pruebas, Mabel llegó luego de un rato por lo que Dipper fue a saludarla.

-Hola Mabs, como la has pasado?-

-Bien, supongo-

-Escucha que tal si vamos a hacer las cosas que querías hacer el primer día que estuvimos aquí eh?- trató de animarla.

-No, solo vine porque no encontraba nada que hacer y quise ver televisión- no mostraba nada de emoción después de la proposición de su hermano.

-Bien, pero no quiero que te la pases mal aquí, toma- le ofreció dinero- Está bien que no quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, es entendible pero por lo menos ve a disfrutar de las cosas que este sitio te ofrece-

Mabel tomó el dinero pero no cambió en nada su actitud –Gracias Dipper lo pensaré- dicho esto subió y se escuchó como el televisor se encendió.

A pesar de todo sabía que debía continuar con su trabajo por el bien de ambos pero especialmente el de ella, además la cocina parecía el lugar perfecto para tener todo ese equipo ya que ninguno de los dos había entrado en ella por falta de cosas que cocinar, la tarde pasó y tras varios errores más Dipper decidió que era suficiente por hoy, salió de la cabaña para estirar la piernas un rato, ya el sol volvía a esconderse, en mitad de su caminata se encontró con su rubia aliada.

-Progresaste en algo?- le preguntó al chico

-No, no lo creo, enserio estas cosas son más difíciles de lo que me imaginaba- suspiró frustrado

-Lo sé y te lo dije pero no te preocupes mañana continuaremos- lo intentó animar la rubia

-Sí- solo respondió

-Entonces hasta mañana Dipper- de despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Lizzy-

Ambos tomaron su propio camino, al día siguiente los hechos del día anterior comenzaron a volverse una rutina: Dipper despertándose, Mabel evitándolo, Lizzy ayudando a Dipper hasta que tenía que trabajar, Dipper sufriendo de insomnio el cual se quitaba luego de contemplar a Mabel mientras dormía y pensar sobre lo que sentía, así fue como pasaron 2 días en los cuales hubieron progresos en cuanto a la infusión lo cual era una suerte porque ya se estaban acabando los suministros de herbolaria que había comprado pero las cosas con Mabel seguían igual. Fue hasta la tarde del segundo día en la que Dipper por fin logró con el alambique crear una mezcla aparentemente estable de color verde muy oscuro.

-Parece que lo logré- decía mientras en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de victoria-Creo que ya es hora de contarle a Mabel acerca de todo lo de Bill- se quitó gafas protectora y guantes para poder verter la mezcla en unos tubos de ensayo que había a su alcance, hubo suficiente para 3 tubos de los cuales tapó 2, con curiosidad el chico metió su dedo meñique en la sustancia para llevársela a la lengua.

-Puaj- solo emitió ese sonido al escupir que mostraba lo asqueado que estaba, el sabor no era bueno, era amargo pero no sabía cómo debía ser ya que el tío Stan no contestaba las llamadas que le hacía a diario por lo que solo podía esperar que eso que tenía en las manos era el producto correctamente elaborado.

Mabel no se encontraba en la cabaña por lo que tapó el tubo que faltaba y se metió los tubos en el pantalón para salir, le marcó al teléfono pero no contestaba.

-Mabel dónde estás?- se preguntaba inquieto Dipper.

Luego de una búsqueda de 15 minutos finalmente logró avistarla caminando con la cabeza gacha en los límites del bosque, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella, cuando llegó la tomó de la mano y la jaló al bosque.

-Sígueme Mabel tengo algo muy importante que decirte- solo pronunció eso.

Mabel en un principio se alarmó al sentir que era jalada al bosque pero al percatarse que era su hermano el que hacía esto y escuchar lo que le dijo se calmó un poco.

-Dipper me lastimas- reclamó la castaña

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras aflojaba un poco su agarre pero continuaba con la marcha a prisa.

Una vez llegaron a un punto en el que Dipper pensó sería suficiente para no ser escuchado aflojó del todo a Mabel y se volteó hacia ella.

-Bueno te traje aquí porque lo que te tengo que decir es algo que esta gente no se puede enterar porque de inmediato se alarmaría si vivieron lo que pasó en Gravity Falls o hasta donde haya llegado esa locura de hace años- dijo haciendo referencia al Raromagedon.

-Qué?. De que me hablas?- Mabel preguntó confundida.

-Mabel la verdad no eh sido completamente honesto contigo- aclaró

-Ohhh, no me digas- le respondió con sarcasmo

-Mabel por favor ahora no-

-Claro nunca quieres afrontar nada- le reclamó.

-Mabel escucha tengo que decirte algo muy importante!-intentó hacer que la escuchara.

-Bien que sucede- le contestó sin cambiar de actitud.

-Mabel toma- le dijo entregándole los 3 frascos.

-Qué se supone que es esto?- le preguntó tomando lo recipientes y observándolo con interés y desconcierto e intrigada por lo que eran.

-Estos son…-no completó la frase pues el ambiente comenzó a ponerse pesado y frío, nubes negras comenzaron a tapar el sol, un presentimiento lo abordó de improviso.

-Hay no- solo pudo exclamar Dipper sabiendo lo que se venía

-Que sucede Dipper, que hiciste?!- se escuchaba ya asustada al ver el cambio en el semblante de sus hermano y en el ambiente.

-No hice nada es….-

Un sonido parecido a lamentos espectrales llegó a los oídos de ambos y de entre las nubes unas entidades oscuras empezaron a bajar.

-Maldición son ellos!-

-Quienes Dipper?, que son esas cosas?- le preguntó asustada su hermana.

-Me gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta también-

Los Tenebris Custos sobrevolaban el lugar dando una espiral en el cielo bajando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus presas indefensas dejando un panorama desolador a las 2 personas que estaban viendo lo que ocurría.

-Cómo es posible?, será que me dormí sin haberlo notado?- se preguntaba Dipper sabiendo que Bill solo podía proyectarse en los sueños y pensamientos de las personas y por ende sus esclavos lúgubres también deberían tener esa limitación.-Vamos despierta!- decía con apuro mientras se abofeteaba intentando "despertar".

-Dipper que sucede porque te golpeas?!- Mabel reclamaba respuestas, como si ya de por sí el hecho de que unas sombras estén bajando no la tuviera aterrorizada el errático y sin sentido comportamiento de Dipper la estaba desubicando más todavía.

-Esto no es un sueño- llegó a la conclusión luego de sentir ya un intenso dolor en su rostro luego de las bofetadas que él mismo se propinó.

Los Tenebris Custos habían llegado hasta ellos rodeándolos en espiral que anteriormente estaba tan alto en el cielo de inmediato a Dipper le llegaron los recuerdos del sueño en el que se confrontó a Bill de hace unos días, esos seres parecía que querían Mabel.

-Mabel!- le llamó la atención con lo cual despertó del shock inicial al ver esta escena –Toma uno de esos frascos, destápalo y vierte el contenido en tu boca sin tragártelo hasta que te lo diga, sabrá amargo pero aun así no lo…- uno de esos seres pasó entre ellos por lo que el susto los hizo separase, la gran espiral que envolvía ambos se convirtió en dos que hacía a manera de una prisión que los dividió.

Dipper!- exclamó Mabel asustada.

-Tranquila Mabel no pierdas la calma solo haz lo que te dije!- intentó tranquilizarla.

Mabel solo asintió y abrió uno de los frascos, de inmediato vertió sus contenido en su boca dando a exponer de manera inmediata una gesticulación de desaprobación por el sabor, uno de los Tenebris Custos intentó acercarse a ella y hacerle lo mismo que Dipper recordaba le hicieron a él en su sueño, robarle las fuerzas o lo que sea que haya sido lo que hacen, sin embargo cuando uno de esa cosa lo intentó al tratar de hacerlo con su sonido de lamento solo obtuvo al parecer una herida ya que un pequeño destello blanco salió del rostro del Tenebris Custos lo que lo alejó inmediatamente de ella completamente desorientado y casi sin poder flotar, otros intentaron lo mismo sin éxito pero pronto notaron que sería inútil, Dipper que solo podía observar satisfecho como su hermana parecía estar a salvo del ataque de esas cosas cualidad que por mala fortuna el no compartía, los Tenebris Custos que lo rodeaban empezaron a realizar su trabajo con la presa que tenían a su disposición, esos entes arremetieron contra Dipper el cual no podía hacer nada contra ellos, se abalanzaban contra él quitándole cada vez más fuerza, atacando sin compasión alguna hasta el punto de que el chico Pines se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada, los que estaban al acecho de Mabel se movilizaron contra el muchacho al ver que si podían atacarlo sin ninguna consecuencia.

Mabel intentó gritar pero recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho de mantener esa sustancia en su boca por lo que decidió acercarse a Dipper a pesar de estar completamente rodeado llamó la atención de su hermano a base de sonidos que emitía lo más alto que podía sin escupir el preparado, Dipper volteó a verla, en ese instante Mabel intentó arrojarle una de las botellas pero uno de los Tenebris Custos golpeó la botella en pleno vuelo con lo cual la botella se rompió en su mano actuando como una especie de ácido al deshacer parcialmente la mano de ese espectro la cual comenzó a segregar una sustancia lodosa color rojo sumamente oscura, la chica Pines se disponía arrojar la botella que quedaba sin embargo su intento fue frustrado por ese mismo ser macabros con túnicas negras cuya mano había sido herida dando a relucir una mano esquelética tan oscura como la brea, el cual impactó la mano de Mabel dejando una marcas de arañazos algo profundas en el dorso de su mano izquierda, Mabel dio un chillido de dolor por la herida recibida dejando caer el frasco que se fragmentó instantáneamente al chocar contra el suelo.

-Mabel vete!-le gritó Dipper casi sin voz.

Mabel negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta abandonarlo ahora que la necesitaba tanto.

-Solo vete estaré bien!- le insistió casi sin poder mantener su propio peso desplomándose en el frío suelo.

Mabel parecía querer llorar de la impotencia de ver a su hermano siendo atacado continuamente pero retrocedía paso a paso del lugar, Dipper se encontraba tumbado sin poder moverse, esas cosas parecían querer hasta arrancarle la vida pues no se detenían ni un momento, se sentía pesado y frío la vista se le ponía negra mientras su campo visual paulatinamente se extinguía, lo último que vio era a Mabel alejándose parsimoniosamente caminando en reversa con un gesto de gran dolor ya llorando, todo se volvió oscuro para Dipper, las sensaciones corpóreas se extinguían rápidamente mientras perdía la conciencia posiblemente hacia el sueño eterno, ya nada se podía hacer.

Repentinamente algo nuevo, una nueva sensación que no era nada parecida a las anteriormente sentidas lo abordó, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, Mabel estaba ahí sentada en el suelo con él sosteniéndolo, besándolo mientras yacía tirado, compartía el preparado con él a través de ese beso, el sabor amargo de esa sustancia protectora era opacado por los dulces, tierno y suaves labios de su hermana, los Tenebris Custos ahora ya no podía atacar a ninguno de los dos, mientras Dipper recobraba sus fuerza sentía con satisfacción la sensación de probar los labios de Mabel, esas criaturas se retiraban de a poco pero al cabo de pocos segundos se habían perdido de vista, tras esto Mabel terminó el beso tragando el contenido de su boca mientras Dipper hacía lo mismo, se apartó de su hermano pero lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Apenada Mabel fue la primera en hablar-Dip escucha sé que tal vez no te gustó lo que hice pero eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no te iba a dejar morir ahí- se excusaba ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Dipper ya se encontraba de pie mirando a su hermana fijamente algo aturdido sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Sé que esto para ti no está bien pero yo…- rápidamente Dipper tomó el rostro de Mabel con delicadeza y cerró el espacio entre los labios de ambos besándola intensamente.

-Ya no me importa- se separó Mabel para decirlo pero volvió a besarla apenas terminó de hablar – ya no me importa nada- volvió a besarla con ternura- Ya no me importa nada de lo que está bien o está mal, solo quiero estar contigo y que jamás volvamos a estar separados- decía en voz baja sin separar mucho sus labios de los de su hermana la cual en una primera instancia estaba sorprendida pero al escuchar la palabras de su hermano correspondió las muestras de afecto que le él dió con un beso más largo y más apasionado aún, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y el roce de sus labios, Dipper llevó una de sus manos a la cadera de Mabel para acercarla más a él, solo quería sentirla cerca, lo más cerca posible y disfrutar del delicado tacto de Mabel.

Luego de un par de minutos deshicieron su momento romántico para poder tomar algo de aire, cuando pudieron volver a hablar Mabel tomó la palabra.

-Enserio ya no te importa?-preguntó en tono alegre.

-No, ya no me interesa, si la moral me impide estar con la persona a la que más a amo en el mundo de la forma en la que ella y yo queremos estar seré el ser más repulsivamente feliz para todas las sociedades que nos vean mal- acarició su rostro dándole una sonrisa autentica, una que pensó había olvidado hace un tiempo la cual fue correspondida con otra por parte de Mabel que denotaba claramente lo feliz que estaba.

-Te amo Dip- Mabel lo abrazó.

-Te amo Mabs-Dipper la abrazó de vuelta.

Cuando finalmente se separaron se miraron nuevamente a los ojos y se besaron una vez más, al culminar el beso Dipper notó que Mabel estaba algo pálida.

-Mabs, estás muy pálida- le dijo tocando su mejilla –y muy fría también- exclamó.

-Debe ser por el susto que me diste tonto- lo golpeó.

-Jeje si supongo- respondió con gracia al no notar lo que era obvio.

Antes de irse Dipper revisó los tubos de ensayo rotos, aún quedaba una pequeña cantidad de la infusión en uno de ellos por lo que buscó algo en que llevárselo, encontró una botella plástica vacía en la cual depositó la poca sustancia que aún quedaba.

-Esta es la primera vez que el hecho de que a algunas personas les guste botar basura en la naturaleza me es favorable-rió junto a su hermana.

Se encaminaron para ir de vuelta al hotel pero antes de llegar Mabel se quejó.

-Hayy! Mi mano- se agarró la mano herida.

-Déjame ver- Dipper la socorrió lo más rápido que pudo, Mabel tenía la mano con un eritema alrededor de las heridas por las rasguñada que recibió –Estarás bien, no parece nada grave- le tranquilizó.

-Pero esto quema- se quejó nuevamente.

-Bien entonces iremos al hotel y preguntaremos donde podemos hacer que te curen si?-Mabel asintió le sonrió pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más cayó inconsciente, por fortuna Dipper alcanzó a atraparla antes de que impactara contra la tierra.

-Mabel, Mabel, respóndeme!- decía alarmado –Por favor reacciona!- le suplicaba pero ella no volvía en sí por lo que la cargó en brazos hasta la recepción que se encontraba completamente desierta a excepción de Lizzy que se encontraba tras el mostrador la cual se levantó de inmediato al ver la escena.

-Dipper que rayos pasó?!- le preguntó corriendo hacia el mencionado.

Dipper dudó en responderle sobre lo que realmente había pasado por lo que se limitó a decir solo lo necesario –Algo en el bosque parece que la atacó y luego ella se desmayó-

-Está demasiado pálida- le dijo la rubia preocupada –Tienes que llevarla rápido al hospital!-

-No sé dónde está, podrías guiarme?- dijo Dipper aún más preocupado que antes.

-Por supuesto- le respondió.

Ambos salieron del lugar en dirección a la camioneta de Dipper el cual acomodó a Mabel en los asientos trasero.

-Yo me subiré atrás para que Mabel no se caiga ni nada, desde ahí te guiaré- exclamó la rubia subiéndose rápidamente por la puerta que estaba más cerca de la cabeza de la castaña acomodando la cabeza de una inconsciente Mabel en su regazo, Dipper entró en el auto, lo encendió y arrancó a toda prisa en dirección a la carretera principal

* * *

**Lo sé, muchos querrán matarme por el final y otros sencillamente les habrá gustado la escena romántica, por eso para las personas que quieran matarme que creo serán la inmensa mayoría tienen que tomar en cuenta que si lo hacen no verán el final de este fic y por eso digo Jaque Mate jajajajajajajajajaja, lo sé soy un maldito desgraciado por no darles ni un respiro a estos dos pero que puedo hacer?, soy malévolo y me gusta XD, eh aquí algunas cosas que pensé mientras escribía esto: Soy malévolo?, claro. Disfruto hacer sufrir a la gente y en especial a mis personajes de mis historias?, aparentemente sí. Hay un lugar especial en el infierno para gente como yo?, es muy probable. JAJAJAJAJAJA por ahora creo que sí aceptaré amenazas de muerte contra mí ya que creo que si me las merezco un poco :p, pero ahora pasando a otro punto importante posiblemente este sea el ultimo capitulo del año pero es posible que escriba uno más si tengo el tiempo, entonces si no subo otro capitulo más hasta el termino de este mes de Noviembre entonces quiere decir que esto será todo por este año, una vez más con cosas como esta es que entiendo el odio de ciertas personas hacia mí jeje pero la cuestión es que quiero pasarme diciembre sin hacer nada, sí mi pereza es algo grande y parece apoderarse de mí en ocasiones, en fin eso era todo, nos vemos la próxima!**


	10. La muerte de un Pines

**Hola a todos, es bueno volver, aunque la verdad no sé si siga escribiendo para alguien pero en cualquier caso aquí vengo con otro capítulo y diciendo que no importa cuanto me tarde esta obra la voy a terminar sí o sí, se que ya pasó un año desde que subí un capitulo la ultima vez pero créanme tengo razones muy validad parta mi falta de actividad, en primera pensaba volver a publicar en abril pero hubo lo del terremoto en mí país(Ecuador) y yo vivo justo en el área que fue afectada por lo que no tuve energía eléctrica un tiempo, luego vinieron las replicas y la verdad no es un ambiente propicio para que la imaginación fluya, debido al tiempo que no tuve clases por el terremoto en mi universidad me dieron clases de forma apresurada y se acumulaba trabajo, exposiciones, evaluaciones, exámenes, etc, etc, para cuando terminé ese semestre no me sentía inspirado para escribir por lo que no hice nada para evitar entregarles un trabajo que no se note que al menos le puse un mínimo de esfuerzo, ahora empecé otro semestre y quise volver a escribir por lo que aquí me tienen nuevamente, espero que por favor entiendan mi situación y comprendan el porque de las cosas, sin más que decir ****disfruten**

* * *

_**Resumen de lo que pasó antes: **Dipper y Mabel se embarcan en un viaje para pasar tiempo junto antes de ir a la universidad, en el camino Dipper va descubriendo nuevas sensaciones al estar con Mabel, se hospedan en el hotel Sky Waterfall en donde Dipper descubre que Bill quiere regresar y vengarse pero esta vez viene con nuevos aliados nunca antes vistos los "tenebris custos" entidades espectrales que quienes recuerden y se hayan dado cuenta sí me inspiré en los dementores para hacerlos, pero ese no es el único descubrimiento que Dipper hace en ese lugar, él descubre que su hermana guarda sentimiento de amor de pareja por ellos cuales no son correspondidos por Dipper, esto ocurre mientra conoce a una chica llamada Lizzy la cual despierta los celos de Mabel luego de que ella le coqueteara a Dipper, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Lizzy creyó que eran pareja y no hermanos por lo cual quiso averiguarlo mediante ese coqueteo, Lizzy se vuelve la compañera de química de Dipper luego de que Stan le dijera a traves de una llamada como mantener a raya a los tenebris custos, Mabel se queda sola mientras Dipper trabaja en esa sustancia sin saber lo que los estaba acechando a ambos ya que Dipper no quiso decirlo, Dipper intenta en repetidas ocasiones llamar a Stan pero este no contesta, cuando por fin logra realizar la infusión que Stan le mencionó Mabel y el son atacados por los tenebris custos, Dipper pierde la infusión que tenía y le ordena a Mabel que huya pero esta comparte la infusión que tenía con Dipper a través de un beso pero ella es lastimada por un tenebris custo herido después le lanzarle algo de la infusion dándole un zarpaso a la mano de la chica, Mabel con miedo de la reacción que su hermano pueda tener por lo que hizo se sorprende cuando Dipper la besa y acepta que también la amaba pero no quería aceptarlo, Mabel se desmaya y es llevada a un hospital con la ayuda de Lizzy._

_**Capitulo 10- La muerte de un Pines**_

La carretera se alargaba de forma que se sentía que conducía a un gran infinito, lo poco que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar era solo perceptible por la rápida luz del auto que quebrantaba la oscuridad de aquella joven noche, a pesar de haber pasado solo 30 minutos después de las 6:00 PM el cielo se había ensombrecido por la nubes que lo cubrían en su totalidad no siendo tolerantes ni permisible con ningún vestigio de luz, algo que el joven Pines no se lo estaba tomando para nada bien, siendo este panorama una especie de mal presagio.

Dipper seguía conduciendo lo más rápido que podía con la mirada intercalándose continuamente entre el camino y el espejo retrovisor por el que observaba a su hermana recostada en el asiento trasero siendo atendida todo cuanto podía por Lizzy, el camino estaba conformado solo por las líneas amarillas demarcadas en la carretera que le hacían sentir a Dipper como si estuviera conduciendo en una enorme cinta de una máquina para correr.

-Maldición!- Musitó entre dientes Dipper para sí mismo.

-Qué cosa?-preguntó la rubia al oírlo

-No, nada, es solo que- hizo una pausa para tomar el aire que cada instante parecía volverse más ligero y difícil de captar –Cuanto falta para llegar?- pronunció queriendo sonar que mantenía la calma, pero su rostro afligido, el ardor en el estómago y el sudor frío que resbalaba por su cara y cuello hacían notoria que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Tranquilo, faltan solo unos 5 minutos!- pronunció acelerada Lizzy mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mabel.

Dipper prosiguió con su tarea de mantener el pedal del acelerador a fondo poniéndose aún más nerviosos e inquieto de lo que estaba gracias a la forma de contestar de Lizzy, por su cabeza no paraba de pasar la idea de que él era el culpable, él y el tío Ford eran los que sin querer habían provocado esto por su excesivo e inflado orgullo y confianza, al parecer no fue suficiente con la lección de hace 3 años, a pesar de todo parece que los cabeza dura no parecían entender cuanto deben perder para parar de una vez –Tú lo se lo hiciste!, tú se lo hiciste!, tú se lo hiciste!- se repetía mentalmente.

-Es por esa salida!- indicó la rubia apuntando hacia una ruta con una señal de desvío tras la cual se alcanzaba a ver las plantas altas de un gran edificio blanco.

El muchacho se desvío hacia el nuevo camino a seguir y luego de unos cuantos metros de árboles entraron a una zona de aparcamientos pero no detuvo el auto sino hasta llegar a la entrada con un gran letrero de "EMERGENCIAS".

Sin ni siquiera apagar el vehículo el castaño bajo presuroso hacia las puertas traseras ayudando a Lizzy a sacar a Mabel del asiento donde se encontraba recostada, Dipper la cargó en sus brazos llevándola incluso más rápido de lo que se había movido en toda su vida hasta ahora.

-Por favor ayuda!- gritó el chico apenas traspasó el marco de esa puerta, los paramédicos cercanos sorprendidos por el reciente barullo reaccionaron a los pocos segundos después de notar que el muchacho que gritó tenía a una chica inconsciente en sus brazos, rápidamente un doctor afroamericano tomó una camilla mientras otro con cabello oscuro dirigía hacia ellos descolgando su estetoscopio de su cuello y posicionándolo en sus orejas para verificar si el corazón de Mabel latía y que tan rápido palpitaba además de hacer una evaluación de su respiración, apenas acercaron la camilla Dipper junto con Lizzy y el doctor que se había acercado a Mabel para revisarla la recostaron y de inmediato comenzó una carrera hacia el área de cuidado intensivos.

-Hay que llevarla a cuidados intensivos!-exclamó notificando a su compañero camillero hacia dónde dirigirse -Cómo se llama ella, porque está así y quien es usted?- le preguntó presuroso el médico a Dipper mientras corrían hacia donde Mabel podría ser atendida

Casi con un hilo de voz temblorosa y de forma acelerada pero sin poder articular oraciones de forma corrida Dipper le respondió –M-Ma-Mabel Pines, so-so-soy su hermano D-Di-Di-Dipper-en cuanto al porque se encontraba ella en estas condiciones a pesar de que Dipper estuvo presente en todo momento también le era un misterio así que solo tuvo que mentir a pesar de no saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaba ocultando –Un anim-m-mal la-la-la atacó!-

-Qué tipo de animal era?-

-No lo alcancé a v-v-ver bien!-

-Necesitamos más que solo eso Dipper!- le reclamó el doctor

-Pero sabrían bien qué hacer si lo averiguamos?- preguntó Lizzy que los estaba siguiendo de cerca.

-Sabríamos como actuar- respondió –Ya que es como si le hubieran inyectarle algún tipo de toxina pues su ritmo cardiaco está disparado, su piel fría y hasta ahora el único signo que noté fue ese zarpazo en el dorso de su mano- señaló al instante el doctor a la herida.

Dipper se quedó mirando la herida como si de una obra de arte abstracta se tratara, pero por plena inercia se seguí moviendo mientras la camilla avanzaba llegando a su destino, en un instante fue como si un choque eléctrico directo a su sistema nervioso,-Pero claro!- pensó Dipper para sus adentros, llegaron hasta el ascensor acomodándose donde pudieran y el doctor presionó el botón del tercer piso, mientras ese hombre buscaba algún otro indicio del ataque del "animal" que atacó a Mabel buscando una marca de mordida o algo, al joven Pines le temblaban las manos y piernas, algo que no había sufrido nunca desde haber ido por primera vez a Gravity Falls, el elevador se abrió y continuaron con la carrera hacia cuidados intensivos.

LLegaron al piso en cuestión y mientras corría junto a esa camilla no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había dejado que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta este punto, en cómo serían las cosas si le hubiera dicho a Mabel lo que estaba ocurriendo, cómo hubiera sido mejor si no hubieran salido a este viaje, estas eran los pensamientos que más acosaban su mente en estos segundo que parecían pasar con una lentitud casi irreal.

-Lo siento, pero hasta aquí pueden llegar- anunció el doctor deteniendo a Dipper y Lizzy de los cuales solo Dipper insistió en que debía continuar a su lado, acto que fue inútil a pesar de su tremenda insistencia del castaño que no tuvo más opción que esperar a recibir alguna noticia fuera de la habitación donde Mabel había sido ingresada.

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos en los que Dipper no había parado de caminar de un lado al otro en la zona del hospital donde se hallaba, Lizzy estaba recostada contra una pared revisando constantemente su celular para saber cuánto había pasado desde que los dejaron esperando, ella se notaba ansiosa pero Dipper estaba aún peor, el hecho de saber que todo pudo haber sido diferente de haber tomado las decisiones correctas lo mortificaba.

-Esto es desesperante por qué no nos dicen nada?!- reclamó levantando la voz

-Dipper yo también estoy preocupada por ella pero ponerte histérico no ayudará en nada!- argumentó Lizzy acercándose a él.

-Es que no puedo, sencillamente no puedo, tengo un nudo en la garganta oprimiéndome a cada instante y el hecho que no salga nadie a darnos noticias no ayuda en lo absoluto!-

-Lo sé pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que solo esperar- trató de tranquilizarlo la chica.

Dipper no pudo con la lógica de Lizzy así que se limitó a callar aun con una sensación de ahogo, Lizzy lo condujo hasta las sillas donde ambos tomaron asiento siendo la chica la que rompió el silencio luego de unos tensos minutos.

-Y en verdad no sabes que fue lo que le ocurrió a Mabel, no tienes ni un indicio de que pudo haberla atacado?-

Cayó entonces en cuenta de que los doctores estarían preparados si la razón del actual estado de Mabel fuera algo banal como un animal común y corriente, una reacción anafiláctica o cualquier otro caso que se podría haber visto en la historia de la medicina convencional pero por desgracia este no era el caso, de un salto el chico Pines se levantó de su asiento haciendo sobresaltar a su acompañante.

-Tengo que hacer algo- fue lo único que dijo antes de correr lejos de donde estaba dejando a Lizzy confundida, se embarcó en el ascensor presionando con prisa el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja como si al presionarlo repetidamente hiciera que se moviera más rápido, al cerrarse las puertas el elevador comenzó a descender empezó a pensar nuevamente –Solo yo puedo ayudar a Mabel por ahora, ellos jamás podrán con una situación sobrenatural y además es mi responsabilidad, se lo debo por todo lo que le hice pasar- al llegar a la planta baja salió disparado hacia el estacionamiento pero antes de llegar a la mitad del vestíbulo se detuvo en seco-No tengo el diario- susurró mientras el terror lo invadía, su pecho se oprimió mientras el sudor frío apareció de forma súbita, casi se deja caer derrotado al suelo, sabía que tenía que regresar al hotel y conseguirlo pero no sabía si tenía el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo pero un poco de esperanza se vislumbró en su cabeza-El tío Stan!, él me dijo acerca del preparado, tal vez sepa cómo….- un nuevo cuestionamiento surgió: el tío Stan le había dicho si el preparado podía ser ingerido?, resultaría toxico al organismo? Pero de ser así porque él no había mostrado síntomas hasta ahora?, las clases de biología y anatomía le habían enseñado que cada los cuerpo no son iguales y pueden reaccionar de manera diferente frente a un mismo estímulo como sería por ejemplo algún fármaco, esas ideas lo llevaron a concluir que lo mejor sería consultárselo al propio Stan.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó al número de "La Cabaña del Misterio", al igual que los anteriores días nadie contestó el teléfono.

-Vamos Stan de todas las llamadas que te eh hecho está es la que más necesito que contestes por favor!- empezó a mover el pie hacia arriba y abajo sin despegar el talón del suelo, un tic nervioso que había adquirido hace poco tiempo, Dipper insistió llamándolo pero nadie contestaba.

–Maldición Stan!- reclamó dejando que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo por lo fuerte que lo había dicho.

-Disculpe pero si no lo había notado esto es un hospital asi que por favor guarde silencio!- le pidió la recepcionista notablemente molesta por lo que había hecho.

Se quedó inmóvil ya sin nada qué hacer más que ver el teléfono que mostraba una notificación que le recordaba que su llamada jamás fue contestada, observando como todo lo importante en su vida se desmoronaba, como si el destino hubiese conspirado contra él obligándolo a sufrir la peor tortura psicológica que pudiese recibir, si le preocupaba que esa sustancia que tanto su hermana como él habían ingerido estuviera quizá a 2 segundos de provocarle los mismo que estaba sufriendo Mabel su mente no alcanzaba ni a notar que esa idea se había colado en su cerebro, sus pensamientos estaban enteramente enfocados en Mabel y como podría ayudarla.

-Oye vamos, acaba de salir el doctor!- escucho poco antes de sentir un enorme tirón hacia atrás, al voltear la cabeza vio que se trataba de Lizzy llevándolo hacia el ascensor –Que esperas no querías saber cómo estaba ella?!- le insistió para que reaccionara, al escuchar esto pudo moverse de nuevo siendo esta vez el chico Pines quien dirigía la carrera llevado acuestas a su amiga.

Subieron al elevador y presionó el botón de su destino.

-Dipper a dónde fuiste?-

-Ahh, esto, fui a llamar a alguien – respondió de forma evasiva.

-Y tenías que irte hasta la planta baja solo para hacer una llamada?- preguntó cuestionando la respuesta que había recibido.

Dipper no respondió, llegaron hasta el tercer piso donde a la lejanía del pasillo el mismo hombre que había estado haciéndole preguntas a Mabel se encontraba de pie en frente de la puerta donde no los habían dejado entrar, al reconocerlo, de forma casi instintiva y con una sensación de ardor en el estómago se apresuró hacia el médico.

-Qué pasó con Mabel?!- gritó sin siquiera haber terminado de acercarse al doctor de cabello oscuro.

-Por ahora parece estar estable pero todavía no identificamos que es lo que le está ocurriendo, sus síntomas no encajan con ninguna toxina de ninguna serpiente, araña o cualquier animal que viva en los alrededores-

-Pero se pondrá bien no?!, usted dijo que se encuentra estable!-

-Tranquilo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla- explicaba el médico al notar la intensidad y preocupación en las palabras del muchacho –pero escucha, si quieres puedes pasar y verla por un instante-

Dipper no supo cómo pero sin querer esbozo una sonrisa abandonando el rostro diezmado por el estrés, la preocupación y la culpa que ocupaba su semblante desde hace ya cuando mucho más de 1 hora, por fin podría volver a estar junto a Mabel, quizás había subestimado a los médicos, tal vez ello sí podrían llegar a ayudarla de verdad, sin decir una palabra solo asintió a la propuesta que le plantearon.

-Muy bien entonces acompáñame- apenas terminó se puso a andar hacia la puerta que anteriormente les había prohibido cruzar.

Dipper se puso en marcha pero se detuvo y giró a ver a su compañera-No vienes?-

-No, creo que tú tienes que verla, ella y yo no estamos en buenos términos por ahora así que no quiero que una de las primeras personas conocidas que vea sea alguien con quien no tiene una buena relación, sería muy amargo para ella además creo que tengo que irme, hace media hora mi turno acabó y si llego demasiado tarde mi madre se volverá paranoica, pero cualquier cosa llámame, sí?-

-Gracias, pero no tengo tu número- Lizzy sacó su teléfono y dictó su número, Dipper lo memorizó y sin perder más tiempo fue junto con el doctor hasta donde se encontraba Mabel, tuvieron que dar un par de vueltas por los corredores y Dipper fue sometido a varias normas de bioseguridad para evitar cualquier inconveniente, la emoción se acrecentaba dentro de él, podría verla a ella, a su compañera de vida, a su amada Mabel.

Mientras proseguían su camino el doctor hizo que se detuvieran por un momento, le pidió a Dipper la identificación de Mabel y la suya, posteriormente le hizo toda clase de preguntas acerca de los datos médicos de su hermana incluyendo alergias, si sufría de una enfermedad de cualquier tipo, si tomaba algún medicamento, todo cuanto se necesitaba para elaborare una historia clínica, una vez obtuvo todo lo que quería saber prosiguieron.

-Aquí es- se detuvo el doctor de cabello oscuro frente a una puerta-adelante pasa-

Sin necesidad de otra palabra más entró a la habitación, era una cuarto color pastel más largo que ancho, estaba lleno de equipo de monitoreo de signos vitales que incesantemente emitían los sonidos que Dipper ya había escuchado en series de televisión pero apenas la vio el universo se redujo a solo ese espacio existente entre él, la distancia en línea recta que los separaba y la chica en bata de hospital postrada sobre una cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Mabel!- pronunció con su labio inferior temblando y con sus ojos volviéndose cristalinos, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Dipper!- exclamó feliz al notar quien fue la persona que entró al cuarto recibiendo el abrazo de su hermano gratamente.

El abrazo duró más de 30 segundo, Dipper quería asegurarse de que estaba sintiendo en verdad la calidez y el suave tacto de Mabel y no fuera solo un sueño que su mente estaba produciendo luego de haber quedado inconsciente a causa del desconocido efecto que la infusión que había creado podría provocar en el cuerpo humano.

-Eres tú, realmente estás bien- le dijo entre suspiros de alivio.

-Así es Dip- se separó de él para poder tomar su cara entre sus manos y verlo los ojos –Soy yo, tu hermosa hermana- le sonrió, ante este gesto Dipper fue contagiado con la risa de su hermana, le parecía casi increíble como sus emociones se habían acrecentado solo con oírla hablarle y reírle, si le hubieran dicho en ese instante que había una persona en el mundo más feliz que él, entonces creería que eso sería algo que no existiría ni en Gravity Falls, jamás en su vida sitió tal alivio del peso de sus hombros como lo sintió ahora.

Una vez paradas las risas el castaño pudo hablar -Mabel, estuve tan preocupado por ti-

-No tenías, después de todo soy Mabel y no cualquier cosa podrá conmigo- siguió con su humor característico.

-Jajaja, sí lo siento, olvidé lo que dice mamá-

Ambos al unísono se encontraron pronunciando en coro –Las mujeres Pines son las más rudas de California!- rieron nuevamente.

-Escuchen chicos lamento interrumpir este momento- interrumpió el doctor de cabello oscuro –pero Mabel aun necesitamos saber qué fue lo que te atacó y en donde te encontrabas?, por la marca en tu mano parece haber sido un animal grande-

Mabel bajó la vista a su mano ahora vendada con unas gasas, regresó la vista al doctor y luego la llevó hasta Dipper haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa-Que le decimos?-

Dipper no tuvo problemas al leer lo que Mabel le quiso decir con esa mirada pero no supo tampoco que podían decirle al doctor que fuera creíble.

-Verá doctor- comenzó Mabel a hablar-lo que sucede es que esta en un bosque recostada contra un árbol durmiendo, entonces sentí como la herida se formaba en mi mano pero para cuando abrí los ojos no vi nada cerca de mí-

El medico se le acercó –Mabel escucha, es importante, necesitamos toda la información que nos puedas dar, sea lo que sea que te puso en el estado en que llegaste aún sigue en tu cuerpo, asique por favor podrías hacer un esfuerzo y tratar de recordar algo más?- preguntó de manera casi suplicante.

-Lo siento doc, pero no sabría que más decir…..- no concluyó la frase.

La piel de Mabel se volvió de súbito blanca y ella calló a su cama totalmente rígida

-Mabel?- esas emociones de las cuales creyó librarse volvieron con creces al ver como su hermana comenzó a convulsionar –Mabel!-.

El doctor se acercó a la salida de su habitación pidiendo una dosis de epinefrina.

Dipper no sabía cómo actuar en favor de ella, pero nada pudo hacer pues lo sacaron de la habitación las enfermeras y enfermeros que habían llegado a socorrer al doctor, Dipper intentó resistirse, quería quedarse pero nada pudo hacer y lo dejaron fuera de la habitación, sin nada más que hacer solo se limitó a apoyar su oreja sobre la puerta intentado reconocer algún tipo de sonido pero solo escuchaba muchas voces agitadas y movimiento de objetos junto con un monitor cardiaco acelerando sus pitidos, era inútil, no se enteraría de nada así.

Alejándose de la puerta el muchacho comenzó a notar de nuevo como en sudor comenzaba a correr por su cara, el estómago comenzaba a arder y sus respiraciones se volvían profundas y pesadas pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse mareado, con náuseas y su pulso aumentaba, se recostó contra una pared intentando que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor, sus fuerza menguaban quedándose sin la suficiente como para poder mantenerse erguido por lo que tuvo que buscar apoyo asentando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras se jorobaba hacia delante.

-Debe estar pasando- pronunció para sí mismo –esa sustancia debe de estarme haciendo lo mismo que a ella-, sentía que ya no podía más con su propio cuerpo, queriendo ir por ayuda sintió como con cada paso la presión de su cuerpo contra el suelo le rebotaba y provocaba un dolor de cabeza intenso, antes de caer rendido sintió como unos brazos lo entrelazaban por la cintura y lo ayudaban a sentarse en el suelo, la vista comenzó a nublarse por lo que le era difícil reconocerlo, la voz de aquella persona resonaba como eco inteligible en sus oídos aumentado su dolor de cabeza, pensó que se desmayaría sin saber quién lo estaba auxiliando, sin embargo esos pensamientos se fueron apenas sintió un piquete de aguja en su brazo y a los pocos segundos estaba recobrando poco a poco sus sentidos.

-Di..er…..D….per…..Dipp….- la voz poco a poco se volvía clara y su visión también mejoraba alcanzaba ya a ver una silueta pero todavía no podía reconocer rasgos faciales.

-Dipper, me-me escuchas?- finalmente sus oídos funcionaba bien y sus vista se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que sus oídos.

-Blendin?- se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

-Sí, soy yo, e-e-estas bien?- preguntó con su conocido tartamudeo

-Que estás haciendo aquí?, se suponía que…..-

-Lo sé, lo sé estaba en el pasado refugiándome del Weirdmageddon de Bill y de la patrulla del tiempo que me busca por abandonarlos en una misión tan crucial, pero creo saber cómo podría recuperar mi empleo y contentar a ese bebé del tiempo regenerado-

-No lo entiendo, hace 2 años intercedimos por ti cuando nos lo pediste, no te perdonó?-

-El que ustedes intercedieran no le pareció su-su-suficiente y no me permitió vol-volver- narró claramente desanimado – ahora quiero hacer una misión de eliminación de anomalías del tiempo importante, para que lo-lo reconsidere-

-Espera no estarás buscando el….?- preguntó suponiendo a qué se refería.

-N-no, me aseguré que esa réplica que de tu diario que te traje del pasado no activara los radares de-de anomalías, estoy buscando algo que parece no venir ni siquiera de esta línea de tiempo-

-Espera qué?!- se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras

-Lo-lo siento, tengo que irme Dipper- al concluir la frase usó su reloj para activar su traje de camuflaje y esfumarse.

Dipper se levantó intrigado por lo que ocurrió pero centró de nuevo su atención en los sonido detrás de la puerta en donde se encontraba su hermana, se acercó una vez más con su corazón volviéndose más rápido, a los pocos segundos de acomodarse para poder escuchar algo lo empujó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de lado, esta vez se trataba de un enfermero vestido con su uniforme, gorro y mascarilla, llevaba una jeringa en la mano, parecía haber venido corriendo desde lejos hacia la habitación de Mabel, al ver al chico tumbado en el suelo, el tipo lo miró detenidamente un rato como si estuviera sorprendido pero no duró mucho así y sin disculparse evadió al Dipper en el suelo e ingresó a la habitación.

Mientras Dipper se levantaba el barullo dentro de ese cuanto aumentó de súbito, el chico Pines se plantó sobre sus 2 pies nuevamente cuando un sonido funesto se distinguió entre las voces dentro del cuarto, ese sonido era el del monitor cardiaco y no era otro sino el que anunciaba que el corazón del portador se había detenido.

La sangre se le heló y mientras se escuchaba a uno de los que estaba allí dentro pedir la máquina de desfibrilación Dipper no pudo sino entrar en shock quedándose tieso en su posición, pocos segundo pasaron desde que ese pitido había iniciado y no se había detenido, cuando el ruido se calmó y todo quedó en relativo silencio durante un momento, el silenció que solo era quebrantado por ese infernal y ensordecedor pitido fue perturbado por un sonido más, una voz la cual de manera pesada pronunció –Hora de muerte: 8:42 PM-.

Esa palabras fueron suficiente que hacer que su pecho de repente se sintiera fío y su mente perdida.

-Esto...no…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer de rodillas al duro suelo, en un principio no sintió nada, absolutamente nada, su cuerpo había olvidado como percibir cualquier cosa, solo existía eso, un vacío en el pecho pero la agilidad mental con la que contaba hizo que volviera a la realidad nuevamente.

Sus ojos se aguaron y no le permitían ver claramente nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras apretaba sus dientes entre ellos, quería gritar pero no encontraba la voz ni para emitir un ligero sollozo, miró al suelo y apretando los puños dejó escapar un casi imperceptible gemido de dolor, sus ojos cada vez se llenaban más de lágrimas y entonces fue cuando dejó escapar un sollozo más sonoro, -ella se había ido y todo por su culpa!, todo por su maldita culpa!, no había protegido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo! y en sus ultimo días la había hecho sentirse miserable, cómo podía llamarse a sí mismo su hermano si dejó que todo esto ocurriera!- se azotaba repitiéndose esto mentalmente una y otra vez sin compasión, él se sentía la peor persona en el mundo ahora que la había perdido, ya nada le importaba solo quería que si ese era parte de un plan de Bill para hacerlo sufrir que aparezca ahora mismo y acabe con su miseria, eso era un destino mejor que vivir sin ella.

Dipper se asentó sobre sus codos en el suelo dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía, ya no quería más esto, preferiría haber tenido una vida monótona y aburrida si con esto evitaba que estos acontecimientos sucedieran….

Dipper dejó de llorar y se levantó de poco a poco –Tengo que cambiar el pasado y evitar que Mabel y yo vayamos por primera vez a Gravity Falls!- pronunció decidido con lágrimas aun escurriéndole –Tengo que encontrar a Blendin!-

Al pronunciar estas palabras el enfermero con gorro y mascarilla que lo había tumbado salió presuroso de la habitación y se perdió por un pasillo lejano, Dipper se dispuso a ponerse en marcha cuando el doctor de cabello oscuro salió también –Vaya, esto….. mira chico….-

Dipper lo interrumpió levantando su mano en señal de que se detuviera –No quiero escucharlo- dijo secamente -oí todo lo que pasó ahí dentro-

-Enserio?, entonces…..-

-Mire solo quiero estar solo, no quiero escuchar sus condolencias ni nada por el estilo- se limpió los ojos y comenzó a alejarse hasta que el doctor volvió a hablar.

-Condolencias?, tu hermana aún está viva!-

Al escuchar eso se volteó de inmediato –Que dijo?- preguntó esperando haber escuchado bien.

-Lo que oíste, tu hermana se encuentra estable de nuevo-

Dipper nuevamente comenzó a soltar lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Enserio?- corrió hacia el doctor

-Sí, la logramos recuperar- le dijo sonriendo

-Pero, escuché lo de "hora de muerte" y…..-

-No, esa fue la otra paciente- respondió con pesar

-Otra paciente?!- se extrañó al oírlo-Pero no vi a nadie más-

-No notaste la cortina que separaba la larga habitación en 2?-

-No- respondió abrazando al doctor de felicidad pero luego notó la forma en la que le doctor lo miraba, se apartó del médico, aclaró la garganta y solo se excusó –No, no la vi, y es realmente triste lo de esa otra paciente-

-Sí lo es- luego de un instante de silencio prosiguió –Por ahora no podrás visitarla ya que estaremos monitoreándola por si ocurre otro ataque como ese, espero entiendas que es para asegurarnos de que se pueda recuperar satisfactoriamente-

-Sí, entiendo perfectamente-

-Bueno ahora tengo que hacer papeleo asique por favor acompáñame afuera, tenemos que despejar esta área- Dipper no se opuso a nada estaba demasiado feliz para llevar la contra a alguien, su hermana aún vivía.

Mientras llegaba a la salida de cuidados intensivos juró no volver a ocultarles cosas a Mabel, le daría el beneficio de la duda y que la protegería a cualquier riesgo de lo que sea. Al llegar a la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos se separó de doctor y se sentó dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas que allí se encontraban, no había mucha gente en el lugar, solo 5 personas incluyéndolo, se relajó empezando a sucumbir por el cansancio, empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta que vio de nuevo a Blendin, se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia él.

-Blendin!- lo llamó

El hombre le llamó la atención por haberlo llamado por su nombre en una época que no era la suya –D-Dipper sabes q-q-que no puedes usar mí no-nombre!-

-Lo siento, pero quería agradecerte- le sonrió

-Agradecer?-

-Sí, por lo que hiciste, yo y Mabel estábamos en peligro y nos ayudaste no?, primero a mí en el pasillo y luego a Mabel-

-Yo no le hi-hice nada a Mabel-respondió el viajero del tiempo confundido.

El semblante de Dipper cambió –Pero Mabel y yo estábamos sufriendo un ataque por una toxina que ingerimos-

-Tú estaba su-sufriendo un ataque de pa-panico muy severo por estrés, solo te-te inyecté un medicamento d-del futuro para estabilizarte-

-Pero y entonces Mabel?-

-No lo sé-

Entonces si no era esa infusión lo que provocó el ataque en Mabel que fue lo que lo hizo?-

El reloj de Blendín comenzó a emitir campanillas -Lo si-siento no pu-puedo hablar ahora- dicho esto salió corriendo pero Dipper no lo siguió, se quedó pensando en qué fue lo que le pasó a su hermana.

Su concentración fue interrumpida por su celular, al revisar era su madre la que lo llamaba asique no quiso demorar en contestar.

-Hola mamá- quizo sonar casual.

-Dipper recibimos una llamada y nos enteramos de una noticia- respondió la señora Pines con seriedad.

-Mamá escucha lo de Mabel solo fue….- Dipper pensó que los del hospital habían llamado a sus padres ya que aún tenían sus identificaciones y podría haber consultado en una guía el número en base al nombre de los padres así que trató de excusarse.

-Mabel?, que ocurre con ella?-

En seguida se arrepintió de adelantarse a los hechos y se limitó a dar una respuesta floja -N-nada solo que comió algo que le sentó mal y vinimos a una clínica para que le den algo para el estómago, no es nada grave- aseguró

-Estas seguro que no es nada grave?-

-Claro, no es nada importante-

-Está bien cariño-

-Y quien te llamó?- quiso dejar el tema de lado.

-Verás hijo, recibimos una llamada de Oregon-

-El tío Stan?-

-No cielo, no era él, era el departamento de policía de Gravity Falls- se escuchó como su madre tomó un respiro profundo y habló nuevamente –Dipper, tu tío Stan murió-

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció mi capitulo de regreso?, déjenme saber su opinión acerca de lo que sea, espero que aún haya gente por haí que todavía esperaba la continuación de este fic y para aquellos que siguieron esperando este capitulo mil gracias por su paciencia, los quiero mucho y nos vemos lo más pronto posible, tal vez vuela a publicar un episodio mensual como lo hacía antes y si no me tardaré unas semanas más pero como dije arriba este fic lo termino sí o sí, se despide KevDovaFire cambio y fuera**


	11. Reunión

**Hello gente, cerremos este año con algo de Pinecest, no se me ocurre mejor manera de culminar un año, mil gracias a todas las personas que aún siguen la historia y dejan sus reviewes: Byakko Yugure, Peguis Draco, james anderson, muchas gracias por el apoyo, ahora disfruten**

* * *

**_Reunión_**

Se encontraba allí parado, taciturno sin poder si quiera creer lo que había escuchado a solo segundos de aquel instante, su mente aun no alcanzaba a dilucidar bien las palabras que su progenitora había pronunciado al otro lado del aparato móvil, no lo llegaba a entender, su mente se había estancado.

-Dipper sigues ahí?- preguntó su madre luego de los momentos silenciosos que prosiguieron a las malas noticias que había anunciado.

Solo bastó esa voz para devolver a Dipper de aquel bucle mental que se le había generado.

-Qué?. Ah, sí mamá, pero….. cómo?- solo alcanzó a poder pensar en eso pronunciado esas pocas palabras con un tono incrédulo y sombrío.

-Hijo, se cuánto te debe de estar afectando- respondió comprensiva la señora Pines-A nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa, y eso que ni siquiera tu padre y yo éramos tan cercanos a él como lo fueron ustedes, pero…- tomó un respiro antes de proseguir –Supongo que son cosas que pasan-

-Mamá pero como fue lo que pasó?- inquirió Dipper impaciente.

-Fue anoche en un incendio en la cabaña del bosque de tu tío, al parecer ocasionada por un cortocircuito según me dijeron los oficiales, encontraron el cuerpo calcinado debajo de lo que aún quedaba sin quemarse completamente, los forenses aún no han hecho la autopsia pero no le veo el caso, según… mmmm, como era que se llamaba…..Soos?, sí creo que era ese su nombre, sus declaraciones fueron que Stan era el único en el lugar antes de irse apenas unos 20 minutos antes de que el incendio comenzara y que escuchó como el vio como cerró todas las entradas-

-Pero…..- No pudo esbozar más palabras que esa.

-Dipper, decidí llamarte a ti porque sabía que lo tomaría mejor que Mabel, además que hasta donde sabemos ustedes planeaban ir a visitarlo asique por favor encárgate de decírselo a Mabel y no vayan a Gravity Falls, ahórrale a ella y a tí ese dolor- mencionó en tono suplicante.

No podía articular ideas completas acerca de qué decirle, nada, una idea se superponía sobre otra evitando que una oración congruente llegara a vislumbrarse en su cabeza, y esa sensación que apareció tan de repente, pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar, tan fresca, era lo mismo que sentía cuando pensó que Mabel había muerto, supuso que esa era la razón por la cual ese sentimiento parecía tan cercano, no se quebró ni lloró como lo hizo en el caso de su hermana, no sabía si era el shock por la noticia o simplemente que su tristeza y lágrimas ya habían sido gastadas con la confusión de su hermana, claramente la noticia le afectó pero por alguna razón, no se derrumbó.

-Dipper por favor contéstame!- reclamó su madre claramente preocupada al recibir como respuesta solo un silencio aún más prolongado que el anterior-

-Claro, sí, lo haré- lo dijo en tono completamente seco, como responder a una pregunta instantes después de que te despertaran a media noche.

-Bien cielo, espero que Mabel lo toma tan bien como tú, cuida de ella y recuerda que los amo-

-Yo también mamá, adiós- colgó la llamada.

Esto era imposible, la razón por la que Stan no contestaba sus llamadas era porque había fallecido?, con la mirada perdida en la nada caminó hasta unos asiento para poder reposar en ellos, estuvo así durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente procesó todo, solo entonces fue que el mundo volvió a existir para él y fue entonces que en lugar de lamentarse se hizo una pregunta: ¿Fue ayer?. Solo eso necesitó para que más interrogantes surgieran.

-Fue ayer?, pero si llevo intentado contactarlo por vario días!, entonces, por qué?, porque apenas me lo están diciendo hoy?- Sin poder sacar respuestas a sus preguntas un anuncio pronunciado por una voz femenina a través de los parlantes del hospital resonó.

-Al dueño del auto que está estacionado enfrente de la entrada de emergencias del hospital, favor de moverlo, está obstruyendo la circulación vehicular- a pesar de la cordialidad de las palabras la anunciante usaba un tono característico de las personas hastiadas, no supo quién habría sido el irresponsable e irrespetuoso que sería tan inconsciente de ser capaz de obstruir una vía de entrada de emergencias en un hospital.

Un mujer a unos cuantos asiento de él se quejó-Si que existe gente inconsciente no?-

-Ya lo creo señora- se limitó a responder.

-El dueño de un auto negro de matriculas 4SSP253 por favor retire su auto-

Dipper se levantó y sin querer parecer sospechoso se movió por el pasillo hasta el ascensor pues resultaba que la matricula del auto que estorbaba era el de su auto, llegó al elevador presionando el botón para ir a la planta baja, al llegar allí corrió hasta la salida para darse cuenta de la larga fila de autos tras del suyo haciendo sonar sus cláxones incesantemente, junto a su auto estaban personal de seguridad del hospital, Dipper no pudo hacer nada más que encararlos sin ni siquiera poder mantener un contacto visual prolongado debido a la pena, luego de una severa reprimenda le permitieron ingresar al auto para que lo moviera, una vez hecho esto y dejándolo donde no estorbara regresó al edificio no sin antes una advertencia final.

Llegando nuevamente al piso donde estaba antes de haber tenido que pasar una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida divisó al doctor de cabellera negra que atendió a Mabel mirando hacia todos lado, Dipper se acercó pensando que tal vez estaría buscando a alguien, quizás a él, quizás a la familia de la persona que había muerto hace poco, solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraban los asientos y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, en efectos el doctor estaba buscando a alguien.

-Vaya, allí estas-

-Me estaba buscando?-

-Sí, tu hermana está completamente estable nuevamente, tuvimos que ponerle un suero con complejos vitamínicos debido al letargo que presentaba-

-Pero eso no es nada malo verdad, una vez acabado el suero estará bien?- preguntó con algo de esperanza.

-Como ya te lo había dicho, no sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que le pasó así que no me es posible darte confirmaciones como esa, pero la tendremos en observación durante un tiempo, tal vez un día o dos para comprobar si este "asunto" continúa o puede irse y de paso descubrir que es lo que le afectó-

-Ok, gracias doctor….- Dipper apenas en este punto se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado su nombre la doctor.

-Nosbown- completó el medico señalando su nombre en la bata médica que llevaba.

-Ah, claro- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero por cierto, tu hermana quiere verte-

-Enserio?- preguntó con confusión.

-Claro, es tu hermana, porque no querría verte?- le contestó el Dr. Nosbown como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.

-no, no es eso, es solo que, bueno, las cosas entre ella y yo han estado un poco tensas últimamente y además está en terapia intensiva, no deberían dejarme estar allí-

-Es cierto, es por eso que te quiero decir que vayas a casa y vuelvas mañana, no hace falta que te quedes aquí por ahora-

-No puedo ella….- quiso reclamar por las palabras del Dr. Nosbown pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo sé, pero entiende que no puedes hacer nada por ella, déjanoslo a nosotros sí?- el médico mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Dipper sonando muy compasivo y comprensivo.

-Genial, primero mi tío y luego esto-

-Que ocurre con tu tío?-

Dipper se maldijo a sí mismo al no poder mantener su boca cerrada, sabía que esa eran cosas familiar pero quizá si compartía con alguien esto, ese dolor disminuya un poco, después de todo era lo que los psicólogos siempre decían.

Con su semblante ensombreciéndose contestó -Me acaban de llama hace poco, mi tío murió en un incendio-

El doctor no hizo más que callarse un momento para luego volver a hablar-Lamento escuchar eso-

-Pero por lo menos quisiera despedirme de Mabel- intentó suplicar.

-Lo lamento pero no va a ser posible, ya hablé con tu hermana cuando me informaron que recobró el conocimiento y ella también insistió, pero esto es un hospital y las reglas son reglas, además si te preocupa tanto si la vamos a cuidar bien recuerda que ya lo logramos estabilizar una vez, podremos hacerlo de nuevo- Intentó animarlo con la última parte

Ya no pudo contradecir nada debido al muy válido argumento que le planteó el hombre, el chico Pines doliéndole lo que iba a hacer no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar la recomendación que le dio el profesional e irse a la que por el momento era su casa.

-De acuerdo, volveré mañana- pronunció con una voz derrotista.

Antes de poder avanzar él fue detenido- Oye espera, se te están olvidando sus identificaciones!- le llamó la atención.

Dipper se detuvo recibiendo los documentos de mano del doctor.-Gracias- solo contestó eso.

\- Una cosa más- lo detuvo por segunda ocasión – tú estuviste afuera de la habitación todo el tiempo mientras tratábamos a tu hermana no?-

-Sí-

-De casualidad viste a un enfermero salir antes de que lo hiciera yo?-

-Sí- no sabía a donde quería llegar con estas preguntas.

-Bueno sabes qué fue lo que le pasó?, viste a donde se dirigió o algo?-

-Apenas salió corrió hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, porque lo busca?-

-Gracias a él fue que pudimos recuperar a tu hermana, quería tener como contactarlo por si acaso sucede de nuevo-

-Espera y si hizo tan buen trabajo porque salió corriendo?-

-Parece ser alguien muy capaz, su localizador sonó apenas unos minutos después de que recuperáramos a tu hermana, tal vez lo llamaron de emergencia a otra hala del hospital-

-Bueno espero que lo encuentre-

-También yo- miró la hora en su reloj por un instante-Ya es bastante tarde, deberías ia a casa y descansar- sugirió nuevamente

Dipper asintió recomenzando a alejarse del lugar.

-Vuelve mañana en la tarde, los horarios de atención están establecidos de las 2 PM hasta las 7 PM-

-Bien, gracias de nuevo- se despidió y dirigiéndose por el camino de vuelta al auto, un auto con más espacio del que quería. Sin embargo en el trecho que lo separaba a él del vehículo una idea apareció en su mente, quizá podría encontrar en internet algún párrafo, algunas líneas, algo que pueda indicarle qué era lo que le pasaba a Mabel, al salir de ascensor recordó que Blendin estaba por los alrededores, pero ya se encontraba demasiado cansado tanto física como emocionalmente para intentar buscarlo, y aún menos con el traje de camuflaje del viajero del tiempo, solo prosiguió hasta el estacionamiento, se embarcó en la cabina en el asiento del conductor pero no arrancó, apoyó sobre el volante su frente queriendo descansar un poco del excesivamente largo día.

-Mabel, Bill, sus secuaces, Mabel, de nuevo Mabel, Blendin y Stan- suspiró con resignación y cansancio- Vaya día de mierda- se tomó unos minutos recostándose sobre su asiento y frotándose la cara y los ojos, luego de por lo menos unos 7 minutos en los que quiso dejar su mente en blanco y haber fracasado encendió el vehículo poniéndolo en marcha de vuelta a Sky Waterfall, a pesar de estar conduciendo su mente saltaba de un hecho a otro dejando apenas la suficiente concentración en él como para conducir sin estrellarse, así fue todo el viaje, al llegar al hotel y posteriormente a su cabaña dejó caer sobre el sofá todo lo que llevaba en sus bolsillos subió las escaleras, cuando llegó al piso superior dejó que todo su peso lo llevará en caída libre a la cama quedando baca abajo durante un tiempo, no había si quiera encendido la luz, se guió hasta ese punto solo usando la poca claridad de los faroles externo.

Meditó largamente en esa posición, su cabeza parecía querer estallar por pensar tanto, no quería pensar en nada pero su mente se negaba a darle ese privilegio.

-Stan…. Qué ocurrió?- sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por el colchón sobre el cual estaba su cara, se quedó recostado hasta el punto de casi dormirse, al percatarse que Morfeo estaba llamándolo se levantó recordando lo que quería hacer apenas llegara, recuperando un poco un estado más activo encendió las luces y buscó la computadora portátil que había traído, mientras se iniciaba bajó para recoger su teléfono y llamar a Lizzy para decirle que por ahora todo estaba bien pero se contuvo al ver la hora.

-11:23PM?!. Cómo es que el tiempo pasó tan rápido?!- casi gritó del asombro-Será mejor que no la llame, de seguro ya debe estar dormida- nuevamente dejó caer su teléfono en el sillón, subió por las escaleras para poder llegar hasta la computadora y encontrar algo sobre lo que Mabel estaba pasando, buscó por síntomas, por casos extraños, usó todo medio que se le ocurría para que el buscador pudiera llevarlo a algún sitio web donde existiera algo, pero no hubo suerte. Luego de haber leído sobre muchas enfermedades y sus síntomas más extraños y poco comunes sin localizar nada parecido a lo que había visto en su hermana, cambió su búsqueda, ahora buscaba sobre los _"tenebris custos"_, el resultado de esta investigación fue aún peor, si de por sí con las criaturas que registró su tío Ford en los diarios existían cuanto menos una página web muy escondida que las nombraba y mencionaba su existencia sin llegar a los datos a los que Ford si había llegado en el caso de estos nuevos entes no existía nada, ni una mención, ni un dibujo, ni una teoría conspiranoica jalada de los cabellos, rayos ni siquiera ambas partes de su nombre existían juntas en una misma página, estuvo así toda la noche hasta que los primero rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse.

Un golpeteo resonaba a lo lejos, casi imperceptible, hubo silencio unos momentos pero el golpeteo siguió, Dipper comenzó a levantar la cabeza mientras una hoja de papel se había quedado pegada a su rostro.

-Qué?...- habló muy adormecido, casi sin saber dónde se encontraba, el golpeteo apareció de nuevo.-Me quedé dormido?, cuando?- una vez mal el golpeteo insistió, el sonido venía de la puerta de entrada, aún con el cuerpo dormido se dirigió hasta allí, al abrirla se encontró con Lizzy quien se veía preocupada vistiendo su uniforme del trabajo.

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro!- reclamó molesta.

Dipper la miró con confusión –De qué hablas?-

Parada en el mismo lugar la rubia se cruzó de brazos tomando una postura digna de una madre a punto de regañar a su hijo.

-Enserio?, tengo que recordarte que Mabel está en el hospital?!-

-Claro que no, la iré a ver en la tarde- se excusó queriendo calmarla.

-Oh y que más tarde?, cuando las horas de visita se acaben?!-

-Oye todavía hay tiempo-

-Dipper en que mundo vives?, son las 5:50 de la tarde-

Dipper abrió los ojos de sobremanera, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba se percató en la luz del ambiente la cual claramente indicaba; y no sabía cómo no se había percatado; de que eran horas de la tarde, entro rápidamente a buscar su teléfono en el sillón cercano el cual confirmó lo dicho, eran las 5:51 PM.

-Lo ves?-

-Maldición tengo que ir rápido-se movió más rápido de lo que había hecho en muchos años corriendo hacia las escaleras para poder cambiarse la ropa.

-Oye y porque no has ido?, acabo de regresar del hospital y me dijeron que jamás llegaste- Preguntó Lizzy entrando a la cabaña.

-Me quedé dormido!- Respondió mientras se quitaba la camisa en la habitación.

-Dormido hasta casi las 6 de la tarde?-

-Estuve toda la noche investigando….que era lo que Mabel podría tener y creo que me dormí cuando ya era de día-

La actitud de Lizzy cambió cuando escuchó eso-Entonces los doctores no sabes qué es lo que tiene?-

-No tiene ni idea-

-Entonces encontraste algo útil, alguna pista de lo que podría ser?-

Hubo un silencio momentáneo –No-

-Pasaste toda la noche investigando y no encontraste nada?-

-Ni una sola piss….ah!…..-Se escuchó un golpe seco en el piso superior.

-Qué pasó?-

-Me caí mientras me ponía los pantalones- respondió algo avergonzado

Lizzy luchó para contener la risa pero unos cuantos chirridos fueron imposibles de bloquear.

-Sí, es gracioso- se levantó cuando cayó en cuenta de algo que dejó pasar por el apuro.

-Oye hace rato dijiste que habías regresado del hospital- le preguntó a la par que seguía vistiéndose.

-Sí, fui un momento para ver como estaba, pero tú no estuviste allí, pregunté si Mabel Pines había recibido visitas y me contestaron que nadie había ido a verla por lo que me preocupé y vine a verte-

-No pudiste llamarme?-

-Yo te dí mi número pero tú no me diste el tuyo-

Dipper comenzó a bajar por las escaleras ya con otro conjunto de ropa que consistía en una camiseta franela roja y negra, unos jeans y zapatos deportivos.

-Lo siento, te lo daré después- pasó a Lizzy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y para cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta volteo a verla –No vienes?-

-No, como te dije ayer lo mejor será que por ahora Mabel y yo guardemos cierta distancia, pero dime como está-

Se afligió al recordarlo –Sufrió un ataque o algo similar, lograron recuperarla pero dijeron que sería mejor que se quede un par de días para monitorearla-

Lizzy no quiso preguntar más-Bueno, espero que no suceda de nuevo y que salga pronto-

-Gracias- le sonrió. La chica salió de la cabaña y Dipper cerró con su llave.

-Será mejor que te des prisa Pines-

-Lo sé-dicho esto corrió hasta el estacionamiento, se montó en el auto y arrancó, el viaje como era de esperar fue largo y tardío, el sol se ponía con rapidez por lo que Dipper temía que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo. Después de un largo rato en la carretera llegó al hospital, en la búsqueda de un estacionamiento para evitar el incidente del día anterior se tardó unos minutos al fin encontrar un lugar libre, aparcó el coche y se disparó hacia la entrada ya con un cielo muy oscuro, una vez dentro del edificio esquivó varios doctores que se desplazaban o bien hacia la salida o de un extremo al otro del recibidor, alcanzó el elevador antes de que se cerrara y presionó el botón del piso destino, al llegar junto con otras personas salió de ese cubículo metálico, caminó poco pues se topó con el Dr. Nosbown.

-Dr. Nosbown?-

El clínico lo miró algo confundido al reconocer al muchacho–Oye cuando llegaste?, nunca te ví-

-Apenas estoy llegando podía por favor llevarme con Mabel-pidió amablemente pero el rostro del doctor se contrajo en una mueca de escepticismo.

-Chico son las 6:49 PM, las horas de visita ya casi acaban, te esperé toda la tarde y supuse que en los momentos en lo que no estuve alguien más te había llevado con ella-

-No, me quedé dormido todo el día por intentar encontrar en la noche en internet lo que Mabel tenía-

-Lo lamento pero solo le verías unos minutos-

-No importa- habló con decisión en su voz –Quiero verla-

-En ese caso será mejor que te pongas una mascarilla-

Dipper alegre por la ayuda del doctor esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios, el Dr. Nosbown comenzó a caminar y Dipper lo siguió, al pasar por la puerta que daba acceso al hala de cuidados intensivos había en una mesita una pequeña caja de cartón.

-Toma una mascarilla y póntela- le indicó al señalar la caja.

Dipper obedeció y al colocársela ambos prosiguieron, finalmente luego de unas cuantas vueltas llegaron al cuarto que buscaban.

-Bien tienes…- miró su reloj-8 minutos-

-Tan poco?-

-Lo siento, ya sabes cómo son las cosas-

-Bien- suspiró antes de entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermana en su cama viendo la televisión la cual al escucha abrirse la puerta volteo a verlo.

-Dipper!- exclamó con alegría, quiso levantarse pero el Dr. Nosbown la contuvo diciéndole que debía reposar.

-Bien chico ya conoces el tiempo, los dejo solos-pronuncio antes de salir.

Dipper volteó hasta Mabel y presuroso la lanzó a abrazarla, Mabel respondió al abrazo dando uno más fuerte, luego de unos cuanto segundos así se separaron para contemplarse el uno al otro con una mirada cálida.

Mabel pasó su mano por el rostro de Dipper-Te extrañé tonto- le dijo con una dulzura indescriptible.

-Y yo a ti- respondió de la misma manera.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro perdidos en ese color castaño tan claro que compartían en sus pupilas, sus ojos eran iguales al ser gemelos pero por alguna razón diferentes, sencillamente diferentes, estuvieron así hasta que Dipper sintió un ligero golpe en la boca del estómago, Mabel fue la que le dio ese golpe.

-Porque tardaste tanto en venir eh?-dijo sin cambiar la voz dulce que tenía pero con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Estuve toda la noche investigando para saber que tienes- respondió frotándose el estómago

-Awwww, mi hermanito tan tierno-

-Desearía poder decir lo mismo de mi hermana- bromeó, al instante otro golpe volvió a impactarlo.

-De que hablas?, soy adorable jajajaja-

-Jajaja si por supuesto- rieron un rato.

-Oye cómo te sientes?- arrastró una silla que tenía cerca y se sentó en ella

-Bien, la verdad, no me siento nada mal, aún me molesta esta herida- levantó la mano vendada-pero no es nada que no pueda manejar-

-Mabel la heroica le dicen- se burló.

-Y habrá cánticos con los que recordarán mis hazañas por siempre!- proclamó inflando el pecho y engrosando su voz, a la vista de cualquiera queriendo parecer un vikingo, no pudieron hacer nada más que reír, era bueno, era bueno poder volver a reír con ella, no quería que eso volviera a cambiar jamás.

Para cuando las risas cesaron Mabel se limpió las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos-Y que encontraste?- preguntó bastante intrigada.

Dipper la miró y luego apartó la vista-Nada-

-Entonces?-

-Entonces esto demuestra que soy un asco protegiendo a mis seres queridos- dijo mirando al suelo.

Mabel tomó su rostro con ambas manos levantándolo para poder verlo-Oye sé que haces todo lo que puedes, y que no permitiría que nada malo me pase, debió haber sido algo por muy fuera de tu control para que estas cosas pasaran- lo acercó a ella recostando su cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello -Así que no te recrimines nada, después de todo me acompañaste en todo momento desde que llegué aquí, incluso mientras me trataban para hacer que mejorara durante la crisis de ayer-

Dipper se sorprendió por las palabras de Mabel especialmente las últimas.

-Mabel, me sacaron cuando comenzaste a convulsionar- aclaró separándose de ella

-Pero antes que me empezara de nuevo a sentir mejor me pareció verte a mi lado-

-Creo que eso puedo explicarlo yo- una tercera voz sonó.

-Doctor, hola- saludó Mabel.

-Enserio, y cuál es la explicación?- Dipper inquirió

-La noradrenalina, esta sustancia existe en el cuerpo y se ha demostrado por estudios que puede producir ilusiones en los momentos cercanos a la muerte en algunos pacientes-

-Entiendo-

-Lo lamento chico pero tu tiempo se acabó-

-Espere, que quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Mabel

-El horario de visitas terminó y tiene que irse- le aclaró el doctor.

-Pero Dipper apenas llega, no puede dejarlo más tiempo?-

-Lo siento Mabel pero son las reglas del hospital, tiene que irse-

El Dr. Nosbown parecía estar determinado a hacer que las reglas del hospital sean cumplidas a capa y espada.

-Por favor, él no hará escándalos, estará tranquilo-

-Sí, no haré nada- Dipper apoyó a su hermana.

No se sabe si fue la enorme insistencia de Mabel, la pena que le producía la historia de este chico que perdió a su tío y casi a su hermana en el mismo día pero algo ablandó su corazón del doctor.

-Bien, puede quedarse pero la cuestión es que si te quedas tendrás que estar toda la noche aquí dentro, el movimiento se intensifica allí afuera por las noches-

-Síiiiii!-gritó con entusiasmo Mabel, la cual fue callada al poco tiempo después por Dipper

-Mabel, enserio, que dije sobre no hacer escándalos?-

-Perdón doc- se apenó

-Bien ya saben, no salir, me meteré en problemas si alguien se entera ya que eres mi paciente, y supongo que también no pasará nada ya que tus estudios de esta mañana-levantó unos documentos en su mano a la altura de su vista-dicen que tus defensas están altas en los estándares normales y no parece que sea contagioso.

-Gracias- Pronunció Dipper

-Me encargaré de que no vengan a revisar a Mabel, pero cualquier señal de deterioro de su salud presionarás es botón de auxilio y saldrás lo más rápido que puedas sin que te vean, en caso de que nada ocurra duerme en la cama de al lado- la única respuesta del chico Pines fue asentir con la cabeza.

El doctor salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

-Supongo que ya no necesitaré esto- se quitó la mascarilla.

-En ese caso podríamos- se sonrojó-continuar con lo que quedamos- una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro de la chica.

Dipper dudó unos instantes.

-Mabel podría haber cámaras de seguridad aquí y nos verían- él también se sonrojó

-el doctor no nos hubiera dejado estar juntos si las hubiera- continuó sonriendo.

-Sí…. Pero…-

-Tranquilo Dipper, supuse que esto pasaría- mostró una sonrisa pero esta vez de resignación-Lo que pasó ayer lo hiciste en un momento de mucha intensidad y tal vez simplemente estabas exaltado- apartó la vista de su hermano- Creo que las cosas serán…-

-Al diablo- interrumpió a su gemela estirándose hasta ella para besarla con pasión, ella respondió el beso con uno similar, poco a poco el beso pasó a ser un tanto agresivo a uno más tierno, más sensible, con más amor, estuvieron así hasta que ambos necesitaron aire, se separaron recobrando el aliento y mirándose profundamente mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

-Wow, en verdad sabes besar hermanito-

La palabra "hermanito" lo incomodó un poco pero no le quiso dar importancia.

-Gracias señorita, usted también parece tener talento para esto- rieron.

La noche trascurrió entre besos dulces y descansar un tiempo para ver la televisión, Dipper se había acomodado junto a Mabel en la misma cama, a llegar altas horas de la noche Mabel estaba cayendo dormida, al notarlo Dipper apagó la televisión y se dispuso a levantarse, Mabel lo detuvo.

-quédate aquí conmigo-le dijo claramente somnolienta, Dipper aceptó su petición y se acomodó como pudo, quitando el mínimo de espacio posible a Mabel, ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron así.

Antes de dormirse Dipper recordó que debía decirle todo a Mabel, **todo**, pero recordó que necesitaba descansar por lo que no quiso arruinarle la noche.

-Mañana será-

-Mmmm, que dijiste Dip?-

-Nada Mabel, solo descansa-

-Buenas noches Dip, te amo-

Dipper sonrió-Buenas noches Mabs y yo a tí-

* * *

**Un año que se va y otro que se viene, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, si se preguntan porqué nos los hice sufrir tanto como de costumbre a este par, pues la respuesta es simple, después de tantas cosas que han sufrido hasta yo creo que merecen un pequeño descanso, un oasis, un poco de felicidad no le viene mal a nadie, esa es la razón por la que tal vez lo consideren un capitulo un tanto lento pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, quería un poco de tranquilidad para estos 2 por ahora, al escribir este capitulo me dí cuenta que se me dá mejor escribir cosas de conflicto que tranquilidad jajaja, bueno supongo que eso explica casi todos los capítulos hasta ahora, la verdad entre este capitulo y el anterior me gustó más escribir el anterior, el 10 fue un capítulo que ansiaba mucho escribir, bueno el próximo capitulo llegará a finales de enero o inicios de febrero ya que a mediado de este mes tengo exámenes, MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD!, y necesitaré un poco que mi cerebro descanse después de ellos, sin más que decir, los reviews se agradecen, felíz año nuevo a todos, ****se despide KevDovaFiere cambio y fuera.**


	12. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

**Anuncio:**

* * *

A través de esto tengo que dar la noticia de que esta fanfic ya no va más, se queda como cancelado. Lo sé, sé que dije que lo iba a terminar pero la razón por la cual estoy dejando este trabajo inconcluso es por una simple razón que estoy seguro que entenderán las personas que aún estaban al pendiente de este fic: **falta de apoyo. **

Es cierto que cuando volví a escribir prometí terminarlo pero eso fue porque creí que tal vez volvería a tener cando menos poco más de la mitad de la cantidad de los lectores que tenía antes que el terremoto que tuvimos en 2016 nos golpeara, sinceramente pensé que la gran mayoría de los que seguía la historia volverían si posteaba capítulos pero no fue el caso, quizás suene como que me estoy quejando y recriminando a las personas que antes me leían y que ahora no que ellos son los culpables de que tome esta decisión pero no es así, se perfectamente que yo también influyo en esto debido a todo el tiempo que no le dediqué a tratar de recuperarme y comprendo también que a veces se pierde interés en algunas cosas, puede que no les guste y me pidan que continúe pero entiendan que sin apoyo a uno no le apetece hacer las cosas.

Bueno en fin, no tengo más que decir que gracias a las pocas personas que volvieron a leer el trabajo cuando volví a escribir, les estoy sumamente agradecido y disculpen que no pueda seguir pero espero que comprendan mi situación.

En serio Gracias y quien sabe, tal vez escriba algo nuevo en un futuro, no lo sé, pero espero verlos en esos futuros trabajos

Hasta la próxima


End file.
